legacy of the second Hokage: Raiden
by AmaterasuBlazing
Summary: Raiden Senju is the great grandson of the second Homage, Tobirama Senju, and one of the last living Senju. How will the existence of Raiden and genin team 6, as well as his friendship with Naruto, effect the course of history for the elemental nations.
1. Chapter 1: Raiden

Legacy of the second Hokage: Raiden

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here. So this is my first fanfiction I've ever published so please don't thrash my work to much but constructive criticism is much appreciated. So, normal disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any other references that appear in the story. I only own my main characters, Raiden, Hizen and Sariah. Please enjoy!**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Jutsu: **Transformation Jutsu**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Chapter 1: Raiden

The sun slowly rose over Konagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, illuminating a 5'6" tall figure training on the Hokage monument. The figure had a black jacket with a giant Senju clan symbol on the back of the Jacket.

As the figure spun his sword, a katana type blade, being 2'5" long with a black blade and red seals along the length, and spun on his heel, his jacket whirling around him, revealing the figures fair skin and face.

The boy, as he was now revealed to be, had a pointed chin, high cheekbones, deep violet eyes and predominately white hair with blood red streaks in a ponytail that reached to below his shoulders. Framing his face was a white happuri.

Underneath his jacket the boy wore a white shirt and had on black pants. On the boys left hip he wore an extremely large weapons pouch While he had a large sealed box, half the size of his thigh on his right leg. On his feet he wore a pair of white shinobi sandals.

Once he was finished he calmly walked towards a large scroll, about 60 cm long and 15 cm in diameter, resting against a tree. He quickly unrolled the scroll and bit his thumb, swiping it across the first seal and storing away his sword whilst unsealing a smaller scroll.

He picked up the larger scroll and strapped it to his hips horizontally and placed the smaller one in his pants pocket before walking towards the edge of the cliff before jumping onto the second Hokages head.

As he landed he took again bit his thumb before swiping it over the smaller scroll now in his hand, unsealing a fuinjutsu calligraphy set. As he began to draw the seal, a customised gravity seal, he heard the sounds of metal hitting metal and looked over the edge of Tobiramas' head. The boy smiled when he saw the village pariah, and his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki climbing up the side of the monument with buckets of paint.

"What are those for Naruto?" The figure shouted at the orange clad boy.

Naruto didn't even bother looking up as he knew exactly who was talking to him. He was the only person he knew that would be awake this early. "You tell me Raiden!" Yelled Naruto in response.

The now named Raiden just smiled and shook his head before finishing the last part of the seal. As he rolled up the scroll and packing the calligraphy set before placing both into his jacket he shouted back to his friend, a knowing smile on his face, "I know, please try to be artistic this time. And leave my great grandfather out of this!" As he stood to go he left Naruto with a warning "Try be on class on time today. Otherwise Iruka-sensei is going to be pissed!"

With those words Raiden headed home to the Senju clan compound to get a shower and breakfast before heading to the academy.

4 hours later

Raiden chuckled as Iruka dragged Naruto into class tied in ropes. He tuned out Iruka's lecture before he heard the part about reviewing the **transformation jutsu** , at this he just face palmed as he watched Iruka call out names. Each person turning into a copy of Iruka. He watched as Hizen Hyuga, his friend and rival, was called up.

Aizen had a black pair of wraparound sunglasses covering his white eyes and long spikey dark blue hair that hung to the bottom of his shoulders, he wore a black long sleeved shirt with the Hyuga clan symbol on his left shoulder and black ANBU style pants with a weapon pouch strapped to his left leg. He also wore a sleeveless white coat with a tribal design on the back of two tigers roaring to the sky on either side of a six pointed star on the back. Once he completed the task perfectly, transforming into a perfect copy of Iruka, he returned to his seat.

Raiden once again zoned out as more people were called until he again focused as Iruka calls Sariah Jishaku. She too had dark blue hair in a random, 360 degree, spiked style at the back of her head and long bangs at the front and covering one of her golden yellow eyes. She wore a steel mesh shirt, silver lose fitting pants and a belt with a decorative metal buckle in the shape of the kanji for silver and magnetism. On her forearms she wore a pair of silver gauntlets with large, intertwined blue lines forming a powerful storage seal. Over all of this she wore a dull grey coat that split above her waist and only had a single sleeve. She also wore dull silver combat boots on her feet.

Raiden smiled at his crush as she performed a transformation of the third kazekage, Fujin Jishaku, her grandfather. She caught him smiling from the corner of her eye and returned the gesture as she returned to her seat.

"Raiden Senju." Called Iruka. Raiden sighed as he walked to the front before preforming the required hand seals. With a cry of **"Transformation jutsu"** Raiden was surrounded by a coat of pure dark blue chakra before it burst outwards, pushing Iruka back and surrounding Raiden in a puff of smoke.

As the smoke cleared it revealed a perfect copy of Tobirama Senju, the second hokage, where Raiden had once stood. "Perfect as always Raiden" said a smiling Iruka. The Tobirama clone nodded before ending the technique, again pushing Iruka back. "I will never get used to that" muttered Iruka as Raiden headed back to his seat, a smirk adorning his face.

As the last few students completed the task Raiden began to worry about what Naruto would do as, knowing his friend he was likely going to try to get back at Iruka. "Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called as the orange clad boy stepped up. Raiden sighed as he waited for Naruto's next prank.

" **Transform"** shouted Naruto as he was covered in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke dispersed it revealed Naruto as a busty female version of himself, with long blond hair in two pigtails and smoke covering her breasts and most sacred parts. Raiden began to bang his head on the table, only vaguely hearing Naruto's statement.

After Iruka had again berated the boy after he transformed back, and Iruka recovered from his nosebleed, he continued until the end of the day. As Raiden walked out of the room he sighed as he watched Iruka drag Naruto towards the monument, likely to clean off the paint from his prank. As he left he wished his

friend luck for the exam tomorrow.

Next day, after exams

Everyone crowded outside the academy, parents congratulating their children for passing the exam, as easy as it was. Everyone was celebrating, except for a certain blond haired pariah. As Raiden walked out of the academy he saw his depressed friend sitting on a swing under a tree not far from the academy entrance. He sighed as he walked towards his friend whilst eating a stick of pocky or, as he called it 'god's gift to mortals' trying to figure out a way to cheer up his friend.

Raiden stopped when he saw Mitsuki leading his friend away. Raiden became worried as he didn't trust Mitsuki with Naruto as he always seemed to be exceptionally prejudiced against Naruto. He followed them closely but lost them as they moved towards the rooftops as he got lost in the labyrinth of roofs after a while.

"Damn, lost them. I only have one option, sensing. Hell this won't end well, I always get a bloody headache when I do this" He grumbled as he leaned down, placing his hand on the ground and sending out pulses of chakra at regular intervals, creating a sonar like effect as some of the chakra reflected back creating an image of the village and most of its inhabitants.

His head began to pound at the sudden influx of information but pushed through and, after a couple minutes ordering the flow of information, began to search for his target. He eventually found him going towards the forest surrounding Konoha that gave it its name. Shaking of the headache he shot of in pursuit of Naruto.

Going at ridiculous speeds, at least by genin standards as he had always been the fastest in his class, it only took him a couple minuets to reach the spot he had predicted Naruto was heading. He rushed into the clearing and slid to a halt not far from where Naruto was sat reading a giant scroll he recognised but, for the life of him, couldn't remember where from.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here? And where did you get that scroll?" Raiden questioned as he walked forward and sat next to his friend.

"Oh, hey Raiden! I'm taking the special exam that Mitsuki-sensei told me about! He told me that anyone who learns a technique from this scroll automatically becomes a genin, believe it!" Shouted Naruto, a foxy grin plastered to his face.

This didn't sound right to Raiden but filed this away as he wasn't one to let a chance to learn a new technique pass him by. "Oh really, well let's see what else is on there." Said Raiden as he sat next to his friend. He further unrolled the scroll searching for a good technique until on caught his eye. It was a technique based on two of his greatest skills, Fuinjutsu and speed.

Time passed quickly as the two friends practiced their chosen techniques, waiting for Mitsuki to come and test Naruto. Raiden stood in a tree a couple meters away from Naruto when Iruka entered the clearing, moving towards Naruto. At first Raiden believed that Mitsuki had sent Iruka in his place to test Naruto so he stayed where he was and waited. From where he was he could not here the words exchange by the two but from Iruka's baffled expression he figured out the truth, Naruto had been tricked into doing something that could get him killed.

Raiden shot towards the two. As he got into hearing range he saw Mitsuki enter the clearing and attack Iruka. "So that's the way it is, ha? I should have known!" Iruka exclaimed as he struggled against the kunai knives pinning him to the wall.

"Naruto, give me the scroll, now." Mitsuki ordered Naruto as Raiden entered the clearing from his blind spot, Iruka's eyes widening as Raiden jumped to the ground silently. As he moved towards Naruto and Iruka he was caught off guard by Iruka's comment about the scroll. 'That explains where I remember the scroll from, It's the scroll created by Tobirama-jiji! How did I not recognise it earlier!' ranted Raiden to himself. The next words he heard shocked him to his core.

"They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago." Mitsuki said. 'Twelve years ago, the only notable event back then was the death of the fourth, Kushina-oba and the kyuubi atta…Wait Naruto is an Uzumaki and the fourth was a fuinjutsu master…Could he be like Mito-sama…' Raiden thought. Mitsuki's next words confirms his theory.

"The decree is that no one can tell you that the kyuubi no kitsune is inside you! The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the kyuubi no kitsune!" Shouted Mitsuki. 'So he IS like Mito-sama, a jinchuriki. That's the reason the villagers hate him? Idiot's! A jinchuriki holds the beast, it doesn't become it!' Raiden mentally shouted, nearly face palming at the villages stupidity.

Raiden noticed Mitsuki's hand moving towards the large shuriken on his back. Smirking to himself one thought passed through Raiden's mind as he palmed a kunai. 'Time to test out this technique in a fight.'

 _ **Iruka's point a view**_

"Die Naruto" Mitsuki shouted as he threw the shuriken he had grabbed from his back, throwing it at the boy Iruka considered a younger brother. This caused Iruka to hesitate. He started moving to late, knowing he wouldn't be able to save his student. He noticed a stylized kunai hit the ground in front of Naruto. It had spikes coming back from the blade, making it look more like an oversized arrowhead than a knife. On its handle it had a custom design, two hollow diamonds in a circle, overlapping each other with a six armed spiral overlapping it all, originating from the centre of the overlap. Three kanji shined in blue over the black pattern, space and time being in the two diamonds, and void inside the overlap.

As the shuriken was nearing the air above the kunai something happened he never thought he would live to witness. Something that haunted the dreams of every Iwagakure Shinobi. In a flash of white light, a figure appeared above the kunai, cleaving the shuriken in two with a black katana, causing the two halves to fall to the floor a metre behind him. Iruka was again shocked as the figure turned around to reveal the tied rookie of the year, Raiden Senju.

 _ **Raiden's point a view**_

Raiden ignored the shocked look on Iruka's face, turning to check on his friend. He saw a fearful and scared look pass onto his friend's face. He smiled at Naruto before speaking. "I heard everything Naruto and it doesn't change anything. Your still my ramen obsessed best friend" 'And practically my little brother' Raiden mentally added. Seeing the uneasy look didn't leave his face he continued "I may not be a master like the fourth but I know a lot about fuinjutsu. You can seal a kunai in a scroll, but that scroll doesn't become a kunai. The same with you. The kyuubi is sealed in you but you aren't it."

Naruto was still unsure and shot off into the forest, Mitsuki chasing after him Iruka not far behind. Raiden sighed to himself and shot off at full speed in the opposite direction, towards the Hokage tower. It would be more productive if he told the old man were Naruto was then to chase after him himself.

 **And that wraps up the first chapter of this fic. So did you like it? hate it? Please comment and note flames will be ignored and fed to the cerberus.**


	2. Chapter 2: Team selection

Legacy of the second Hokage: Raiden

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of Legacy.**

 **Shout out to Scarease, thanks for the review. So in answer to your question I do have answers and this is planned. Sariah is in Konoha for reasons that will be explained later and suna doesn't know she exsists at all. Just like how Iwa didn't know Naruto was Minato's son (As stupid as that was if you think for one god damn minute)**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu: **Transformation Jutsu**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Chapter 2: Team selection

Raiden sighed as he waited for the rest of the class to arrive for the team placements. He was dressed similarly to how he was on the day of the graduation exam, with the only difference being that he already had his black katana strapped diagonally to his back as well as his scroll belted horizontally to his hips. He began to think over the events of the previous two weeks since the graduation exam and, more importantly, Mitsuki tricking Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing.

Raiden could quite vividly remember his conversation with the Sandime after Naruto had run off into the forest.

 _Flashback_

 _Raiden sprinted towards the Hokage tower in the middle of the village, hoping to inform old man Hokage of the events that had just passed. As he entered the tower he continued at top speed towards the Hokages' office, crashing through its door and skidding to the stop in front of the working old man._

" _Hello Raiden, what do you want? I'm in the middle of a situation here so it better be important, and quick. And if it's about the key to the Senju library then here" Greeted Hiruzen in a tired, weary voice, displaying just how long he had been working, not looking up from his work as Raiden caught his breath, placing a key upon the table as he continued working._

" _Yeah, Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll. Or at least that's the maximum of what you know about what happened. Mitsuki's a traitor and tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll and is chasing him in the forest. Iruka is with them defending Naruto from the traitor." Raiden informed the old man after he had recovered his breath._

" _I already know Raiden; I also know you both learnt something from that scroll. Impressive that you could figure out the Flying Thunder God at such a young age. Your proving to have a very high level of skill with shinobi training, some may even say prodigious levels of skill, so congratulations." The Hokage replied to Raiden in the same weary tone with an underlining note of mirth as he continued working not looking up at the, according to him, prodigal genin._

 _Raiden was baffled by this. How could he know? Yes, he may be called the professor and the god of shinobi but how could he know this of all things? Those titles couldn't explain how he was privy to this information of all things. His body moved on auto-pilot as his mind tried to answer these questions. He walked towards the old man's desk and grabbed the key before heading towards the door._

 _As he reached the door he remembered something he had forgotten to mention. "Naruto… he's like Mito-sama, isn't he Hiruzen? He's also related to me via Kushina-oba, isn't he Hokage-sama." One could easily hear the venom practically dripping from his voice as he said the title, obviously angry that Hiruzen had kept one of his last remaining family members from him. Especially after his parents' death_

 _He turned towards the old man. Hiruzen had finally looked up from his work, face stern as he looked at the young Senju. Raiden could tell that Hiruzen already knew that he had gotten hold of this information, which raised more questions of how he knew? Raiden shoved those thoughts to one side, he would deal with that later._

" _And does this change anything between you and Naruto, Raiden?" Hiruzen spoke lowly, a serious tone in his voice, all traces of mirth, and weariness gone from his voice. Raiden growled at the man, knowing exactly what the old man was insinuating, and it made him angry! How could the old man even think that he was anywhere near as stupid or misinformed as the idiot civilians._

" _Of course it doesn't! I may now know he's my baby cousin but that's basically how I've always treated him!" Raiden ground out furiously. Still angry at what Hiruzen had previously insinuated._

" _Good because your probably one of the only people who give a damn about him and his only real friend." Hiruzen said, smiling at the boy in front of him. As Raiden turned around and again began to walk out of the room, again stopping just past the doorframe throwing a final comment on his way out._

" _Please tell Naruto that I want him to bring his things to the Senju compound. He knows where it is. I will not let my family live in a place like that." Raiden said referring to the graffiti covered, crumbling apartment complex Naruto lived in. Raiden left the old mans' office, not noticing Hiruzens' shocked face. As the young genin left the tower and moved in the direction of his compound the Hokage smiled and whispered to himself._

" _I will Raiden, thank you."_

 _End Flashback_

Raiden had used the rest of that evening to open up the rest of the Senju library and begin reading, starting to research and practice more advanced techniques for his current sword style. About two hours later he heard a knock at the door. As he opened it he saw Naruto standing there with a small bag of things on his shoulder, Iruka standing behind him.

 _Flashback_

" _Thanks Iruka I'll take it from here." Said Raiden while smiling at his now ex-sensei as he moved out of the doorway, noticing that Naruto was doing his best to avoid meeting Raiden's eye. Iruka smiled before preforming a_ _ **Body Flicker**_ _and disappearing from the door way. Closing the door, he motioned for Naruto to follow him. As they moved through the halls but stopped as he heard a question from his likely confused and scarred cousin._

" _Did you really mean what you said in the forest?" Naruto said, a scared tone heavy in his voice. Raiden turned and kneeled so as to be at an equal height with his cousin. He began to speak to the younger genin as he looked him straight in his eyes. Trying to convey as much sincerity as possible in his voice._

" _Did the old man tell you anything Naruto?" Asked Raiden, his voice soft and comforting. Naruto shook his head in the negative. Raiden sighed Internally 'Obviously Hiruzen thought it would be best if I explained'. "Yes, I do Naruto, every word. There are some things I need to tell you, my little cousin."_

 _Naruto was shell shocked. "C-c-cousin? What do mean Raiden?" questioned the young Uzumaki in a breathless tone, eyes wide in shock and surprised. Raiden just continued to smile warmly at the baffled blonde and drew him into his arms for a hug, continuing the conversation as a whisper directly next Naruto's ear._

" _I mean were related Naruto, you're not alone any more. The Hokage told me who your mother was, and it turns out she was my aunt, my mother's sister." A small lie on how he found out but it made no difference to the end result. If he was able to see Naruto's face he would have laughed at the comic size of Naruto's eyes._

 _Naruto recovered from his shock as he removed himself from the hug. He took a step back and locked eyes with his fellow Uzumaki, asking the final question on his mind. "Raiden… Is this the reason you asked me to come here and live with you? Because were family?" Naruto's greatest fears were finally out in the open._

 _Raiden gave a chuckle at the question. "No" Raiden responded "I always planned to ask you to live here. It's a fair question because, why did I only do it know? Why not earlier? That's along the lines your thinking, right." Raiden smiled as Naruto nodded his head, his facial expression asking for an explanation._

" _Well it's because I couldn't, before today I had no control over my estate." Naruto cocked his head to the side at Raidens given explanation, only partially understanding it. Raiden noticed this and tried again in more detail._

" _You see there are rules around being underage and last of the clan in your village. If the person decides to stay a civilian, then they will not be allowed any control of their compound or clan bank accounts until the turn eighteen, from which point they have total control over both. On the other hand, if the person decides to become a shinobi though, things change exponentially. It's the same until the heir becomes a genin, once that happens the heir is given the power to control their clan compound. This includes access to the clan library and allowing others to live in it." Raiden explained in as best a summary as he could._

 _Naruto smiled and launched forward into the older boy, repeating thank you over and over again. The blond was overjoyed! Someone cared for him enough to open their home to him and take him in, not just because he was family. "Thank you big brother"_

 _Raiden froze as Naruto continued hugging him. 'Did he just call me big brother?' Naruto finally noticed that Raiden hadn't moved in a while. He started to move away. "I'm sorry Raiden, I just thought…" Naruto started to apologize to his friend before he was enveloped in the white-red headed Senjus' arms_

" _I'm not angry… Just surprised that you think of me that way." Raiden said, a calm expression on his face as he hugged his cousin._

" _Yeah, I have for a while. It's just that we've been friends for so long and you've always taken care of me, like a brother. I'll not call you that if you don't like it." Naruto said, a tinge of sadness in his voice at the notion._

" _No, no it's fine. To tell the truth, I think of you the same way, otouto." Said Raiden as he let go of his new little brother. Getting off his knees and showing Naruto the way to his room._

 _End Flashback_

After that night the two were closer than ever. Raiden had spent the rest of the two weeks learning more advanced sword techniques, Fuinjutsu arrays and two clan techniques, one from the Uzumaki clan called **Chakra Chains** and one created by his grandfather Asahi Senju, **Blood clones**.

He looked around the class, noticing that while he had been taking a stroll down memory lane the majority of the class had arrived. He saw his cousin sitting next to the brooding Uchia talking to Shikamaru. He stood and moved down to the two but stopped as he heard the sound of stamping feet coming down the hall. Raiden sighed as he watched the door burst open as Ino and Sakura burst through the door.

He again looked towards were his cousin sat, an infatuated look on his face as he looked towards the two kunoichi. Raiden face palmed at this, now the exact reason for that look. 'I will never understand how he finds that pink haired banshee attractive! She's an insult to the word kunoichi and nothing more than a fangirl!' ranted Raiden internally. He noticed the two girls moving away from the door and towards Sasuke, mostly likely to go fanboy over him.

Raiden was about to continue towards Naruto until he saw his friends, Aizen and Sariah, come into the room. He smiled as he waved them over, sitting back down at the table he had previously occupied. Hizen took the seat next to him while Sariah sat on the table in-between the two boys. They both had on the same cloths as the day of the graduation exam with the only difference being four 3' rods strapped to Sariah's back in an X shape with half a foot above each shoulder.

Raiden noticed that the buckle on Sariah's belt now also had the leaf symbol and Aizen had his head band tied tightly to his left shoulder. "Hey, thanks for disappearing for two weeks without telling us anything!" growled Sariah, far more intimidating then her 4'10" stature should allow.

"I agree with Sariah, Raiden, where have you been! Neither of us could contact you! We even tried sending a letter with Dusk but you didn't reply!" exclaimed Aizen, his usual sarcastic personality gone for the moment. Raiden chuckled as he explained what had happened the last two weeks as they continued in low whispers, ignoring the outside world until Iruka came into say his speech

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a jonin, an elite ninja." Iruka explained with varying reactions from the assembled students.

 _ **Sakura's point of view**_

"Well someone's got to be in Sasuke's group. I wonder who?" Ino asked mockingly from behind Sakura.

"I don't know" Responded the pinket as she internally seethed _"Cha, I'm going to be the one with Sasuke, so stay away from him you hag"_ screeched inner Sakura.

 _ **Sasuke's point of view**_

'Ahg, groups of three? That'll only slow me down.' Thought Sasuke arrogantly.

 _ **Naruto's point of view**_

'I wanna be with Sakura and maybe big brother or… I don't care! As long as it's not Sasuke!' Thought Naruto as he sat bored, waiting for the squads to be announced.

 _ **Raiden's point of view**_

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities. So that's how we set them up" Iruka explained. "I will know announce the squads. Squad 1…" Raiden tuned out the rest until he heard his name. "Squad 6; Raiden Senju, Sariah Jishaku and…" listed of Iruka until he was interrupted by a man standing at the back of the classroom.

"Aizen Hyuuga. Come on you three! I'm Fenrir Tenpura, your jonin sensei. Meat me at the Okame weapons shop in ten minutes" Shouted the man before **Body flickering** away. As the three got up to go after him one though collectively went through their minds. 'This is going to be interesting'

 **And that's where I'm ending it! Thanks to those who have already read my store so far, I'm amazed at how many of you there are! Like last I'm asking how was it? Better, worse?** **Did you like it? hate it? Please comment and note flames will be ignored and fed to the Titans.**


	3. Chapter 3: The test part 1

Legacy of the second Hokage: Raiden

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of Legacy.**

 **Again, shout out to Scarease. Now I already corrected my story for your point on Hizen's eyes, thanks for that, I have no idea how I missed that when I was proof reading. Secondly, on the point about the flying thunder god, I agree entirely. This is why I have placed heavy restrictions on his use of it at the moment. First, you definitely won't see Raiden teleporting from Konoha to Kumo, or something equally ridiculous, and spamming it at the speed of light. At least not until near the end of Shippuden. Also, don't worry about the chakra requirements! He has far more than needed. I won't say anything more at the moment on this topic, but let me say this. There is a reason he was able to understand the complex Fuinjutsu seals for the flying thunder god. And finally, on the point of Tsunade, she still has left the leaf as it is necessary to the plot of the story and I will explain why she still left even though she still has family in the leaf. Just a note about something that happens in this chapter, Raiden is the fastest Genin in his age group and the second smartest but was only at the high-middle end of the class, below Sasuke, as were Hizen and Sariah. Also note that Sariah doesn't have an instinctual defence with her magnet release and that is why she wasn't higher in class rankings.**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu: **Transformation Jutsu**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Chapter 3: The test part 1

The three genin quickly left the classroom in different ways, both Raiden and Sariah through the windows and Aizen through the door. Raiden quickly jumped from the windowsill to a nearby tree branch, acrobatically free running at top speed from tree to tree before taking to the rooftops, constantly moving towards his personal favourite weapon store and the meeting point, the Okame weapon store.

Sariah had used her bloodline to control silver sand that she had released from her storage gauntlets to form a silver cloud that moved her towards the meeting point while Aizen ran towards the meeting point from the front of the Academy, being nowhere near as insane as his team mates so as to decide to jump out a window.

Raiden arrived within three minuites because of his ridiculous speed advantage over his teammates, with Aizen and Sariah arriving at around the same time. "Good you're here. Come inside and I'll start introductions" Spoke their sensei as he entered the store, disappearing before any of the genin could get a good look at him. The three entered the store and got their first good look at their new sensei.

The man was fairly tall standing at 6'4" with pale skin only a shade or two darker then Raiden's own. He had predominantly white hair with two black lightning bolt designs on both sides of his face, starting from the beginning of his hairline and being four inches long. He also had black tattoos below his grey eyes and on his chin, designed as three thick wavy lines ending in points getting incrementally smaller below his eyes, with the largest being a cm under, and slightly larger than, his eyes and the smallest being half that size and in line with the bottom of his ear, with the third equally distanced between the other's, as well as a sharp, thin spike starting from the centre of his chin and ending below his lips.

He wore black anbu style pants and three layers of clothing on his chest. The first layer being a skin tight and sleeveless black undershirt and the second being a black gi top with a white outline. His final layer was a brown coat with short, elbow length sleeves and a long V-neck ending below his chest where the coat had a thick black ring around his waist with two tails, one in the front and one in the back, that ended mid-calf. His final features were his Konoha symbol on his left shoulder and the black hand guards covering the back of his hand and full wrist.

"Take a seat guys, I'll start introductions. As I've already told you, my name is Fenrir Tenpura. I like night time, the colour black and quite, I dislike noise, traitors and idiots pretending to be shinobi. My hobbies are star gazing and hunting. My dreams… well that's something you don't need to know." Said their sensei, an impassive look on his face as he described himself to them. He motioned towards Hizen to describe himself.

"My name is Aizen Hyuuga, as you already know. I like training and learning new fighting styles and dislike my clan's idiotic beliefs that the byakugan is all we need. My hobbies are learning new fighting styles and listening to music and my dream is to show my clan how severely they limit themselves and become a hunter nin." Spoke Hizen softly, but with a strong conviction in his voice as he described his dream to the other's in the room.

 _ **Fenrir's point of view**_

'Surprising, this is the first time I've ever met a Hyuuga who didn't believe that their bloodline wasn't completely and utterly perfect. Well, except one… this must be Renna's son.' Thought Fenrir as he gave a slight smile after hearing the young Hyuuga's description of himself. 'Well, at least I don't have to teach a self-centred bastard. That is, if they survive…'

 _ **Sariah's point of view**_

'He always did believe that his clan limited themselves with their views. I just hope that this doesn't blow up in his face when his clan elder's find out about this.' Sariah shook her head, a smile on her face as she worried about her friends dream.

 _ **Raiden's point of view**_

'I'm happy that he has the confidence to go against his clan's elders but I worry for what will happen when they find out. He is my friend even though he's a sarcastic bastard at times' Thought Raiden as he looked towards his friend, a smile on his face.

Sariah went next, "My name is Sariah Jishaku, I like my silver, friends and new things. I don't like traitors and the cold. My hobbies are practicing with my bloodline and making new silver sand. My dream is to become a strong kunoichi that future ninja can look up to." She said with a look of determination on her face as she said the last part.

 _ **Fenrir's point of view**_

'This is great! She's not a f***ing fangirl! That's two for two so far, a non-arrogant Hyuuga and a committed, serious semi-civilian! Hopefully I can get three for three.' Fenrir mentally cheered.

 _ **Aizen's point of view**_

'She always has believed that the ultimate goal for a ninja is to become a role model for the next generation.' Thought Hizen with an inward chuckle at the maturity of the goal.

 _ **Raiden's point of view**_

'She's changed a lot from when I first met her at the start of the academy' Thought a smiling Raiden as he looked towards his, not so secret, crush. "It's your turn now kid" said Fenrir as he motioned to Raiden to introduce himself to the group.

"My name is Raiden Senju. My likes are my friends and family, my sword and my scroll. I dislike traitors and idiots who can't tell the difference between the scroll and the kunai sealed within. My hobbies are reading and training and my dream… it's to become an anbu captain and hopefully the anbu commander and to protect those that I care about." Whispered Raiden, the others barely being able to hear what he said.

 _ **Fenrir's point of view**_

'That point about him not liking people who can't tell the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed within, he's talking about the kyuubi jinchuriki, isn't he? How does he even now about that? The third's law forbids any from telling the younger generation about Minato-sama's actions on that night.' Inwardly questioned a surprised Fenrir glancing towards his Senju student as he thought over these questions. 'At least he's not an idiot who believes the Uzumaki kid is the Kyuubi reborn, as dumb as that idea is.'

 _ **Aizen's point of view**_

'Of all things that he could want to be, his dream is to become an anbu? Seriously, why doesn't he aim higher?' Thought Hizen, mentally face palming at the simplicity of his friend's goal.

 _ **Sariah's point of view**_

'He always been one to care about others before himself' thought Sariah, a smile and blush creeping onto her face as she looked towards her mutual crush, although neither of them new that they shared the same feelings for each other.

 _ **Raiden's point of view**_

"Okay, now that waste of time is out of the way I've got a little bit of very important information to share with you. You aren't genin…yet." Stated Fenrir, a cruel smirk on his face as he inwardly chuckled at the shocked expressions on the trio's faces.

"Then what do we need to do" Said Aizen, his face changing back to its usual impassive state as he sat back down after accidentally knocking over his chair in his shock.

"He's right! You said yet, so what do we have to do to prove we're worthy to be genin!" Shouted Sariah looking expectantly at her sensei, waiting for him to tell her what they needed to do.

"Smart girl, your right. The test you completed two weeks ago was to weed out those with no possible talent, that's why it was so easy that even those that never really were focused on shinobi training. Your true genin exam is a combined survival retrieval mission in training ground 44, the forest of death." He said, a smirk on his face as he moved towards the door, motioning for his students to follow him as he left the shop.

The three shinobi hopefuls glanced towards each other before Raiden made the first move, walking towards the door, throwing a small piece of encouragement over his shoulder as he walked out the door. "Come on guys, let's show him that we deserve to wear this symbol!" he said as he motioned towards the leaf carved onto his happuri.

Looking at each other, the two remaining occupants of the shop ran to catch up to their sensei and teammate, Aizen muttering to himself as he exited the room after the silver clad Sariah. "The forest of death, well that doesn't sound at all foreboding" He shook his head as he followed his team mates, taking to the rooftops to try and catch up with his teammates.

15 minutes later

Team 6 stood in front of the fenced of forest that made up training ground as they waited for their sensei to explain the mission parameters. "Okay you three, your test is a combined survival and retrieval mission. Your task is to find a scroll in the forest. You have two days to find, retrieve and return with this scroll." Said Fenrir as he outlined the parameters of their mission, indicating with his hand to ask any questions they had.

Aizen spoke first, an emotionless tone in his voice "How do we tell when we've found the scroll? You haven't told us what to look for." He said calmly, obviously preparing himself for the test. Fenrir nearly facepalmed at the fact he forgot to tell them what they were looking for.

"The scroll your looking for is the same size as the one Raiden is carrying and is predominantly black with the words 'team 6' on it in red ink." He described as he wondered why Raiden even had the scroll on him. He shook his head and decided to ask Raiden after the test. "Good luck, if you return in time then you'll have passed, but I don't expect you all to survive"

The three genin trainees sprinted into the forest as Aizen and Sariah wondered what Fenrir meant when he said that he didn't expect them to survive. Raiden though… his mind began to work a hundred miles a minute as he began to strategize for the fastest way to find the scroll.

Once the trio started to disappear from view Fenrir started to laugh as he whispered to himself, an evil smile on his face. "Let the games begin." He continued chuckle as he formed a single hand sign as the trio disappeared from view.

As they passed into the thicker areas the forest, Raiden's mind clicked as he thought through a plan for the fastest way to find their objective. "Aizen, Sariah stop!" Shouted the white/red haired shinobi as he stopped moving, taking a seat on a large tree root. Hizen and Sariah stopped and moved towards Raiden, Hizen taking a seat on a low hanging tree branch while Sariah took a seat on a tree root near Raiden.

"Why did you stop?" questioned Sariah as she caught her breath. Aizen nodded, showing that he was thinking the same question.

"We need a plan and I think I have one." Said Raiden as he looked towards his team mates, who both nodded in agreement to the fact they needed a plan of action. Hizen sent him a questioning look, asking for him to describe their plan. "Okay so we have just over thirty-one square kilometres of forest to cover in two days. I think the best method would be to split up and search the forest." Sariah nodded seeing the logic behind the idea, but Aizen had a problem with this idea.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I know you have Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu to protect yourself, Sariah has her abilities with her silver and I have my own skills with my byakugan and the gentle fist, but is that enough to be able to protect ourselves from anything we run across if we're alone. Unless that's your plan, split us up so we all die" Argued Aizen as he worried for his friends and his own safety, with a bit of his bastard side shining though.

"It's a fair argument Aizen, but it's our only choice. Yes, we have two days to find the scroll but we have a huge area to cover. We'd be extremely pressed for time if we went as a group." Sariah argued back as she tried to reason with Aizen's innate fear of the deadly forest ignoring his snipe at Raiden's plan.

Aizen sighed as he nodded his head in agreement to Sariah's logic. Raiden, Sariah and Aizen agreed to split up and went in separate direction, Raiden north-east, Sariah north-west and Aizen south. Unbeknownst to the Genin below three black clad forms stood in the upper branches of the trees. The three figures split up, one following each of the genin.

Three hours later

Raiden sprinted through the trees, jumping over roots and using low hanging branches to swing himself forward. He slowed down and stopped to catch his breath, taking off his scroll and unsealing a water canister to take a drink. As he was resealing the canister his danger sense kicked in and caused him to through himself forward while grabbing his scroll. Raiden landed on his hands and again flipped forward. Raiden clipped the scroll back onto his back while in the air and twisted his body to land facing the direction he had just been standing.

He noticed three kunai knives imbedded in the ground he was just standing. He drew his sword as he looked up into the tree branches, catching a glimpse of black against the brown background of the tree trunks. Raiden quickly dropped to his knees to dodge another barrage of kunai as they sailed over his head.

Raiden quickly sent a pulse of chakra into the ground to form a mental map of his immediate area, including the location of his assailant. He quickly rolled forward to avoid another barrage of kunai. As he came to a stop he returned fire with a trio of his customized arrowhead kunai towards his assailant's location. Quickly forming the tiger seal as the kunai embedded themselves into the surface of the tree.

"Kai!" shouted Raiden, activating the explosive seals carved onto the kunai. The resulting explosion caused large amounts of wood shrapnel to shoot from the tree and blasted straight through the relatively small, for the forest of death at least, tree and caused the top half of the tree to fall to earth, bringing Raiden's black clad assailant.

The falling figure quickly snapped a bladed whip around the trunk of a nearby tree, causing the blades to cut into the bark of the tree, causing the attacker to swing to the tree. As the figure hit the tree feat first he let go of the handle of his whip, not bothering to try and remove the embedded blades from its surface. Pushing of the tree with his feat, flipping in the air and landing in front of his target.

His assailant unravelled a second bladed whip as Raiden stood up, flinching slightly at the slight headache from using he sensory ability. His opponent snapped his arm forward, sending the whip flying towards the young Senju. Raiden rolled to the side to dodge the weapon, not expecting his attacker to quickly switch the direction of the whip.

The black clad figure whipped his arm across his body, causing the whip to change direction mid-flight. Raiden barely reacted in time to dodge the attack, throwing himself backwards to dodge it. Raiden cried out in pain as the razor blades tore through the light armour of his jacket and shirt, cutting a long but shallow wound diagonally across his chest.

Raiden rolled back to dodge the follow up attack, blocking the attack with his blade. His opponent may have been wearing a mask but Raiden could practically see the smirk on his face as the whip wrapped around both the blade of the sword and the handle, razor edges cutting into his hand. The figure savagely pulled his arm back, causing the blade to be ripped forward and out of his grip and savagely cutting up his right hand as the razor blade were ripped out. Causing Raiden to scream out in pain.

Raiden smirked through the pain as he saw the blade about to pass over his attacker's head. 5 meters, in his range barely. As his weapon passed over the enemies head a flash of white appeared next to the weapon, causing the attacker to be temporally blinded. As the flash dispersed to reveal Raiden in the air next to his blade, left arm stretched out, his hand opening to show the palm pointing towards his assailant.

" **Uzumaki style: Chain Rose!"** shouted the Senju heir as five white chains with sharp spike on the end of the chain burst from his palm, twirling around in a circle as the moved towards their target. The figure dodged the first and second chains by throwing himself back and jumping to the side, straight into the path of the third that buried itself into his left shoulder, stunning him for a moment because of the flash of pain caused by the spike going straight through the shoulder blade.

That moment was all he needed though as the final two chains buried themselves into both his chest and his skull. As Raiden hit the ground he ran at top speed to escape the area. As he got a good amount of distance between him and the clearing he was attacked in the adrenalin began to wear of, allowing the reality to hit him full on. "I-I-I killed him. I can't believe I killed him" Raiden continued to babble nonsensically as his body moved on its own, unclipping and using a small bit of blood from his ravaged right hand to unseal antiseptic and bandages from it. The sting of applying antiseptic to his wound shocked him out of his mindless mumbling, he quickly and methodically cleaned and bandaged his chest and hand.

As he resealed the medical supplies his mind began to think over what had just happened. He had just killed a man, he pushed that to one side of his mind for the moment. He had been attacked, so likely his team mates were also being attacked. He quickly belted the scroll back in place and again used his sensing ability to locate his team mates.

On his mental map he located the closer of his team mates. He sprinted of back south-west at slightly slower top speed than previously, due to his chest wound. 'Don't worry Aizen, back up is coming in.' Thought Raiden as he dodged, ducked and flipped his way through the dense underbrush. During this entire time, he never noticed the body of the man he 'killed' burst into smoke.

 _ **Aizen's point of view**_

Aizen ran from branch to branch as he moved through the forest, byakugan active, although one wouldn't be able to tell because of his glasses covering his eyes and hair covering the bulging veins widely associated with his bloodline. He twisted his body as he ran across a branch, allowing a barrage of shuriken to appear in his area of sight as they moved out of his blind spot. This forced him to jump of the branch to avoid the assault, returning with a cloud of senborn at the general direction of his opponent.

Aizen hit the ground in a backwards role, still focusing in the general direction of his attacker. His opponent dropped out the foliage, a bo staff strapped to his back as he threw a wide spread shuriken attack mid-air, making it near impossible to dodge.

Aizen got shallow cuts across his sides, left arm and right leg as he attempted to dodge as many shuriken as possible. Aizen charged towards his opponent to try get him in striking distance. His black-clad assailant saw what he was doing and unstrapped his staff while using his remaining to launch another flurry of shuriken at the advancing Hyuuga.

The third barrage was far more condensed, allowing Aizen to dodge it far more easily as he rolled out of the direct path of the discs with only a couple cuts on his back. Aizen accidently rolled right into the path of his opponent's attack as he spun his staff towards his head. Aizen pulsed chakra to his arm to strengthen his hand as he used it to block the staff.

Aizen flinched at the dull pain from blocking the attack. Aizen surged upwards from his crouching position to attempt to hit his opponent's chakra, but was blocked as his opponent spun the staff in front of him. His opponent spun the staff above his head and attacked Aizen by attempting to diagonally strike the boy across his face.

The attack was again blocked by the Hyuuga with his left hand while striking the tenketsu in his assailant's right hand, paralysing it. The boy's assailant growled as he began to wield his staff in one hand. The assailant again attacked the boy as he thrusted the staff towards Aizen's stomach. This time Aizen attempted to catch the staff, but the attacker rotated the staff at the last second to hit Aizen's chin, causing Aizen's head to snap back as he fell backwards.

The attacker again spun the staff to attempt to hit the Hyuuga's stomach as Aizen rolled out of the way, sweeping his opponent as he attempted to get the upper hand in their fight. His assailant planted his staff into the ground to stop his fall. Using his arm strength, the attacker swung himself around the pole to send a double kick into Aizen's back as he tried to get back to his feet, sending him careening forward as his opponent flipped back to his feet.

Aizen quickly pushed himself back onto his feet as the two combatants stood across from each other in the dense underbrush. Aizen slid into the basic gentle fist stance as his opponent brought the staff to his side and placed his recovered hand in an open palm in front of himself. The two fighters charged each other as Aizen again went on the offensive, sending a barrage of strikes at his opponent, all of them being blocked by the staff wielder.

Then Aizen did something that surprised his opponent, he switched styles. Aizen fluidly changed from the swift palm strikes of the gentle fist to the heave fists of the iron fist, sending a chakra infused fist straight through the staff, causing his opponent to stumble backwards. Aizen quickly capitalised on this mistake and pushed forward, sending a combination of tenketsu closing gentle fist strikes and hard hitting iron fist strikes to incapacitate his opponent.

This was the seen Raiden arrived to as he moved into the area. "Well you dealt with that well. I'm glad my gift didn't go to waste." Raiden said a chuckle in his voice.

"Split up, you said, It'll be fine you said. Yeah everything just peachy isn't it, eh Raiden" Scowled Aizen, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Oh shut up you sarcastic bastard, how was I supposed to know we were going to be ambushed! But if both you and I were attacked then…" Raiden trailed off and instantly dropped to the ground before again pulsing his chakra to form a mental map, trying to locate Sariah. He quickly located Sariah's signature, and stood up his vision slightly blurry because of the multiple uses of the headache causing technique. Once his vision cleared he motioned for Aizen to follow him. Aizen complied having reached the same conclusion as his team mate.

The two quickly shot off into the forest, again being out of visible distance before the subdued figure burst into a cloud of smoke.

 _ **Sariah's point of view**_

The only female member of team 6 jumped from tree to tree as she travelled through the forest searching for their objective. She was interrupted from her task as a white clad figure dropped in front of her, quickly causing a crater in the thick branch. Sariah immediately unsealed a large amount of silver as she formed the serpent seal, **"Magnet release: Silver Spike"** shouted Sariah as she formed multiple spikes of silver and sent them towards the white clad combatant.

The assailant flipped backwards across the branch as the spikes embedded themselves into the branch were he had just been standing. He raced towards the kunoichi, quickly passing the impact marks left by the Sariah's jutsu, not noticing the silver still in the small craters.

Sariah leaped off the branch onto a platform of silver sand to dodge another bone breaking attack as her assailant hit the spot she had just been standing. As he brought his hand out of the crater he formed, she noticed he was wearing a pair of spiked brass knuckles.

Sariah smirked as she realised that her attacker was standing directly in-between her and her previous attack point. Quickly forming the snake seal again Sariah pulsed her chakra a she shouted **"Magnet release: Reverse Polarity."** The silver that had been left in the impact marks quickly shot towards Sariah, forming a single spike racing towards the nape of her attack.

Sariah's confidence quickly fell as her attacker ducked under the attack as the spear continued forward until joining the silver platform. Sariah quickly jumped back onto a tree branch, grabbing two of the poles from her back and commanded the silver be resealed into her gauntlets. As her opponent charged her she pointed one of her rods at the advancing figure. **"Magnet release: Silver Railgun"** whispered the kunoichi as the rod shot out of her hand, forcing him to dodge to the side and directly into her next attack. **"Magnet release: Silver whip"** shouted Sariah, swinging her left arm across her body as she released silver from her gauntlet's to form into a multi tailed whip. As the tails connected with her opponent the force behind them caused his body to change direction mid-air, sending him crashing into a nearby tree trunk.

Sariah was about turn away and go back to her mission, thinking her opponent had been defeated and barely caught the sign of movement from the corner of her eye. She barely reacted in time to release some silver to form a shield in front of her, preforming a fatal mistake as she lost sight of her opponent. The shield exploded backwards as his fist came in contact, creating a detonation of chakra on impact.

Sariah closed her eyes to protect them from the tiny particles of silver, only making her an easier target as she had no way of telling what was going on the area around her. The last thing she felt was being swiftly struck in the back of the head before her world turned black and she fell unconscious.

Jutsu List:

Uzumaki Techniques:

Chain Rose: The user releases 5 chains from their body in a spiralling formation to try and hinder or incapacitate their opponent, D rank

Magnet release:

Silver Spike: The user controls the silver to form numerous long spikes to try and impale the opponent, D rank

Revers Polarity: The user pulls silver towards themselves at high speeds, forming silver spikes as they returned to the user, D rank

Silver Railgun: The user pushes the silver forward at high speeds, increases in strength the more chakra used to charge the attack, C rank

Silver whip: Forms a multi tailed whip connected to the users arm that can be change in length and width of the tails the more silver used, D rank

 **And that's where I'm ending it! Thanks to those who have already read my store so far, I'm amazed at how many of you there are! Like last I'm asking how was it? Better, worse?** **Did you like it? hate it? Please comment and note flames will be ignored and fed to the Dragons.**


	4. Chapter 4: The test part 2 and training

Legacy of the second Hokage: Raiden

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of Legacy.**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu: **Transformation Jutsu**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Chapter 4: The test part 2 and training

10 minuites later

 _ **Raiden's point of view**_

Raiden and Aizen arrived at the edge of the clearing were they had located Sariah's chakra signature. What they saw made them extremely scared for their friend's life. A white clad figure stood over the knocked out form of their team mate. Raiden turned to Aizen, completely serious. "We need a plan Aizen otherwise this will all go south." Aizen just nodded, knowing this wasn't the time for a sarcastic remark. They quickly formulated a plan of action.

5 minuites later

Raiden and Aizen slowly walked into the clearing as the white clad figure held a kunai to their unconscious friends voice. "Hello Raiden, Aizen I see you've finally come for your friend." Said the deep voice of the masked assailant.

"Shut up, give us back our team mate" growled Raiden as he glared at the white clad figure.

"How about this? Kill your friend and you'll get back your little girlfriend!" responded the assailant, obviously believing He wouldn't do it.

"Ha, as if he would do…" Aizen said but was cut off when he was grabbed from behind and stabbed through the back. The blade was pulled out of Aizen, the Hyuuga falling forward one the blade exited his body, revealing Raiden standing over the dyeing genin

"I did as you asked now hand her over!" shouted Raiden, discreetly forming a half tiger seal in his left hand. The white clad figure was to stunned to respond, unable to believe that the young Senju had carried through with the demand. Because of this he didn't notice a figure creeping towards him from behind.

The figure grabbed the man's arm that held the kunai to the kunoichi's throat and pulling it away from her before tackling Sariah out of the man's arms, revealing him to be Aizen. As the white clad man began to go after his prey, a flash of white light temporally blinded him as Raiden appeared next to him.

Raiden grinned, a bloodthirsty glint in his eyes as he spoke the last words he believed the attacker would ever hear. "It seems that I'll be executioner, so goodnight!" He whispered as he swung his blade through the assailant's neck, decapitating the man.

Raiden quickly moved towards his friend's side as Aizen attempted to resuscitate the kunoichi. As the girl came back to consciousness Raiden, and Aizen heard someone landing heavily on the forest floor. As the two whipped around they let out mutual sighs of relief as they saw their sensei standing behind them, a genuine smile on his face for the first time since they met them.

"Well done you three you're the first group to pass this test" Said Fenrir as he looked at the shocked and angry genin.

"That was a test! What were you thinking! Must have been something along the lines of 'Oh, here's a great idea! Why don't I send shinobi to attempt to kill or maim my students and forcing them to commit murder!'" shouted Aizen as he turned towards his sensei, a furious expression on his face as he looked towards his sensei.

"As real as it seemed you were never in any real danger. Well, except for you Raiden, but you were the one who decided to blow up a f***ing tree. Seriously, why do you even have explosive kunai? Or carry that scroll on that point?" Said Fenrir, throwing a questioning glance at the genin as Aizen and Sariah looked on in shock from finding out their partner blew up a god damn tree! Especially one in this forest.

Raiden shrugged as he pulled a stick of pocky from the box on his leg as he gave his sensei his reason. "Just because of something my dad said before he died. 'If you have enough equipment for a mission, then you're severally unprepared. Once you're carrying an armoury, then your half way to being prepared.' It was a rule that he, and know I, live by." Elaborated the young Senju. Fenrir nodded, seeing the wisdom in that rule.

"But what do you mean about never being in danger? We could have been killed!" Exclaimed Sariah, remembering the power behind the strikes of her attacker.

"Those were shadow clones, or at least an advanced version of it, which are far more durable than the standard type, this is why they didn't just disperse after a single hit. Also to answer your question Sariah, the clones were instructed to just try and knock you out, not kill you." Explained Fenrir.

"I'm not even going to ask how you think that someone wielding a blade whip wouldn't kill someone, but what was the point of all of this Tenpura-sensei?" Grumbled Raiden as he looked expectantly at his commanding officer.

"Just call me Fenrir, guys, you've earned that much for passing this exam. The point was to test four things, first was to test your existing skills in combat and the basics of your fighting styles. For example, Raiden, you focus on kenjutsu for close quarters combat and specialised kunai for ranged combat, you also have and extremely high chakra capacity that you keep the majority of it sealed and suppressed so as to control it." Raiden's eyes widened in surprise at the fact his sensei new about his father's personal seal to supress his chakra network. He quickly rationalised the fact with the thought that old man Hiruzen must have told him.

Fenrir continued his line of lecturing "Aizen, you are predominantly a close combat fighter with only slight use of off senborn for long range fighting styles. Sariah, you predominantly use long range magnet release jutsu with not much close combat ability because of your lack on natural strength." Both Aizen and Sariah nodded in agreement to the statements.

"The second examination was a test on how you would react to unforeseen dangers on a mission. Whether you would flee or carry on. The third part was what was going to be your first priority after that danger has spiked and your separated, will you go straight back to the mission or do you look for your team?" The three genin nodded their heads in understanding, seeing the importance of testing these things.

"The final test is how you react in a difficult situation? An example of this is the choice I gave you, kill your team mate to save the life another of a loved one. Now let me tell you this, I've seen a lot in my life but I seriously never expected a pair of genin to pull a stunt like that! Seriously, how did you come up with that." Questioned Fenrir, a tone of genuine surprise in his voice.

The two boys glanced at each other before launching into an explanation of what happened.

 _Flashback_

" _Ok, I'm going to make a clone and have in it transform into you while you sneak behind him. I'll give you a sign to tell you when it's time and you get Sariah away from him. When you do, place this tag on him, I'll take care of the rest." Explained Raiden._

" _Okay, just two problems. You didn't tell me the sign and the fact that a regular clone can't perform nin jutsu." Aizen sniped back at the older boy._

" _Ah, but that's the thing. I'm not going to use the academy clone." Said Raiden as he formed a unique hand sign, with his hands clasped together, both his middle and pinkie fingers pointing upwards with his thumbs inside the clasped hands._

" _ **Blood clone no jutsu"**_ _Whispered Raiden as he began to breath out a thick red mist from his mouth. The mist quickly covered Raidens body from view. As the mist imploded inward quickly revealing an exact copy of Raiden absorbing the blood coloured mist._

 _The two Raiden's nodded to each other as the clone transformed into a copy of Aizen. As they separated Raiden and the Aizen clone dropped softy to the forest floor before moving towards the clearing while the real Aizen moved around the clearing via the branches to be located behind the white clad figure standing in the clearing._

 _End Flashback_

Fenrir nodded his head at the explanation, "Yes that was a good idea, your actions definitely surprised me as I never expected you to do something as drastic as to stab Aizen in the back, an effective shock strategy. Your free for the rest of the day but come to training ground 32 at 6 am, hell starts tomorrow. Have fun!" He disappeared in a **Leaf Body Flicker** , leaving a resounding echo of his mad cackle.

Each of the genin felt a shiver go down their spines at the noise. The glanced between themselves and Aizen was first to share his thoughts with his team mates. "What the hell did we just sign up for?" questioned the bluenet as he continued to stare at the spot their sensei had just been occupying.

"Hell on earth if our sensei is to be believed… this is not going end well for us." Muttered Raiden in response to Aizen's question.

"Let's just hope that we don't have to crawl home tomorrow, I don't feel like being beaten into the dirt from day one." Sariah said before turning and beginning to run back towards the edges training ground 44, Raiden soon following and passing her on the way out of the forest and Aizen last to start leaving the forest, racing to catch up to his team mates.

The jonin meeting that night

Nine jonin stood in the Hokage's office as Hiruzen sat in his chair. "So, how are this year's genin teams doing?" A single jounin stepped forward and began to speak.

"Hokage-sama…as much as it pains me to say this I think for teams 1 through 5 we have the same thing to say. Our genin have shown almost no redeeming qualities whatsoever, but we'll make our final judgments on the genin after the test tomorrow." 4 of the gathered jounin nodded at what the man said, causing the old man to sigh and look towards his son, hoping for some good news."

Asuma Sarutobi stepped forward to give his review. "Team 10 should work out well; I just have to deal with Ino's bossy personality and Shikamaru's lazy nature. I believe they'll do well in the genin test" Stated Asuma as he stepped back in line, leaving a smile on the Hokage's face.

Kurenai stepped forward next to give her report. "Team 8 should well as a tracker team with combination of the byakugan, Inuzuka senses and Aburame bugs. I believe they'll pass the genin exam quite easily." Explained Kurenai before going back into line

Kakashi stepped forward to give his description and kept it short and sweet, never looking up from his little orange book. "They contradict each heavily, a fangirl, an avenger, and an idiot. I don't expect much" was all he said before stepping back in line.

Finally, was the person that no one wanted to hear from, while Kakashi hadn't passed a single team so far at least he hadn't sent multiple genin hopefuls to the hospital because of his testing methods. Fenrir Tenpura stepped forward, a dark smile on his face as he begins to give his report.

"Team 6 started out well in the introductions," This surprised many of the people in the room, Fenrir had never before indicated that a team had at all impressed him in the introductions. "I decided to run their test today instead of tomorrow as to save time, in the test… they far exceeded my expectations. To simplify… team 6 passed" everyone had a stunned expression on their faces as they looked at him. Shocked that this man, who had sent genin to the hospital because of his extreme test, had passed a team.

"Why? Actually a better question, how did they pass?! You force your students into the forest of f***ing death, split them up and attack them with your shadow clones! You may argue that you send in clones at low genin level but how many academy students do you think could actually beat a low level genin." Shouted Asuma as he glared at his old team mate.

"Most of the clan raised shinobi or children raised by a shinobi!" responder Fenrir in a growl. Obviously trying to outline his anger at the fact that in previous years he had been given civilian raised genin.

"Drop the subject you two! His training methods have produced result's in the past. If they didn't I would not allow him to keep preforming the same test every year. Now, with the exception on Fenrir, I would like you all to report to me tomorrow evening to give me the results of the genin exam." Commanded the Hokage as the rest of the room nodded in confirmation.

As Fenrir moved to leave the room he felt a hand grab his soldier. Turning to glance of his shoulder, seeing Asuma standing behind him a pleading look on his face "You know I don't normally get involved in other's business, but I know you and I know your training methods. Please, I ask you this as a friend, don't break them, at least not on the first day." Begged the young Sarutobi as held Fenrir's stare.

Fenrir rolled his shoulder's to shake off Asuma's hand as he continued to walk out the Hokage's office. As he left he responded to the Sarutobi's plea. "That's not up to me, It's their choice in the end that dictates whether they break or not." Responded Fenrir as he left the room.

 _ **Raiden's point of view**_

'Is that what it's like to be a shinobi? To fight for your life against attackers while were just trying to complete a mission. Why did I just feel nothing when I killed that second shadow clone? Hell it would have been better if I did just feel nothing. But I didn't feel it when I took down the first shadow clone, heck I went into a miniature straight of shock afterwards.' Thought Raiden as he stood atop the hokage monument, staring into the night sky.

'Is it because I was protecting Sariah or is it because of something else' Raiden continued to question his mental state and he continued to stare into the night sky never noticing that his Sensei had joined him star gazing.

 _ **Sariah's point of view**_

The silver clad kunoichi sat on the roof of her house as she stared into the night sky. She sighed as she thought of the glaring weakness in her combat style, her lack of a taijutsu style. Whilst her silver was effective for long range combat but was not very helpful in close range combat as her reaction time, nor her area sensing capabilities were good enough to move silver to block any close range attacks.

'The problem is that I'm just not suited for either the academy style, because it was two rigid for her, and my dad's tiger style, as I had the required flexibility but not the strength. Maybe I should ask Fenrir-sensei for any suggestions, maybe I can also ask that Anko lady. From what I've seen from her snake style, it should be perfect!' wondered Sariah as she stared up into the night sky.

"Sariah! Sariah! Come down from their young lady, it's almost time for dinner." Shouted Sariah's mother, Cestella.

"Coming mom!" shouted Sariah in response as she left the roof, wondering what the day ahead would bring.

 _ **Aizen's point of view**_

Aizen continually practiced a set of attacks on a group of wooden training stands, continuously attacking with a flowing barrage of palms as he moved around to hit the polls behind him and on his sides. As he slowed down and shifted stance he called out to talk to the figure hidden in the shadows.

"Hinata-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sarcastically questioned Aizen as he began to hit the polls with chakra infused fists and kicks to leave small dents in the wooden polls.

"H-h-hello Aizen. I-I-I just came to congratulate you on passing your genin test" Replied the Hyuuga heir, flinching as she saw Aizen's fist break through the wooden poll.

"You need to stop that Hinata." Said Aizen as he stopped attacking the polls, turning toward the shy Hyuuga.

"What do you mean Aizen?" Questioned the confused girl as the taller boy moved towards her, stopping directly in front of the smaller Hyuuga. Looking upwards, Hinata met Aizen's covered eyes, his 5'3" form looming over her.

"Flinching at combat, I can understand that you don't like hurting people, but you chose to be a shinobi. Unless you want to be an off field medical ninja you are going to need to fight. You don't need to enjoy hurting others, but you need to be able to follow through with your attacks, don't pull your punches." Advised Aizen as he stepped around his cousin and walked into the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata spun around and watched Aizen walked into the building, before smiling and whispering to herself. "Thank you Aizen, I'll try to do as you said" said Hinata as she followed him into the compound.

The next morning, Training ground 32

 _ **Raiden's point of view**_

Raiden yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he walked into the clearing that made up training ground, a small river running around the west side of the clearing before ending in a small lake that took up a large part of south-west area of the massive clearing.

Raiden turned towards the sound of a tired yawn as Sariah entered the clearing, rubbing her eyes. "Morning Sariah, have a good sleep?" Questioned Raiden as he looked to the kunoichi.

"Fine, and you?" responded the yawning girl as she opened her eyes, revealing her obvious lie with the weary look in her eye. Raiden chuckled to himself as he could obviously see that it was too early for the bluenet.

"So he tells us to come here at 6 am and he's not even hear yet." Raiden and Sariah spun as they head a familiar voice coming from the trees. They saw that the speaker had been a resting Aizen as he sat on a tree branch. The Hyuuga pushed himself of the branch and rolled as he landed, limiting the force of the fall.

"Do you ever take those off?" Asked Sariah, referencing the ever present sunglasses and the fact that it was still dark out.

"No" responded the Hyuuga immediately, causing his team mates to sweat drop at this.

"Who ever said I wasn't hear?" Questioned Fenrir as he emerged from the shadows of the forest, a smirk adorning his features at the shocked faces of his students at the fact he had been in the shadows the entire time. He quickly turned serious as he called his students to listen.

"Okay guys, we'll start this morning with a physical warmup before starting chakra control exercises. Begin with 3 laps around the clearing before doing 100 push ups, and sit ups. Oh, and if you stop, you'll have to start from the top." Instructed a smirking Fenrir as the genin's eyes widened at the final part of the command.

The three genin quickly started the warm up as they ran around the clearing, Raiden quickly pulling ahead because of his speed. Raiden ran around the 3km circumference of the clearing, taking 20 minutes to complete. He quickly caught his breath before dropping to the ground and starting to perform the push ups.

Aizen and Sariah caught up to the Senju as he was nearly finished the push ups, his arms shaking as he finished. Raiden rolled to his back before beginning the sit ups. Ten minuites later found the three genin lying on the ground panting. As the three started to get to their feet Fenrir walked up to them and continued with his instructions.

"Well done guys, that was pretty fast for genin. So now we'll be starting chakra control exercises. Speaking of which, do any of you now any exercises?" Questioned Fenrir as he glanced between the three as they shook their heads in the negative. "Ok then I'll teach you how to do a basic one."

Fenrir walked towards the edge of the clearing, motioning for the three to follow him. Their sensei stopped as he stood in front of the tree line. "Okay guys, this exercise is called the tree climbing technique." Noticing the questioning looks from his students he decided to just demonstrate.

As he walked up the side of the tree, chuckling at the astounded look on Sariah's face and the wide eyed expression on Raiden and Aizen. "The technique is the process of releasing chakra from one's feet in a constant stream, too much and you'll be blown straight of the tree, too little and you won't stick. The best advice I can give you is to try and get your hand to stick to the tree before you try walk up it." Advised the jounin as he pushed of from the tree he was on and landing behind the genin.

The three stepped forward and placed a single hand each on their respective tree's before pushing chakra into their hands, Aizen also activating his byakugan to assist him in his attempt, with varying levels of success. Raiden easily overshot the mark as he caused a small hand shaped impact mark on the tree. On the other hand, Sariah slightly undershot the mark, causing nothing to happen.

Aizen's attempt though, was far more accurate with his attempt, because of his extensive tanning by his family with chakra infusion, causing his hand to stick on his third attempt. The Hyuuga placed a foot on the tree and attempted to pulse Chakra to his feet as he watched the build-up in the limb.

As he reached the right level of chakra he slowly placed his other foot on the tree. After another few careful steps up the trunk of the tree he began to speed up, as he sped up he lost control and let his chakra to slip, causing his foot to slip and forcing him to lose his grip and slip from the tree, landing flat on his back. Aizen flipped to his feet before trying again, keeping a far greater level of concentration.

While this happened, Sariah had gotten a hang on sticking her hand to the tree and was taking the first careful steps up the trunk. She to lost control as she pushed too much into her next step, pushing her back of the tree. Raiden was the furthest behind of the three as he constantly left hand print marks on the tree, getting increasingly smaller. Raiden growled as an idea came to mind.

Raiden took a step back and formed a familiar hand seal before breathing out a red cloud. The cloud was quickly pulled inward as it formed the blood clone. The two stepped forward as they continued the exercise, quickly picking up the final steps to stick his hand to the tree. They two Raidens placed a foot each on a separate tree trunk, managing to get their first step to stick to the tree.

As the two started to take their next steps up the trunk the struggle to control their chakra was apparent as the clone blew a crater into the tree on an uncontrolled third step, sending him flying until his back hit another tree. Fenrir began to chuckle darkly, knowing this would continue for some time.

Time passed quickly as the trio attempted to perfect the technique. Aizen was the first to complete the training as he managed to keep his chakra levels regular as he walked up and down the trunk. Fenrir had pulled him aside and showed him to the nearby river, explaining the next water walking technique.

"This has nothing similar to the tree walking, while the tree is a solid surface and so need a constant stream of chakra to stick to it. Water, on the other hand, is fluid and needs an alternating stream of chakra. The same warning as the tree walking, too little and you'll sink, too much and you'll be rocketed straight of the surface. Same advice as before, try it with your hand first, the water will feel solid once you've got it right." Instructed Fenrir as he began to alternate between the two still attempting the tree walking and the Hyuuga.

Sariah soon joined Aizen as she began water walking, finally finishing the tree walking. Raiden and his clone struggled onwards as he constantly lost control part way up and shot himself of and into other trees. Eventually he was able to finish, joining his team mates as they attempted water walking.

Aizen was already soaked through as he attempted to walk over the surface, obviously having lost control and fell in on a previous attempt. Sariah was not much better, and had thankfully taken off her heavy gauntlets before she had started practicing the technique. Her wet clothes clung to her body as he attempted to walk over the river.

The Raidens knelt down and placed their hands on the surface of the flowing water as they began to try and build up and fluctuate their hands. The chakra burst outwards as they lost control, drenching their upper bodies. The duo growled in frustration, Raiden's usual calm and collected persona nowhere to be found as they repeatedly tried to perfect the technique, constantly being drenched in a veritable explosion of water.

Only once Aizen and Sariah were able to confidently walk on the water's surface was Raiden able to start taking the first few steps atop the river. The Senju and his clone were able to take three steps on the water before falling into the water, again drenching they're already soaked bodies.

After about another hour of attempts a pair of drenched and frustrated Raiden's finally completed the technique. As a chuckling Fenrir was about to come over and join the Genin trio the original Raiden bit his thumb on his right hand and paced it on the chest of his clone as he formed a half tiger seal with his left.

" **Blood Clone: Absorb"** growled an angry Raiden as the clone devolved into the same cloud of red mist as it had been created from. The mist was absorbed back into Raiden via his hand. He groaned as the veins on his body turned black and his skin seemed to shift for a couple seconds.

Seeing the confused faces of the other genin, Fenrir decided to explain what just happened. "That was the special ability of the blood clone, the reabsorption technique. It allows the user to reabsorb the clone into their bodies, gaining their memories and physical experience." Explained Fenrir as he saw looks of comprehension cross their faces.

Raiden continued from where his sensei had left off as he continued the explanation. "The technique does have its drawbacks though. To absorb the physical experience, the jutsu breaks down and rebuild your muscles from scratch. This means that if you absorb more than two or three of the clones at once without a large amount of rest in between, a highly skilled medic nearby or a healing bloodline it will permanently damage your body."

The genin's eyes widened at the serious implications it could have. Fenrir continued to what he was going to start saying previously. "Okay, from what I saw I have an idea of your level of chakra control. Aizen, you have the greatest level of control of your team, as expected of you being a Hyuuga because of your family fighting style. Sariah, you're not far behind Aizen in control. Raiden, to be blunt, your control understandably sucks, especially with the amount of pressure on your body from those seals."

Aizen and Sariah preened under the praise while Raiden subconsciously rubbed the back of his hands where one could see an almost unnoticeable black diamond on them. "Aizen, you expressed an interest in learning different fighting styles than just the gentle fist. I know you already have learnt the basics of the iron fist so I'll teach you more on that. I believe that you should also study medical jutsu because of your chakra control." Suggested Fenrir as he thought over the team dynamic.

He next called out Sariah. "Sariah, you mostly rely on your silver as a long range weapon to protect yourself. You might want to look into genjutsu so as to confuse your enemies and keep them out of striking distance." Advised their sensei as he tried to think of a way to counteract the kunoichi's lack of muscle mass.

He quickly moved on to Raiden as he continued breaking down their abilities and ways to fix their weaknesses. "Raiden, I don't even know if theirs's anything connected to chakra control I can advise you to do. You seem to be effective enough with your sword and seals, any questions?" Asked Fenrir as glanced between the genin.

Sariah went first as she questioned her sensei. "Why did you suggest I look into genjutsu? Also I thought of way to counteract my lack of strength, what about the taijutsu style that Anko lady uses." Fenrir nodded at the suggestion before responding.

"I thought it would be useful to learn genjutsu so as to trick your opponents into thinking that more attacks are happening, or that you're in a different place then in reality. On your point about the snake style, that slipped my mind entirely. I will ask Anko if she'll be willing to teach you next time I see her." Answered Fenrir as he motioned for the next question.

"Why medical jutsu?" questioned Aizen as he looked at his sensei.

"Team 6 is going to be a rounded combat team. We already have both a long range specialist and a nin jutsu powerhouse" Explained Fenrir as he referenced Sariah and Raiden's place in the team. "

Because of our place as a combat team we need a field medic. And with your chakra control and interest in taijutsu, as well as your fairly large chakra reserves for your age make you a perfect choice for a battle medic." Explained Fenrir as he his students nodded in understanding.

"Now the next thing I want to do is find your chakra natures. Just pump chakra into these." Explained Fenrir as he gave a piece of chakra paper to each of them. As the trio pushed chakra through them the resulting effects shocked Fenrir.

Jutsu list

Blood Clones: The user forms a unique hand seal as they release a red cloud from their mouths that forms into a clone. The clone is just as durable as the original but takes ten times the chakra of a normal shadow clone.

Blood Clone: Absorb: The user opens a wound on their hand and forms a half tiger seal on the other to absorb the clone as it deforms. Once absorbed the clone's memories are transferred and the body breaks down and rebuilds the muscles to assimilate the physical training.

 **And that's where I'm ending it! Thanks to those who have already read my store so far, I'm amazed at how many of you there are! Like last I'm asking how was it? Better, worse?** **Did you like it? hate it? Please comment and note flames will be ignored and fed to the Songbird.**


	5. Chapter 5: The elements

Legacy of the second Hokage: Raiden

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of Legacy.**

 **Scarease, thank you for your suggestions, I will try and follow your advice, now, please don't think that I'm going to make my characters over powered. I am going to make Naruto a bit more powerful and serious. Also a slight cannon change, maybe, I don't know if elemental bloodlines show up on the chakra nature test, if so this is a cannon thing, if not, then this is a rule of my AU. Also there is another thing I must mention. If you don't have an affinity for a bloodline it will show up as weaker e.g. A character with boil release, but only an affinity with water will have the paper liquefy and simmer a little, whilst if they had both it would turn to steam.**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu: **Transformation Jutsu**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Chapter 5: The elements

Raiden's paper reacted first, it first split down the middle before one side seamed to liquefy with small bolts running through it, the remaining side burnt with a slight orange flame. Sariah's reacted next as she pulsed her chakra through it, causing the paper to crinkle before seaming to turn to dust and fall to the ground.

These did not surprise Fenrir as he expected Sariah to show the magnet release because of her abilities with silver. He was slightly surprised to find Raiden with both his parents bloodlines. No, what surprised him was Aizen, first a non-arrogant Hyuuga, next he shows an interest in learning things other than the gentle fist, now this! What the hell was going on!

Aizen's paper first seemed to burn as it slightly cut and turned to dust, as the pile fell to earth it also seemed to dampen as light bolts of lightning passed through it. "How the actual f***! This should not be f***ing possible! You have an affinity with all five natures!" Shouted a surprised Fenrir as he and the other two genin stared at Aizen's results.

"Well with that happening I think I should what the f*** just happened" Said a, still, surprised Fenrir. "Sariah, you have a lightning and earth affinity, and from the way it's combined it seems you have the magnet release, which is strange as it normally occurs in Suna." Explained Fenrir as he saw the kunoichi flinch slightly. His eyes narrowed as he saw this, she knew something he didn't.

He put that to the back of his mind as he turned to Raiden. "You, on the other hand, have strong affinities for wind and water, unsurprising from who your parents are. You also seem to have inherited your fathers storm release and your mother's scorch release." Explained Fenrir as Raiden smiled at that fact.

Fenrir turned to Aizen as he shook his head at the insanity of what he was about to say. "Aizen, I don't even know how the f*** this is happening but you seem to have an affinity for all five elements, although at varying levels. Strong for earth and fire and weak for water, lightning and wind." He almost wanted to go slam his head against a tree at a dream come true and the insanity of what was happening.

"You know what, f***it! You guys get the rest of the day off! I need to organize a couple of things to train you to use those abilities. Aizen, Sariah, just do me a favor and go to the shinobi library to read up on genjutsu and medical nin jutsu. Raiden, just keep doing what you've done so far." Fenrir turned away from the three and began to walk out of the clearing before Sariah stopped him.

"Sensei, could you show us your affinities?" The kunoichi called after him. Fenrir nodded and pulled a piece of chakra paper from his pocket before turning around. He pulsed chakra into the paper as it turned black and split in half, one half crinkling whilst the other burned. Surprise flashed over their faces at the results.

"What does the paper turning black mean?" Questioned Aizen as he looked at the paper.

"My bloodline, the dark release." Explained Fenrir as he showed them his palms for the first time, showing two overlapping black diamonds with red outlines taking up most of his palms. He didn't explain any further before **Body flickering** away. The three looked between themselves as they wondered what they should do for the rest of the day.

"It's about twelve o'clock now so the other teams should be finished with their training, let's go find them and get some food." Suggested Raiden as they walked out of the clearing. The others nodded in agreement as they began to pick up speed.

"Knowing those guys they'll likely be at the BBQ place." Suggested Aizen as they rain across the branches. As the trio reached town they made a beeline towards the Akimichi barbeque. As they arrived they noticed that team 8 and 10 were hear. They quickly joined the others.

"So, team 6 graces us with their presence, how are you guys?" Questioned Choji as he munched on a rack of ribs.

"Good, how'd you guys do in your test's guys?" Responded Sariah as she asked a question of her own.

"It was troublesome to say the least. Asuma-sensei made us try and retrieve a scroll he was protecting." Replies Shikamaru as he slowly at his food.

"Heh, Kurenai made us try and find her while she was under a genjutsu." Explained Kiba as he and Akamauru dug into their food.

"So what do you guys think about your teams?" Asked Aizen as he stole a rib of Hinata's plate.

"Great! With my team I can show how much of how much of an Alpha I am!" Kiba proclaimed arrogantly in response. Shikamaru scoffed as he answered the question.

"Ok since I'm with Choji but it's just going to be troublesome with Ino being her bossy self and Asuma actually trying to make me care." Complained the lazy Nara, ignoring the glares said girl was giving him as he continued to eat his food whilst looking half asleep. Raiden began to chuckle at Shikamaru's complaint.

"What did you expect, that he would let you sit on your lazy ass and watch clouds! It's his job to get you to take this seriously!" Exclaimed Raiden as he began to full out laugh. Shikamaru glared at the Senju as he laughed, although any one could see a slight twitch upwards at the white and red haired genin's reaction.

Ino went next, still glaring at her team mate. "Fine, although I got stuck with the lazy ass and food boy. I wish I was on Sasuke-kun's team instead of forehead or Naruto-baka." Grouched Ino as Raiden stopped laughing and glared at the Yamanaka heir.

Aizen and Sariah glanced between each other as Raiden started to speak, knowing exactly what happened to those who insulted Naruto in front of their friend. "You know something Ino, you should be glad at the team you got. Shikamaru might be lazy but he's a genius and Choji is as dependable and loyal as they come." Growled Raiden as he defended the two clan heir's.

"Oh and Ino, I feel sorry for My otouto on team 7. He's stuck with a pink haired banshee and a brooding emo bastard. The only saving grace is their sensei, let's just hope they passed. And Ino, you really should stop that diet if you expect to have the energy to be a f***ing ninja" Continued an irate Senju as the other genin's eyes widened at the implications of what he just said, minus team 6.

"What are you insinuating Raiden. I know you and Naruto are close but I thought he was an orphan, his family's dead! What do you mean he's your little brother!" Exclaimed a shocked Shikamaru as he saw Raiden turn serious.

"He may not be my otouto, but he is my cousin, so he's still family. The hokage told me about it on the night of the exam. Now never mind that, let's talk about different subjects" Stated Raiden as he again relaxed, a tone of finality in his voice, conveying one message to the other genin. Drop the subject or else.

Team 6 ordered food for themselves and dug in as they continued to talk with the other teams. The atmosphere returning back to normal after a while. Raiden was able to convince Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and, surprisingly, Shino to join in on a game of black jack.

"Seriously, this is the best idea you can come up with to pass the time?" Griped Aizen as he put forward some yen to pay in as Raiden dished out the cards.

"You got a better idea Aizen, cause if so I'd love to hear it" Growled Raiden as he placed down his own pay in price.

Time passed quickly as the other genin joined them as they gambled with gear. The stakes included, but weren't limited to, several high powered explosive kunai from Raiden, some silver sand from Sariah and normal money from Shino, Kiba and Aizen

'I wonder where Naruto is? I told him to meet me here once he was finished with his team.' Mentally questioned Raiden as he hit Shino, landing him on 23, knocking him out of the round as he sat back. Putting Raiden as the winner, again.

"That's three rounds in a row you've won! I'm out!" shouted Choji as Raiden pulled his winnings towards him, replacing the kunai back in his pouch and the money in a small storage scroll.

"Well, I better go home guys, I need to check where Naruto is." Said Raiden as he left the restaurant to look for his cousin. He eventually found him tied to a poll in the memorial training ground, still trying to get loose.

"So this were you've been Naruto. I can't believe they left you here." Sighed Raiden as He cut the ropes.

"Thanks Raiden, what took you so long?" Shouted Naruto as rubbed his sore arms and chest from being tied up for so long.

"I didn't think they would leave you tied to a poll!" Responded Raiden as he heard Naruto's stomach growl. The Senju sighed as he mentally said goodbye to the money he had just won. The genin grabbed a stick of pocky from the box on his leg and began to walk away as he started to chew on the candy.

"Come on Naruto, let's get some Ichiraku's" Said Raiden as he caught Naruto's attention, causing the blond Jinchuruuki to whoop in joy as the Uzumaki duo walked to Naruto's favorite place in Konoha.

 _ **Fenrir's point of view**_

Fenrir sighed as he walked towards the dango stand to talk to Anko. As he walked in he saw Anko almost gorging herself on dango as she sat with Kurenai. He took a seat as he waited for the torture and interrogation tokubetsu jounin. Fenrir coughed to get the attention of the brown eyed snake summoner.

"What do you want Fenrir?" Questioned Anko as she stopped stuffing herself, glaring at the jounin for interrupting her.

"I need a favor Anko. One of my student's has shown an interest in the snake style and you're the only person who still knows the fighting style in this village. I personally agree with her on the idea. She doesn't have much physical strength and the only other styles she could learn, fox and marionette, isn't used by anyone." Explained Fenrir as he called over a water to make an order.

"So what? Why should I teach her?" Questioned Anko as she went back to stuffing herself.

"You have a chance to try and redeem the style. No one uses it anymore because of Orochimaru…" Anko stiffened at the name of her ex-sensei as Fenrir continued. "But, if your so against it I'll just give her notes on the fox style." Fenrir got up to leave before Anko grabbed his wrist. Fenrir turned to see a serious look in her eyes as she glared at the fellow jounin.

"I'll do it. Anything to undo the damage that bastard's done." Growled Anko as she let go of Fenrir. He nodded before turning around and leaving, the two kunoichi never noticing the evil smile that crossed onto his face. 'To easy' thought as he began to chuckle inwardly. He quickly took to the roofs as he moved towards the jounin bar to find his next target.

As he arrived he noticed Kakashi entering the bar. He decided to talk to his friend after he was finished. He entered the bar and sat down next to his target. "Evening Fenrir. I heard you finally accepted a team, same year as Kakashi." Stated Hayate as he turned to his old partner, looking at him expectantly with tired eyes.

"Then you know why I'm here Hayate." Responded Fenrir as the bartender placed a shot of whiskey in front of him. He quickly knocked back the burning liquor before Hayate responded.

"You got Raiden on your team and you're not a swordsman. Yugao and I are the only Ninja who specialize in kenjutsu over taijutsu like Raiden does, so you want me to train him in kenjutsu." Responded Hayate as he took another sip of his sake. Fenrir shook his head in the negative as Hayate levelled a question glance at him.

"He has a style, he just needs refinement and guidance. Oh and if you're going to ask, it's the whirlpool style." Elaborated Fenrir as he saw a look of surprise flashed over his friends face before he again became impassive. Hayate took a long drink from his bottle before responding.

"I'll do it. Just make sure he doesn't waste my time. I need to talk to Yugao so where will I find you?" Questioned Hayate as he got up to leave. Fenrir smiled as he responded.

"Training ground 32. We start a 6." Hayate chuckled at his friends training methods as he left the bar. Fenrir was about to get up to find Kakashi before said jonin took the seat next to him.

"Yo Fenrir. So, we finally took teams, huh?" Questioned the silver haired jounin as Fenrir ordered another shot. He took a sip before he smiled and turned to Kakashi.

"Yeah we did. So how is your team?" Responded Fenrir as he asked his own question in return. Kakashi sighed before he answered.

"Barely functioning. Sasuke is driven by vengeance against Itachi and won't work with others because he thinks they'll hold him back. Sakura is a total fangirl and doesn't care about anything other than Sasuke. Naruto was slightly different from what I expected but he was still brash and confrontational. I'm going to need to spend a lot of time working on team work before I can train them." Explained Kakashi as he sighed, glancing at Fenrir with a look that said that he should answer his own question.

Fenrir laughed as he responded. "I feel sorry for you dog. Aizen, while he's a sarcastic bastard at times from what I've seen, he's not an arrogant ass like most Hyuuga. Raiden is definitely a tactician, but he seems to have a slight personality change when he's fighting. Sariah is actually serious about being a kunoichi, although she's not very strong physically."

Kakashi sighed as he slammed his face into the table, grumbling as he complained about his bad luck and Fenrir's amazing luck. "So what are you going to do to get them to work together?" Questioned Fenrir as ha took another sip from his drink.

Kakashi again sighed before he responded. "I actually don't know, maybe do some D rank missions until they can work together. And before you say anything, I'm not going to ambush my team and pretend to try and kill them, I'm not a psychopath. Or you for that matter." Suggested Kakashi to himself before stopping what Fenrir was about to suggest.

Fenrir grumbled to himself at Kakashi comment. "It works, doesn't it?" Questioned Fenrir rhetorically. Kakashi nodded as he couldn't say they didn't work. That didn't mean that the test hadn't sent shinobi, from genin to anbu alike, to the hospital in the past.

"And you, how do plan to train your team? You've always been a very hands on instructor." Asked Kakashi as he pushed his own problems to the side for the moment. Fenrir shook his head before responding to the cyclopean jounin.

"Mainly what I did back when I was an anbu trainer. Sariah and Raiden are going to be taught close combat by Anko and Hayate respectively." At Kakashi's questioning glance he elaborated.

"Sariah doesn't have the strength for my fighting style so she needs something that relies on momentum and speed then brute strength. The only person who uses a style like that is Anko, so I convinced her to tach Sariah. Raiden, on the other hand, has no interest in taijutsu whatsoever and uses the whirlpool style kenjutsu." Explained Fenrir as Kakashi continued where he left off.

"And since Hayate is the only available kenjutsu specialist, he would be best to refine Raiden's technique. So, you'll just train them till you believe them ready for a C rank mission?" Questioned Kakashi as Fenrir got up to leave. The brown clad jounin's only response was a nod of his head as he walked out the door.

The next morning

 _ **Raiden's point of view**_

Raiden carved a set of seals into one of his arrowhead kunai's as he waited for the other's to arrive as he had shown up an hour early. He continued with his tasks, ignoring the outside world as he scratched the symbols into the metal. As he replaced the Kunai he drew his sword and created a clone to practice with.

The two swordsman took their stances as they charged each other, the clone stabbing forward as Raiden spun his blade like a rotor, using the back of the blade to sweep the offending weapon to the side as he stopped the blade in a reverse grip. He thrust his arm diagonally as he attempted to cut the clone across the chest.

The clone brought the blade up to block before dropping to the ground, sweeping the blade at Raiden's legs. The Senju flipped forward over his assailant and brought his sword down on his opponent's back.

The clone rolled to his back to block the blade. He kicked upwards, hitting the Senju in the back. Raiden landed on his front, rolling to the side to dodge an overhead strike from his clone. He quickly blocked a follow up over head strike as he got on his knees. Raiden pushed the blade upwards, causing the clone to stumble backwards.

The Senju surged forwards as he slashed the clone across the chest, opening a deep gash across his side. The clone rushed forward again, slashing at the genin across his waste. Raiden pulled the same trick the clone had, dropping beneath his opponent's sword.

Raiden slashed upwards, trying to get inside the clone's guard. The swordsman jumped backwards to avoid the attack and thrust his blade forward in retaliation, committing its last mistake of the spar.

Raiden blocked the thrust as he spun inside the clone's guard, stabbing him through the stomach as the clone fell limply onto Raiden's back. The Senju removed his blade and took a step forward, shaking the clone off his shoulders. He sheathed his blade on his back as he heard the sound of clapping.

A figure dropped to the ground from the trees surrounding the clearing. "Who are you?" Questioned Raiden calmly as he sat down as the figure moved out of the shadows, revealing a brown haired, tired eyed jounin, with prominent black lines under his eyes.

"My name's Hayate Gekko, I'm a friend of Fenrir's." Explained Hayate as he took a seat on a tree root. Aizen arrived next, completely ignoring the other people in the clearing. Sariah and Fenrir walked into the clearing together.

"Okay guys, we're going to work on your element control. Pick up a leaf and we'll get started." Instructed Fenrir as he nodded in acknowledgment to Hayate. Once the three genin picked their leaves.

"Ok, Aizen you'll start with you fire release. Try get your chakra to get the leaf to catch alight." Described Fenrir as he demonstrated himself, pulsing chakra into a leaf as he caused it to catch alight before absorbing the flames into the symbols on his palms. The genin's eyes widened at what their sensei had just done as he steamrolled ahead.

"Sariah, we'll train your lightning first. Try and get your leaf to crumple like the chakra paper. Raiden, you'll start with your wind release. Just try and cut your leaf down the middle." Explained Fenrir as he again demonstrated, causing the leaf in his left hand to crumple to the size of a pin head while the right split perfectly down the middle.

And this was the theme of the following days. In the morning's the genin attempted to perform their respective leaf exercises before splitting in the afternoon. Raiden would go to train with Hayate as he refined the boy's technique and began to show him the basics of the styles sword techniques.

Sariah would go with Anko to learn the snake style, unfortunately Anko's lessons contained more than just taijutsu as she also began to instruct her in the basics of torture and interrogation. What made it even worse was that Sariah seemed to have a natural flare for it and seemed to enjoy the lesson's. She also got instruction from Kurenai in her free time after she asked for advice on genjutsu.

Aizen was taken by Fenrir and taught the more advanced forms and katas of the iron fist as well as starting instruction on rupture palm, which was Fenrir's personal style. He would also go to the hospital and learned from one of the few medical nin specialists still in the village by the name of Rin Nagakura.

The genin slowly mastered their releases over this time. The first to master them overall was Sariah, being able to crumple and turn her leaves to dust after their third day. Afterwards Fenrir began to teach her the basic techniques of the two nature types during the mornings, being taught the **Earth Release: Double Decapitation** and **Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder** Suicide while the other's continued to attempt their leaf techniques.

The two boys completed on the eleventh day of training as they joined their female teammate in learning the basic jutsu of the nature transformations. Their personal training also progressed quite well. Raiden quickly refined his sword technique under Hayate's training as he progressed with his blade.

Sariah also progressed well in her lessons with Anko and began to learn basic genjutsu from Kurenai, starting with the **Demonic Illusion: Hell viewing technique**. Aizen to progressed well in his training with Fenrir and Rin, become more adept in focusing and manipulating his chakra in combat and beginning to learn to heal others.

As the days passed the genin increased their proficiency in their existing skills and began to learn new ones, their roles in the team becoming more and more obvious with each day that passed. Raiden became easily recognizable as the team's heavy hitter, ninjutsu specialist and stamina freak. Aizen portrayed himself as a close combat expert and the teams combat medic as well as tying for the team's heavy hitter with Raiden. Sariah became prominent as the team's long range fighter and information gatherer.

 _ **Fenrir's point of view**_

As they reached the second month of training Fenrir finally believed his team ready for their first true mission. This was the reason he now sat in front of the old Hokage with Hayate there to back him up in his request.

"So Fenrir, what brings you here?" Questioned Hiruzen, already knowing exactly why the strict Jounin sensei was in his office.

"I believe my team is ready for a C rank message. I know they have not gone on a single mission since I took them on as my students, but I have been training them every day since then and I believe they are ready. If you need proof I've had Hayate helping me teach them and he can attest for their skills." Explained Fenrir as he prepared to defend his case.

"Fine, here" Sighed the old man as he held out a mission scroll to the jounin. Hayate and Fenrir were stunned that the Hokage had just agreed instead of forcing them to defend their case. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth he bowed to the man before taking the scroll and walking out of the office.

As he walked out he couldn't help himself but wonder why he felt a heavy note of dread settle on him once he had received the scroll. He shrugged as he inwardly consoled himself. 'It's probably just nerves.' Thought Fenrir, never noticing the disappearing form of a black clocked figure as it left the tower behind him.

 **And that's where I'm ending it! Thanks to those who have already read my store so far, I'm amazed at how many of you there are! Like last I'm asking how was it? Better, worse?** **Did you like it? hate it? Please comment and note flames will be ignored and fed to the Cerberus.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Forgotten Tree's part 1

Legacy of the second Hokage: Raiden

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of Legacy.**

 **Also note, another AU announcement. I am changing team Jiraiya so that it now includes Sakumo Hatake (The White Fang), an OC, and Minato Namikaze (The Yellow Flash) with Jiraiya (The Toad Sage) as sensei.**

 **E-rank** **\- Learned by** **Academy students** **. Are the basic and most fundamental techniques for all ninja. Also here is the jutsu ranking system**

 **D-rank** **-** **Genin** **-level techniques. Can be achieved by all genin, though many ninjas only learn their "type" of technique.**

 **C-rank** **-** **Chunin** **-level techniques. Sometimes learned by genin who have trained extensively.**

 **B-rank** **-** **Jonin** **-level techniques. Require high levels of chakra to use.**

 **A-rank** **-** **Kage** **or jonin-level techniques. Require great control over one's chakra and may be** **forbidden** **.**

 **S-rank** **\- Secret, extreme level techniques. Are typically unique to a single user.**

 **Now I show these because of one factor, the descriptions for A and B rank. Now since Aizen will be the team's medic and second heavy hitter he will have a lot of B and A rank medical Ninjutsu early on because my understanding is that all medical ninjutsu requires perfect control and complexity, not because of chakra consumption.**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu/techniques: **Transformation Jutsu/8 cantered whirlpool**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view/ location switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Chapter 6: The Raging Waves

 _ **Fenrir's point of view**_

Fenrir finally reached the clearing in training ground 32, tightly clutching the scroll as he dropped down to the edge of the clearing. He smiled as he saw his team practicing. Raiden was attempting to learn a new storm release technique from one of his father's scroll. The young Senju had decided to focus on his strong releases and kekkai genkai for ninjutsu.

Aizen was training with some gentle fist techniques on a clone that Fenrir had left behind. The Hyuuga had quickly become interested in combining ninjutsu into his taijutsu and learning to use medical jutsu in combat. Sariah was trying to manipulate her sand and push lightning chakra into it to try and use it as a conductor for the lightning release technique.

"Okay guys we have a mission!" Shouted Fenrir as the genin perked up and stopped what they were doing. As the stood around him he began to explain the mission. "We'll be joining team 7 in escorting a bridge builder to wave country. We leave in an hour at the front gates of the village, don't be late." Instructed Fenrir before he body flickered away.

Raiden left first of the three, disappearing quickly after their sensei left. The remaining genin wondered what there was for him to pack as they to shot off. He had been carrying what was now unofficially called the scroll armoury by the team after they had seen Raiden unseal everything in the scroll at once. Afterwards there was almost no space left in the area to stand.

1 hour later

 _ **Raiden's point of view**_

The young Senju walked to the gate, waving to the two chunin on duty as he met up with his team mates. Sariah had three small sealing scrolls on her right leg whilst Aizen had a medium sealing scroll strapped diagonally to his back. The trio were soon joined by their sensei.

The team began to become agitated as they waited for team 7 as Raiden pulled out a stack of cards and indicating to his team mates for a game, Fenrir surprisingly joining in as they began to play a game of go-fish to pass the time. The members of team 7 began to show up soon afterwards, first Sasuke and Sakura, who decided not to join in.

Naruto was the last genin to arrive, walking in to a scene of Raiden schooling his team in the card game, Sakura fawning over the Uchia and asking him for a date. Naruto began asking his 'Sakura-chan' for a date as she continued fawning over Sasuke, ignoring the blond. Raiden shook his head in annoyance at his cousin's infatuation with the pinket.

They continued to wait for Kakashi for another hour until he walked into view, followed by a grey haired, bespectacled man who must have been the client. "Your late!" Screeched Sakura at their sensei as he walked up to the gate.

"Sorry I got lost on the rode of life." Answered the silver haired jounin as he walked up to the Tenpura, shaking hands with Fenrir as he continued talking in a low tone to his friend and fellow sensei. "Sending two teams on a simple C rank mission, the old man suspects something, doesn't he?" Questioned the Hatake as Fenrir nodded in response, just as concerned.

The two teams quickly departed the village, going at a decent pace but going slow enough for the drinking Tazuna to keep up with the shinobi. Naruto took point of the group, with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura on one side of Tazuna and Fenrir, along with Aizen and Raiden on the other. Sariah brought up the rear of the formation as they travelled.

Sakura was the first to break the silence. "Say, Mr Tazuna?"

"What is it?" Grumbled the grey haired bridge builder in response as he glanced nervously to the arrow head shaped knife with strange markings that Raiden was spinning around on his index finger.

Sakura continued as she glanced at the man. "Your country id the land of waves, right?" Questioned the pink haired Haruno as the other shinobi began to listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah" grunted the bridge builder in response. "What of it?" Asked the old man as he continued looking at the road ahead, throwing glances at the now interested genin to his sides.

"Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country too, aren't there?" Questioned the ex-civilian as she glanced at her silver haired jounin sensei.

"No, there are no ninja in the land of waves" responded the jounin as he looked at his female student. Seeing the confused look on her face he elaborated "but in other countries there are hidden villages. Each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja reside."

Fenrir picked up Kakashi's line of thought and continued on behalf of the silveret. "To the people of this continent, the existence of shinobi villages means strength, military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighbouring countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government, their independent and have equal status." At this Raiden snorted as Kakashi picked up from Fenrir

"Now a small island like the land of waves has natural protection from the sea so there's no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that poses shinobi villages are the lands of fire, water, lightning, wind and earth. They each occupy vast territories, together they are known as the five great shinobi nations." Explained Kakashi as Fenrir again picked up where he left off

"The land of fire has the village hidden in the leaves, the land of water has the village hidden in the mist, the land of lightning has the village hidden in the clouds, the land of wind has the village hidden in the sand, and the land of earth has the village hidden in the stones." Explained Fenrir as, unsurprisingly, Raiden picked up from the two jonin.

"Now, at this point in time, only the leaders of these five hidden villages are permitted the name Kage, which means shadow. Hokage for leaf, who is currently Hiruzen Sarutobi, Mizukage for mist, who is a man named Yagura Karatachi, Raikage for cloud, which is a shinobi by the name of A, Kazekage for suna who is currently Rasa no Sabaku and finally stone with the Tsuchikage, Onoki" Explained Raiden. Kakashi and team7 were quite surprised by Raiden's knowledge while the rest of team 6 just sighed.

Sakura was the first to question the jounin on what he meant. "Kakashi-sensei, what does Raiden mean when he says at this time?" Kakashi sighed before responding.

"Well, you see Sakura, the thing is that the 5 main villages aren't the only hidden villages. There are other such as the village hidden in the grass or the village hidden by a waterfall, which is an ally of leaf. Because of this the lords have always argued on which villages should be allowed to call their villages Kage officially, as some, such as the village hidden by stars, which calls its leader the Hoshikage do it without permission." Explained Kakashi as Fenrir continued

"Now there has only been two exceptions to this rule. These were the village hidden by whirlpools, who were allowed to call their leader Uzukage until it's destruction in the second shinobi world war and the village hidden by rain because of a man named Salamander Hanzo, so they called theirs the Amekage until it was revoked for unknown reasons about a decade back." Continued Fenrir as the genin's eyes widened at varying degrees, all showing surprise at the intricacy of the system.

Sakura squealed after she got over the shock "Then lord hokage is really important" Exclaimed Sakura as inner Sakura screamed _"Hmm, id that old man really such a big deal? I'm not buying it."_

Naruto thought back to when he was getting his ninja picture taken 'I got him with my sexy jutsu! He can't be that great, believe it'

"That explains a lot" muttered Sariah as she thought back to times she had seen ninja greet the hokage with looks of both respect and slight fear, Aizen having a similar thought process as the Jishaku.

"Hey" Shouted Kakashi, startling almost everyone minus Sasuke, Raiden and Fenrir as he broke them their thoughts. "You all just doubted lord Hokage, didn't you? That's what you were thinking." The jounin phrased as a question, although the anyone who listened would think of it more as a statement.

"Umm" said a surprised Naruto, his voice raising an octave out of surprise and fear of being caught. Sakura and Naruto began to shake their heads madly in the negative in response while Aizen and Sariah didn't move a muscle.

"Well, anyway, there are no ninja battles in a C ranked mission. So, you can relax" said Kakashi as he placed a hand on Sakura's head. His voice was calming with a soothing tone, but Fenrir and Raiden picked up on an underlying tone of uncertainty in the cyclopean jounin's words. Raiden's Eyes narrowed as he watched his sensei tense as they continued Walking.

Time passed quickly for the group as the continued along the path, as they were walking Raiden noticed a puddle in the centre of the rode. He narrowed his eyes as he thought, 'it hasn't rained in weeks, so that puddle couldn't be natural.' Glancing to his teammates he noticed they too had noticed the puddle. Raiden signalled Sariah with a nod a she began to release a tiny amount of silver from her gauntlets.

Once they were a way's in front of the puddle with the two sensei lagging behind the group slightly two clocked figures rose out of the puddle. One of the two quickly flung his partner forwards into the air, a bladed chain that connected them wrapping around the two jonin. "Do it!" Shouted one of the figures as they ignored Sakura and Naruto's exclamations of surprise.

The two pulled the bladed chain apart, shredding the sensei into pieces. Raiden was able to notice a glimpse of wood before the jounin were shredded. He inwardly sighed in relief as he realised the jounin had used the replacement jutsu to avoid the technique. The two enemy shinobi suddenly appeared behind Naruto as he shouted in surprise and horror at the 'death' of his and his cousin's sensei's.

The two moved towards Naruto as one of the shouted. "Now it's your turn!" he exclaimed as they raced towards the blond Uzumaki. Naruto froze up as Sariah formed the serpent seal, a cold look in her eye as she shouted. **"Magnet release: Reverse Polarity"** As she said the technique the silver she dropped earlier came racing back towards her, causing the ninja to need to pause for a moment to avoid the technique.

That moment was long enough it seemed as Sasuke launched himself into the air, shuricken and kunai in hand. He capitalised on the Shinobi's pause as he threw the shuricken, catching the bladed chain and nailing it to a tree. The Uchia quickly followed up with a kunai through the hole in the shuricken before the two could pull the chain free, effectively stopping them in their tracks.

"I can't get lose" growled one of the nin as Sasuke landed on the pair's gauntlet's. He grabbed the two thick ninja tools and used them to balance himself as he kicked backwards into their assailants faces, sending them reeling back in opposite directions. This forced the two to disconnect the chain from their gauntlet's as they regained their footing.

The two split up as one raced towards Tazuna and Sakura and the other to Naruto, Aizen and Raiden standing between the two groups. Raiden shot off towards Naruto as the enemy nin closed in on his little brother. Raiden quickly formed a tiger seal, "Kai" whispered Raiden as seals formed on his body before disappearing. He suddenly picked up speed and seemingly disappeared.

" **Magnet Release: Silver Wall!"** shouted Sariah who stood near Naruto, her sand shooting up and forming a silver barrier between the nin and Naruto just a second late as the claws of the gauntlet scratched Naruto's hand.

The shinobi turned to see a furious Raiden standing behind him, katana in hand and a red glint in his violet eyes. The nin didn't have time to blink as Raiden attacked him. **"4 layered mirage"** growled Raiden as he dropped down and attempted to sweep the enemy nin who dodged by leaping into the air. He soon realised his mistake as the genin below him seemed to fade and reappear behind him, delivering a vertical strike to his back.

This sent the shinobi forwards as he again appeared in front of the nin, slashing at his hip as he narrowly avoided, flinging himself to the side. He was about to get up and attack again before Fenrir appeared unharmed from the treeline and knocked him out with a chakra enhanced blow to the head. He nodded at his students before looking over to the bridge builder.

 _ **Aizen's point of view**_

Sakura jumped in front of the bridge builder in order to protect him, Sasuke to appearing in front of her as he readied himself to defend the client. Aizen activated his byakugan as he ran, his bangs and sunglasses again covering the tell-tale sign of their activation. He flipped over his opponent and landed in a crouch, throwing his hand backwards until the palm made contact with the shinobi's chest.

Aizen smirked as he spun and shouted his technique. **"Directional rupture pulse."** Exclaimed Aizen, a note of arrogance in his voice as his palm was overcharged with chakra before he blasted it into the nin's chest sending back a couple feet. He immediately switched into the gentle fist style as he stated a line few ever want to leave a Hyuuga's lips.

"You're in my field of divination" Exclaimed Aizen as a green, black and white eight trigram seal seemed to appear on the ground **"Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms"** Exclaimed the Hyuuga as he rushed forward, delivering the first two strikes to the still recovering opponent as he shouted. "Two palms!"

Aizen quickly continued as his next two attacks caused the nin to stumble back, "Four palms!" Aizen continued ruthlessly as the following four strikes sent the Shinobi skidding back "Eight palms!" They boy continued, strikes hitting with deadly precision thanks to his bloodline, causing his opponent to fall to his knees, "Sixteen palms!"

Aizen sped up as he delivered the final sixteen strikes, using another jutsu to enhance his effectiveness. He quickly formed the horse seal before he began the final strikes. **"Fire release: Ignition palm"** he split his hands and attacked as red fire chakra coated his hands, allowing him to not only close the tenketsu but slightly burn the chakra pathways and the man's skin, causing it to take longer to heal and reopen.

"Thirty-two palms" Exclaimed the Hyuuga as he sent his opponent flying backwards and crashing into the earth. He began to struggle to get up, his sealed tenketsu making it difficult for him to move. He was soon knocked out in a similar way to his comrade as Kakashi emerged from the forest and hit him with a strike to the temple, sending him into darkness.

Sakura shouted in surprise at the appearance of the jonin as Sasuke just deadpanned at Kakashi. Naruto though was staring at the scattered and cut laws that he had earlier believed was his sensei 'He used the replacement jutsu' realised Naruto as he stared at the spot his Sensei now stood. Kakashi brock him out of his stupor as he apologised.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Explained Kakashi as he walked towards Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke as Aizen followed him. Tazuna sighed as he began to think 'They saved me after all' Thought Tazuna as thought what he had just seen. A well-oiled machine that was team 6 and the skills of the rookie of the year.

"Good job Sasuke, very smooth. You to Sakura." Congratulated Kakashi as Fenrir and the rest of team six joined them. Fenrir nodded in agreement as he spoke.

"Yes, I agree with Kakashi, well done. Sariah, good going on realising he trick and getting Sasuke that opening as well as defending Naruto before yourself. Aizen, Raiden well done to both of you for holding them off." Praised Fenrir as Sariah smiled bashfully at the praise and rubbed the back of her neck whilst Raiden smiled and Aizen nodded in thanks.

 _ **Raiden's point of view**_

Raiden glanced back at Naruto as he saw a dark look cross onto his face. He quickly figured out what was wrong. He walked over and kneeled in front of Naruto as he put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it little brother, I wouldn't have expected anymore from you after your first time in a life or death experience" Said Raiden, trying to calm the boy down.

Naruto nodded, knowing not to take it as an insult because of who it was coming from. "Hey" They turned to see Sasuke calling to them.

"Yeah?" Questioned Naruto as he and Raiden looked questioningly at the Uchia

"You're not hurt are yeah? Scardy cat" Taunted Sasuke as Raiden Narrowed his eyes and glared at him as Naruto began to growl behind him and was about to shout at the Uchia bastard until Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto, stand still. These ninja had poison in their claws, we need to take it out of you quickly. You have to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood so don't move around, that spreads the poison." Instructed Kakashi as Fenrir motioned for Aizen to move towards the blond. As he did Kakashi rounded on Tazuna.

"By the way Mr Tazuna" Said Kakashi as he turned towards the man.

"Yeah, what?" Responded the man, starting to sweat.

"We need to talk" Responded the lazy jonin. Fenrir and Kakashi placed the two nin up against the tree and tied them to it, they then woke up the two ninja as Kakashi told the rest of them who they were.

"These are the demon brothers, Gozu and Meizu. They're chunin from the village hidden in the mist. They specialty is relentless attack; they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice." Explained Kakashi has he stared at the two nin, indicating the one on the left as Gozu and the other Meizu.

Gozu was the first of the two to speak. "How did you know about our ambush" Aizen snorted as he replied to the mist ninja.

"A puddle of water on a dry day and it having not rained in weeks, yeah that's a disguise no-one will see through instantly." Replied the Hyuuga, a mixture of a sarcastic and surprised tone in his voice. Sarcastic because anyone who thought for even a second would see something out of place and surprised at the level of idiocy it takes to even try that.

"In that case, why did you leave it for the genin to do the fighting?" Questioned Tazuna as Fenrir answered this one.

"We could have taken them out quickly, but then we'd have learned nothing. we needed to know who their target was, and what they were after." Explained Fenrir as he and Kakashi glared at Tazuna from the corners of their eye's.

Tazuna reeled back in surprise before he spoke "Mhh. What are you getting at?" Questioned the bridge builder, struggling to hide the nervous edge to his voice.

"This. We wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection, from robbers and highwaymen, you didn't say there were ninja looking for you. Hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B rank mission or higher." Said Kakashi as Fenrir continued as Tazuna bowed his head in shame.

"Our task was to simply get you to your destination and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would have staffed differently and charged of the cost of a B mission. Obviously you have your reason's, but lying to us was not a good idea. We may know be beyond the scope of this mission." Finished Fenrir as he looked to the old man.

"We're genin, this is to advanced for our level of training, we should go back. And I really think we need to treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor." Exclaimed Sakura as Sariah responded to her question.

"Two things banshee. First, I think we didn't do half bad in that fight so if stays like this it should still be in our level. And secondly, look to your left." Said the silver user as she pointed to Naruto. Sakura was about to screech at her for the comment but her curiosity won out and she looked over to her teammate and what she saw surprised her.

Naruto stood there, kunai buried in his hand. Raiden and Aizen stood next to him, shocked as they watched the blood drip from the wound. Most of the other shinobi, minus Sariah and Fenrir, and Tazuna gained shocked expressions as they looked at Naruto. 'Why am I so different? Why am I always, uugh?' "Naruto, stop that, what are you doing" Screamed Sakura as she looked at the blond Genin

'I worked so hardtop get here, pushing myself till it hurt! Training alone for hours! Anything to get stronger! To reach my dream.' Naruto thought inwardly as he began to speak out loud.

"I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away and I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound, I make this pledge, believe it. I'll complete this mission and protect you with this Kunai knife. A real ninja never gives up and nether will I. Don't you guy's worry about me, I'll be just fine, now let's go." Exclaimed Naruto.

"Naruto" Growled Raiden as he walked up and hit his brother over the head, sending into the ground. "You idiot! What are you, a masochist? Aizen, close this thing before my fucking brother bleeds out." Sighed Raiden as Aizen bandaged the wound, not noticing the steam coming off as he healed.

They quickly finished and continued onwards with the mission soon afterwards, never seeing the contemplative looks on their sensei's faces

 _ **Somewhere in the Land of waves**_

You failed! You failed!" Screamed a short man wearing a suit he quickly continued on his rant as he faced the kneeling figures and a man sitting on a couch. "What is this amateur night! I put out big money for you! I thought you were supposed to be hot shot assassins."

The man sitting on the couch gripped the handle of the 6' on his shoulder as he lifted it up. "Stop whining" The man quickly suddenly swung the enormous blade so that it was just inches in front of the midget's neck. "This time, I'll go personally. And this sword will be the last thing he ever see's."

"You sure about that?" Questioned the man, fear evident in his voice. "Apparently Tazuna has a high level ninja guarding him. And since your first attempt failed they'll be expecting you back. They'll be waiting, watching. It'll take someone with very advanced skills" Said the man, gaining back his arrogant tone as he continued to talk.

"Who do you think you're dealing with?" Questioned the sitting man as he continued to hold the blade to the man's neck with little effort. "I am Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist"

Jutsu list:

Magnet release:

Silver Wall: User creates a wall of silver sand to block incoming attacks, strength depends on the amount of sand used. D rank

Uzumaki style:

4 layered mirage: The user moves at top speed to appear and disappear four times to attack the opponent. D rank

Rupture Palm:

Directional rupture pulse: Releases an explosion of chakra from his palm in a pulse, pushing the opponent back. D rank

Fire release:

Ignition palm: The user surrounds his hand in fire chakra to increase the effectivity of taijutsu attacks. D rank

 **And that's where I'm ending it! Thanks to those who have already read my store so far, I'm amazed at how many of you there are! Like last I'm asking how was it? Better, worse?** **Did you like it? hate it? Please comment and note flames will be ignored and fed to the Sharks.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Demon of the Mist

Legacy of the second Hokage: Raiden

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of Legacy.**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu/techniques: **Transformation Jutsu/8 cantered whirlpool**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view/ location switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Reading: (Zabuza Momochi)

Chapter 7: The Demon of the Mist

The two teams of ninja, as well as Kakashi found themselves sitting on a simple boat with Tazuna as the rowed through the mist, having turned the engine off to make as little noise as possible. Fenrir had decided to go ahead of his team and team 7, so as to try and avoid a situation like earlier.

Naruto sat at the front of the boat with Raiden and Aizen on his left and right sides respectively as Sariah and Kakashi sat next to Raiden and Sasuke and Sakura next to Aizen. Tazuna sat at the back of the boat, directly in front of the boatman and he guided the vessel through the mist.

"This fog's so thick, you can't see anything!" Observed Sakura as continued to move through the water. Aizen snorted at the comment before turning to the pink haired Haruno and responding.

"And the award for the most observant kunoichi goes to… Sakura Haruno! Seriously, I had no idea that the fog was thick! It's not like I can see what's around me or anything!" Exclaimed Aizen as he commented on how obvious the statement was to anyone who wasn't completely blind. And even then the necessity of the comment was questionable.

Sakura glared at the Hyuuga until she was snapped out of it as the boatman spoke to the group. "The bridge isn't far now. Our destination's just ahead, the land of waves." Said the man as he continued to push the boat through the white expanse.

A giant structure soon became visible through the dense mist, looming far above them as they moved towards it. They began to pass by it, allowing the genin to clearly see the cranes and other construction units being used to build the monstrous structure. "Woah, it's huge." Shouted Naruto as he marvelled at the sheer size of the construct.

Raiden facepalmed at his blond cousin's actions, but couldn't do anything but agree with the blond Uzumaki's words. The boatman quickly began to berate the blond for his actions, "What? Quiet! I told you! No noise! Why do you think we're travelling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing, moving through the dense fog? So they don't see us!" Exclaimed the man as the blond quickly covered his mouth and Raiden lowly chuckled at the boy's misfortune.

Kakashi was the next to speak. "Mr Tazuna, before we reach the pear I want to ask you something." Said Kakashi. As the grey haired man didn't respond Kakashi took it as a sign to continue. "The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore." Threatened the silver haired jounin.

Tazuna hummed to himself and waited for a moment before responding. "I have no choice but to tell you. No, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

Kakashi questioned the seemingly ludicrous statement. "A deadly shadow? Hmm, who is it?" Tazuna was undeterred by the question as he continued.

"You know him, at least, I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping magnet, Gato." Explained Tazuna as Sariah's, Raiden's and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Gato! Of Gato transport? He's a business leader! Everyone knows him!" Exclaimed the one-eye jounin as he stared, wide eyed at the bridge builder.

"Who, who? What, what?" Questioned the Jinchuriki as he stared at the bridge builder. Tazuna answered the blond as he continued.

"Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true. But below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he used to take over businesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja." He sighed as he looked up at the ninja, seeing that they were engrossed in the story,

He continued quickly at a look from Kakashi "It was one year ago when Gato first set his sight on the land of waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who stood in his way simply disappeared. In an Island nation, the man who controls the sea controls everything! Finance, government, our very lives." Growled Tazuna as he tightened his hands into fists.

"But if that's true, why didn't the daimyo stop him or send for help?" Questioned Sariah as he looked at the man. Aizen nodded his head in agreement as Raiden bowed his head and added his own thoughts.

"A good question Sariah, and one with an equally morbid answer, am I right Tazuna." Whispered Raiden, barely loud enough to be heard. Tazuna nodded sadly in response before speaking.

"Your right, he did try to stop him. He was a good man and didn't have all that much money because he shared it amongst the less fortunate. When he saw what Gato was doing he tried to stop him. For all Varuna's power as a warrior and a politician he and his entire family were killed." Explained Tazuna, a tear sliding down his face at the thought of his friend's death.

He wiped his face as he looked at the ninja, a hard look in his eyes as he again began to speak. "There's only one thing that can stop Gato, and it's the thing he fears the most, the bridge. When it's complete it will join us to the mainland and that will break Gato's control as we will be able to trade without paying his ridiculous taxes." Continued the bespectacled man as he looked up at his creation.

"I am the bridge builder, so it's my job to see this through to the end and why I need your help. Because if I die, my plan and waves last hope die with me." Finished Tazuna, a sorrowful tone in his voice but an underlying feeling of conviction to his words.

Sakura nodded as she brought her hand to her chin. "So that's it! Since you're in charge of the bridge your standing in this gangster's way." Summarised Sakura as Sariah had to stop herself at the, again, obvious observation.

"That means the ninja we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato." Theorised Sasuke as he spoke for the first time since the beginning of the trip. Raiden's eyes widened as he began to mumble to himself as he thought.

"Mist… The demon brother's… Surrounded by water…" Mumbled Raiden as he reached up and began to finger the handle of his katana, a nervous habit of his. Sariah looked on worried at her teammate, never having gotten used to his nervous ticks. The other's ignored or seemed to not notice as Kakashi again questioned the client.

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?" Questioned Kakashi as he thought to himself. 'This explains why lord Hokage sent two teams instead of one. He definitely could tell that Tazuna was hiding something, but he would have sent a chunin tem or even Gai's team if he knew it was this serious.'

Tazuna sighed before he responded. "Because the land of waves is a small and impoverished nation. Even our nobles had little money. The common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B ranked mission, it's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home." The man paused before continuing.

"But, don't feel bad about that! Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset, he'll cry "Grandad! I want my grandad!"" The genin sighed at the scene of the man doing the impression as he continued.

"Oh! And my daughter will condemn the ninja of the hidden leaves, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow. Ah well, it's not your fault forget it!" The genin sighed at the obvious moral blackmail. Aizen chuckled as he responded.

"Ha! Laying it on a little thick, don't you think old man?" Questioned Aizen as he looked at the aging bridge builder, noticing his teammates nodding in agreement with his statement. Kakashi ignored Aizen's comment as he too responded to Tazuna.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice! We'll have to keep guarding you." Said Kakashi, eye-smiling at the man and flicking his forehead protector as Tazuna responded.

"Aww, I'm very grateful" Said the man as he stared blankly at ninja, inwardly cheering at succeeding in his attempt the ninja from going back to the village. The group again fell silent as they continued on their journey until it was broken by the boatman.

"We're approaching shore" Observed the man as the mist started to thin, increasing the ninja's visibility. "Tazuna, we've been very fortunate that no one has noticed us so far" Said the boatman as Tazuna complemented him

"Nice going" Said the bridge builder as they began to enter a tunnel, the last vestiges of mist disappearing as the passed through it. Once they reached the other side the passengers couldn't help but be in aww at the scene. Small trees grew out of the water and quaint buildings peppered the shoreline which was covered in lush green grass.

They finally reached the docking station as the ninja and their client disembarked from the boat. "This is as far as I go, good luck" Said the boat man as he began to start the engine.

"Right, thank you for taking such a risk" sighed Tazuna as the boatman began to move away.

"Just be careful" Were the man's final words before he piloted the boat away. Tazuna turned to the ninja and began to speak.

"Ok! Take me to my home, and I mean get me there in one piece." Instructed the man as he began to walk forward. Aizen couldn't stop himself as he commented.

"Oh really! I thought you meant for us to deliver you in a million bite size pieces! My bad!" Remarked Aizen as his teammates both hit him over the head and spoke as one.

"Knock it off! It's not the time for your comments!" Exclaimed the two teammates in unison. They stared at each other before turning away, their faces tinged red in slight embarrassment. Aizen chuckled before quickly shut up as Sariah glared at him, a promise of pain in her eyes if he continued.

As they continued to walk Aizen leaned over to Raiden and whispered to him once Sariah was out of earshot. "Is it just me, or has she gotten even scarier than before?" Questioned Aizen as he glances at the silver users back. Raiden nodded slightly as he responded.

"Definitely. Especially since she started training with Anko. Apparently she was learning how to torture people from her." Aizen's eyes widened comically at Raiden's casual statement. He glanced back at his friend, her usual happy go lucky attitude nowhere in sight, replaced with a calm and cold air she usually only had around those who she disliked. He shivered at the thought at getting on her bad side when she was like this.

Raiden jogged forward, so as to walk next to Naruto after the blond had rushed forward when Sasuke tried to walk next to him. He gave a small smile to the short Uzumaki. Said orange obsessed ninja returned it with his usual megawatt, foxy grin as they lead the pack. The two stopped, causing the party to halt behind them as Aizen also ran to meet them.

The two genin caught a flash of movement to the left and hurled a kunai each at the location. As Raiden was about to form a seal Aizen, who now stood just behind the Senju, grabbed his arm. The white haired genin turned to the Hyuuga and saw his byakugan active, the Hyuuga having taken off his glasses. "It's not what you think!" Stated the bluenet as he motioned for his teammate to look back at the tree.

The Senju did as told and saw that it was just a rabbit. A white rabbit. 'It's out of season because they're coats are only white winter, meaning this was raised inside and escaped or…' Thought Raiden his eye's widening as he heard a whistling noise. "Get down!" shouted the Senju as he and Aizen hurled themselves to the ground, barely dodging the spinning sword that nearly took off their heads.

The sword continued through the air until it buried itself deep into the trunk of a tree, a man **body flickering** onto the handle moments later. He wore no shirt and had on a pair of purple stripped pants. He also wore cow print arm and leg guards, black shinobi sandals and bandages around his mouth. His forehead protector rested sideways and diagonally across his head, the extra material acting as two tails flapping around his face.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared at the man in front of him as he whispered to himself "Is that…" Cutting off before he finished. Naruto grinned as the genin prepared, Raiden drawing his sword and another kunai, Sariah releasing some silver and commanding it to circle her and Aizen simply putting his sunglasses back on as he silently berated himself from missing the nin in front of him.

'here it is! My chance to shine, believe it! I'm ready this time! I'm not going to lose out to Sasuke.' Thought Naruto as he glanced at the man on the sword before glaring at the Uchia behind him

Kakashi walked forward as he spoke. "Well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja from the village hidden in the mist.

'Rogue ninja! Whatever! Nothing's going to stop me! Ready go" as he began to move forward Raiden moved his blade in front of the jinchuriki, blocking his path and stopping him in his tracks. He glared at his older brother figure and saw him shake his head as he whispered. "Don't he's way above any of our level's, including mine and Sasuke's. Leave it to your sensei."

"But why" Shouted the blond as he continued to glare at the Senju. Raiden turned his head and Naruto was shocked at what he saw there. His eyes were hard and held a look that, whilst Naruto had seen many times, had never been directed at him. The white haired swordsman's violet eyes seemed to be glowing and his pupils were silted like a cat's.

Naruto nodded as he turned back to look at his sensei. Kakashi had reached up to his forehead protector and was about to lift as thoughts rushed through his head. 'If he's our opponent then I'll need this. It could be treacherous though' The members of team 7 gasped at their sensei's actions, always having believed there was nothing beneath the band.

Zabuza stared back at them over his shoulder as he spoke. "Kakashi of the sharingan eye. Did I get it right?" mockingly questioned Zabuza as he looked at the silver haired jonin. Sasuke gasped in surprise as he looked at his sensei, narrowing his eye's at the implications of what the ex-mist shinobi had just said.

"It's bad huh. But you'll have to hand over the old man" continued Zabuza as he continued to look down upon the two leaf ninja teams. Kakashi tensed as he looked up at the swordsman.

'Sharingan? What is that?' Questioned Naruto as he continued to stare at Zabuza, missing Raiden tensing at the shinobi's words.

'What is he saying? Does he have some special power?' Questioned Sakura as she too continued to stare at the ninja.

'Sharingan…' Thought Tazuna as he tried to remember where he had heard that word before.

Aizen's eyes widened behind his glasses as he barely stopped his draw from falling to the ground. 'The sharingan!? But how, mother said that no one outside of that clan had it so how does he have it?' Thought Aizen as he looked at the silver haired nin. The genin were snapped out of their stupor as Kakashi began shouting commands.

"Now quick! Team 7, Manji formation, team 6, the same. Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight! I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it." Kakashi instructed as he finally lifted his head band, revealing a red eye with three comma like marks around the pupil.

"I'm ready" announced Kakashi as he stared at Zabuza. His genin almost recoiled in surprise, thoughts rushing through their heads.

'Ah, his eye! What is that?' questioned Naruto as he caught a glimpse of the strange eye. The ninja could almost see Zabuza's smirk even though his mouth was covered in bandages as he spoke, looking down at the silver haired jounin.

"Well, seems like I get to see the Sharingan in action! This is an honour!" Sneered Zabuza is his gravelly voice, a clear tone of mockery laced into his words. Naruto looked between the nin and Kakashi, frustration clear on his face.

"Everyone keeps saying sharingan, sharingan! Will someone please tell me what sharingan is!" Shouted Naruto, annoyance and frustration clear in the blonde's voice. Surprisingly Sasuke was the one to answer.

"Sharingan, a rare power. It resides in the eyes, the user of the visual jutsu, or dojutsu, can instantly see and comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The sharingan is a special, rare form of dojutsu. However, there's more to the sharingan than that, a lot more." Explained the Uchia as he too continued to glare up at the missing-nin.

Zabuza again spoke, this time a condescending tone in his voice. "You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface. The sharingan can analyse an opponent's technique, and then copy it to the smallest detail." Said Zabuza as mist began to fill the clearing, quickly thickening until no one but Aizen, Kakashi and, probably, Zabuza due to their dojutsu, as in Aizen's case, or experience, as was the case for the two jounin.

Zabuza's voice seemed to come from all directions as the mist began to obscured his figure. "As for you jounin, in the assassination unit of the hidden mist we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile is in our bingo book. It called you the man who's copied over a thousand jutsu, the copy ninja."

'What! Is Kakashi sensei such a famous ninja?' questioned Sakura as she looked at her sensei, beginning to see him in a new light.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Shouted Naruto as he stared a t Kakashi. Sasuke frowned as he moved his gaze from Zabuza to his sensei.

'Wait a minute. The sharingan is a rare trait that only occurs in a few members of the Uchia clan, my clan! Could he be…?' thought Kakashi as a brief flash of hope passed over his face.

Aizen wondered to himself as ha clearly saw their attacker, his byakugan active so as to see through the mist. 'I see why Fenrir-sensei respects him so much, but why does he have that eye? He's obviously not an Uchia if he's still alive. Itachi killed all of them except for Sasuke, right…' wondered Aizen, becoming distracted from the conflict at hand.

Raiden mentally gasped as he saw the eye and began to berate himself. 'That eye, he shouldn't have it! This is bad, very bad! I should have figured it out! Wave is surrounded in water, so the best choice would be a mist ninja! And who better than a rogue member of the seven swordsman!' ranted Raiden as he looked on at the two jonin.

Aizen was the least perturbed about the situation, at least outwardly that is. Inwardly the Hyuuga was angry as he stared heatedly at Zabuza, continuously berating himself about missing the literal giant of a man that stood above him. Said swordsman bent his knees as he again spoke, his voice now serious "Enough talking! I need to exterminate the old man. Now!" growled the nin, his low voice carrying through the entire clearing.

Tazuna gasped as the genin rushed into formation, team 7 standing in front of the man, Sakura to the right, Naruto to the left and Sasuke in front. Team 6 did the same to his back as Sariah stood next to Naruto, Aizen next to the pinket and Raiden opposite the Uchia. Zabuza seemed to sigh as he stood up. "So I'll have to eliminate you first, eh Kakashi? So be it."

Zabuza placed his foot on the tree trunk and disappeared, taking his sword with him, he then appeared again, standing on the water. "He's over there!" Shouted Naruto, drawing the genin's and Tazuna's attention to the man.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw him standing there. "Standing on the water!" Shouted the pinket, surprise in her voice. The members of team 6 froze as they heard the surprise, one thought going through their heads. 'She doesn't even know about water walking!' The three looked between each other, their gazes conferring a single message. Were f***ed!

Zabuza held a half ram seal in front of his mouth as he raised his other hand till it was pointing at the sky. Water swirled around him as mist built up, at this Kakashi narrowed dis eye's 'He's building up a huge amount of chakra.' Observed Kakashi as he tried to figure out what was happening.

" **Water release: Hidden Mist Jutsu"** whispered Zabuza, his voice easily carrying over the sound of the technique. The mist finally finished building, obscuring any sort of vision what so ever. Raiden narrowed his eyes as he whispered to Aizen. "I can't see a thing, are you getting anything with the byakugan?" questioned Raiden as he lowered to his knees.

"Nothing, the mist is infused with chakra and it's interfering with my sight. I can barely see my hand in front of my face, let alone a trained ninja. Anything with you?" Growled Aizen in response, annoyance heavy in his words. Raiden nodded and began to pulse chakra through the ground. He winced at the backlash as the area solidified in his mind.

Raiden got back to his feet before responding, "Nothing, the mist is thick with his chakra so it just feels like he's everywhere!" Responded the Senju as he looked around, his eye's continuing to seemingly glow. Kakashi walked forward a bit as he spoke.

"He'll come after me first" Explained Kakashi as he stood tall, seemingly not at all prepared for the fight

"But who is he?" Questioned Sakura as she looked around, trying to get a glimpse of the assassination specialist. Kakashi took a moment before responding, seemingly not moving a muscle as he spoke.

"Zabuza Momochi, the ex-leader of the hidden mist assassination unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique." Explained Kakashi as he stood there. The genin seemed shaken as Naruto stuttered out.

"S-s-silent?!" Questioned the blond, fear evident in his voice. Kakashi moved for the first time since stepping forward, nodding his head in confirmation before elaborating.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind. It's said to be so fast you pass from this life without realising what has happened. The sharingan cannot fully neutralise it and the byakugan and sensory type ninja can be easily fooled because of the use of the **Hidden Mist** technique it's usually paired with, so don't lower your guard."

Raiden and Aizen nodded, already having tried to find Zabuza to no avail. "Well if we fail we only lose our lives." Continued Kakashi, an uncaring tone in his voice. Sakura bristled as she whispered back to her sensei.

"How can you say that?!" Exclaimed Sakura quietly, at least for her that is. The mist continued to thicken as they waited, making it harder to see every passing moment. The blond Uzumaki noted this as he glanced around.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker!" Exclaimed Naruto. Aizen was about to comment again before stopping in his tracks, a cold feeling settling over him. He hesitantly glanced back over his shoulder to his team mate. He saw Sariah giving him a one eyed death glare, her gold eye seemingly acidic as her hair obscured her right eye as she pulled up her armoured shirt until it laid skin tight, covering her neck mouth and nose.

"The land of waves is surrounded by ocean so mist and fog are an ever-present and common occurrence" explained Tazuna as he fearfully glanced around.

"Sensei" Exclaimed Sakura as the mist covered and obscured Kakashi, blocking him from view. Zabuza again began to speak, almost in a whisper although his voice seemed to come from every direction.

"Eight points" Whispered the ex-mist nin as the genin were slightly shocked, not expecting the sound. The voice continued as it began to list locations on the body. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney's, heart. Now, which will be my attack point?" Questioned the voice, contemplation heavy in his words.

A burst of wind cleared the mist in a small area, allowing the genin to see that the burst had originated from Kakashi as a thin layer of chakra surrounded his body as he began to release killing intent. Sasuke began to shake as he started to hyperventilate. 'I feel like I can't breathe! One shallow breath, one shallow movement of the eye is enough to draw his attack! It's suffocating! If it goes on like this, I'll go insane!' Thought Sasuke as he continued to stare straight at his sensei.

Opposite him Raiden was having a completely opposite reaction to the pressure in the air. 'What is this, what is happening?! Why do I feel so energized?! Like I could tear through an army!' Thought the Senju, inwardly laughing as his seemingly luminescent violet eyes tinged red and his pupils sharpened. He continued to shift into an attack stance as began to smile darkly.

'The clash of two jounin intent to attack, I've never felt anything so chilling, it's as if my own life is being chocked off! No! I can't take it! I'd rather…' Thought Sasuke as he raised his kunai, preparing to plunge it into his body until Kakashi called out to him and stopped him.

"Sasuke" Shouted Kakashi, breaking the Uchia from his thoughts. "Calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you, I will not leave my comrades to die." Continued Kakashi as he turned his head to look at the genin as he smiled. "trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Came Zabuza's voice, breaking them out of their reprieve as he appeared in between team 7 and Tazuna, legs spread wide and head low, with one hand in front of his face, his eyes closed as the other held his zanbato diagonally across his back. His appearance shocked the genin and the bridge builder.

"It's over" Whisperd Zabuza as he straightened and opened his eyes. Kakashi spun around to face backwards, his sharingan focusing on Zabuza. Zabuza swung his blade, forcing the genin to leap back as Sariah formed a pillar of silver, attempting to slow the blade down. It didn't help as the blade cut through it easily as Kakashi leaped forward a kunai into Zabuza's body as another blade emerged from the swordsman's chest.

Raiden regained control off his body as the red tinge left his eyes, having lost control of his body as it moved on its own to stab the mist nin. Raiden pulled out and jumped back, eyes widening as he noticed no blood flowed from the wound. Instead, 'Zabuza' began to leak water as it flowed out of both Kakashi's and his own points of attack.

The water slowly flowed out, forming a puddle on the floor as another Zabuza emerged from the mist. "Sensei! Behind you!" Shouted Naruto, the Blonde's warning in vain as Kakashi reacted to slowly, turning from the water clone just in time to be bisected by Zabuza as he swung his zanbato, gruesomely cleaving him in half.

The two halves of the silver haired jounin flew in different directions before bursting into water, shocking Zabuza and allowing the group to breathe a sigh of relief. 'The water clone jutsu! It can't be!' thought Zabuza as he raked his memories for how the man could have copied it.

'Even in the mist, he saw through my technique and copied it in an instant' realized Zabuza as Kakashi appeared behind him, a kunai to his throat. "Don't move" Commanded the silver haired nin as he stood behind Zabuza. "Now it's over"

Jutsu list

Magnet release:

Silver Pillar: The user forms a pillar of silver to attack or to block attack's with, the strength increases the more silver and chakra used. D rank

 **And that's where I'm ending it! Thanks to those who have already read my store so far, I'm amazed at how many of you there are! Like last I'm asking how was it? Better, worse?** **Did you like it? hate it? Please comment and note flames will be ignored and I'll set Gara on you.**


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of the Tides

Legacy of the second Hokage: Raiden

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of Legacy.**

 **Also, before someone asks, yes, Raiden is ridiculously fast, he has been training with speed related restriction seals for years as his sword style relies on speed. So his top speed is close to Lee's. Note that this doesn't mean he is as strong as Lee, far from it actually as, in physical terms, Aizen is about twice as strong as him WITHOUT CHAKRA TO ENHANCE HIS STRIKES. So while he will always be ridiculously fast in this story, as I have tried to point out, it doesn't mean he can beat all his opponents because of it as he just doesn't have the physical strength. As will be shown, his speed just means he can accomplish his sword techniques, or match Lee in a race. It doesn't mean he could beat Lee in a taijutsu fight. Raiden is a speed, ninjutsu, kenjutsu fighter and that will be his design. So in summary, speed does NOT equal able to beat jonin (Although maybe unaware chunin, example chapter 6)**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu/techniques: **Transformation Jutsu/8 cantered whirlpool**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view/ location switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Reading: (Zabuza Momochi)

Chapter 8: Battle of the Tides.

The area was silent for a moment before cheers from Sariah and Naruto broke the peace, the other genin sighing relief. Zabuza began to chuckle lowly but began to pick up volume as he continued. "Finished?" He questioned as he stopped chuckling, "You really don't get it do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation! I'll never be defeated by a mere copy-cat ninja like you!" Exclaimed Zabuza as Kakashi narrowed his eye's

Zabuza again began to laugh as Kakashi growled behind him, still holding a kunai to his neck. "You really are full of surprises though. You'd already copied my water clone when you made your little speech. Very skilfully executed, you made clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move." Analysed Zabuza as he spoke as if hadn't a care in the world.

"Nice try…" Said the nin as a second Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, finishing for the clone. "…But I'm not that easy to fool!" The clone in front of Kakashi burst into water as Kakashi moved.

"Hey! That one's a clone to shouted Naruto as stared wide eyed at the battling jonin. Kakashi turned to Zabuza, who held his sword ready to fight. Zabuza swung his blade around his body, attempting to decapitate Kakashi as said nin barely ducted beneath the incoming blade.

Zabuza continued the attack, the blade burying itself into the ground from the force of the swing. Zabuza continued to spin, grabbing the tip of the handle as he brought his foot to kick the silveret, sending Kakashi flying. "Now!" He shouted as he grabbed the blade again, using the swords length to easily leaver it up as he pulled it from the ground.

The rogue nin blitzed forward to the flying Kakashi, the leaf jonin landing in the water. He caught a glimpse of the ground as he growled. Sliding to a stop right in front of his obstacle as he spoke "Makibishi spikes! Trying to slow me down? Hmph, foolish." Zabuza turned around and jumped into the air, curving so as to dive head first into the water.

"Sensei!" shouted Naruto, worry clear in his voice as he lost sight of the jonin. Sakura gasped as the mentally reeled back in shock. 'I can't believe Kakashi sensei got kicked through the air like that!' Thought the Haruno as she looked on in shock.

"He has great physical skill to!" Exclaimed Sasuke as the other genin nodded in agreement. Kakashi eventually resurfaced, his usually spikey hair plastered to his head. 'This water isn't normal! It's dense, heavy!' Observed Kakashi as Zabuza appeared behind him, beginning to preform hand seals.

"Fool!" Growled the man as he finished the seals, pushing his hands forward. **"Water release: Water Prison"** Shouted Zabuza as Kakashi turned around, eye's wide in surprise and a hint of fear as he shouted.

"No!" Cried Kakashi as the water burst upwards, surrounding the jonin in an orb of water, restricting his movements. 'Escaping into the water, bad mistake!' thought Kakashi as he turned his head, seeing Zabuza's arm inside the sphere of water. The missing nin laughed at the trapped nin.

This prison's made of water, but it's stronger than steel! It's hard to fight when you can't move! So much for the great Kakashi! I'll finish you of later, but first your little friend's will have to be eliminated." Said Zabuza as he formed a single hand sign. **"Water release: Water Clone"** Shouted Zabuza

Kakashi lifted his head in shock, 'He's even more skilled than I thought!' exclaimed Kakashi as he watched, powerless to interfere. The water in front of Zabuza raised upwards, forming into a copy of the swordsman. As it coloured Zabuza again spoke to the mostly gasping genin.

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja?" Questioned Zabuza as he continued "When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, the you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly your profile has been entered in my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja." Zabuza formed a seal as he was again obscured by mist.

"But to call upstarts like you, ninja? It's a joke!" continued the nin as the genin prepared themselves. Zabuza suddenly burst forward out of the mist at an unprepared Naruto, kicking him back as his forehead protector was knocked into the air. The clone stamped its foot down on the Konoha symbol as Naruto crashed to the ground. "Your just brats!" Finished the swordsman.

The genin turned back to look at their downed member, Sakura shouting after him. Kakashi saw this and shouted out to the genin. "Listen! Get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight!" Ordered the jonin, his voice muffled by the water.

"He's using all of his power to keep me in this prison, so he can only fight you with his water clone! But, the clone can't go far from his real body! If you get away from him, it can't follow! Now run!" Explained Kakashi, desperation beginning to creep into his voice as he continued, glancing between the members of the group

'Run away! Not an option! That became unthinkable the moment you got caught' thought Sasuke grimly. 'No matter how fast we run or how far we go, he'll track us down. And wipe us out.' Thought Sasuke as he faced the attacking nin.

'If we try a manji defence formation he can get around it in an instant! In the end, if we're on our own were finished. Our only chance at survival, is to rescue you!' "We've got to do it!" Concluded Sasuke as he charged forward, throwing projectiles as he ran. The clone just calmly reached for his blade and batted the shuriken out of the way in a single swipe.

Sasuke proceeded to jump into the air, attempting to attack from above. "To easy." Muttered the clone as it grabbed Sasuke out of the air by his neck and hurled him backwards. Sasuke hit the ground hard as he slid back across the ground. Raiden growled as he tried to think of a strategy, trying to plan around his foe.

'He's too strong for a frontal assault, so let's try some misdirection.' Thought Raiden as he prepared to attack. He froze as he saw the figure of Zabuza looming over Naruto. He watched, stunned, as his cousin attempted to crawl away, stopping as he placed weight on his damaged hand, sending a burst of pain through his body.

Naruto thought over everything he said and had happened in the past months as he stared at the headband under Zabuza's foot. He clenched his hand as he thought of the promise he had made earlier that same day. 'That's right, I'm a ninja know, believe it! I swore an oath of pain! I won't run away!' Thought Naruto as he got up and rushed forward.

The blond yelled as he raced forward, ignoring the shouts for him to stop from his teammates and sensei. Zabuza chuckled at the charging genin, "Fool" said Zabuza as the blond reached him. The clone swung his leg round, sending the boy flying back. The blond hit the ground hard as he rolled back kicking up dust in his wake.

Raiden ignored Sakura as she admonished the Uzumaki, staring at the item clutched tightly in Naruto's hand, the headband Iruka gave him that night. "Hey you. The freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book. The ninja that will become Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves…" Said Naruto as he got back to his feet, gasping for air.

"… He never backs down. His name's Naruto Uzumaki" Finished the blond, a line of blood flowing from the side of his grinning mouth. Raiden smiled at his little brother as he said that, proud of the boy's determination. Tazuna to looked on as his opinion of the blond changed. 'I thought he was all talk, but this kid's got guts' thought the greying man.

"All right Sasuke, Raiden, listen up can you hear me?" Questioned the blond as the two responded in the affirmative. "I've got a plan." Continued the blond as the Uchia and Senju smirked. 'Hmph, now he's got a plan? This guy…' thought the Uchia as he spoke

"So you're finally thinking about teamwork huh?" Questioned the Uchia as he glanced over to Naruto. The blond smirked as he again spoke.

"Alright guys, let's go wild!" Exclaimed the blond as he wiped his mouth. "Okay, ready? Let's bring this guy down!" Shouted Naruto as Zabuza began to laugh.

"Big words for such a little man! You think your plans going to keep you in the game?" questioned Zabuza as Kakashi brought up his head. 'This isn't good' thought Kakashi as he again tried to order the group to leave.

"What are you doing! I told you to run! This fight was over the moment I got caught! Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are, it's to save the bridge builder! Stay on mission" Shouted Kakashi as he pleaded with the genin to run.

Naruto turned to Tazuna as he spoke. "Bridge builder?" asked Naruto, the unsaid question easily being portrayed, 'What do you want us to do?' Tazuna sighed as he bowed his head before responding.

"Well I guess; this has all happened because of me. Because of my desire to live. But I won't let that stand in your way now! Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your sensei!" Shouted Tazuna, raising his head at the end.

Raiden smirked as he heard those words and the determination from Sasuke and Naruto as the spoke. He faltered however as Zabuza began to laugh uncontrollably, like a patient a psyche word.

"You really haven't learnt anything, have you? Still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja. When I was your age, this hand was already crushed many opponents." Declared Zabuza as the genin gasped, raising his hand to emphasise his point.

"Zabuza, The demon." Said Kakashi as he looked up at his captor.

"Oh, so I was in your book to huh?" Questioned the nin, a small hint of genuine surprise in his voice as Kakashi explained the story to the genin.

"Long ago in the village hidden in the mist, also known as blood mist village, before a student could graduate to become a ninja there was one final test." Said Kakashi as Zabuza turned to look at him as he spoke.

"So you know about the graduation exam." Stated the swordsman, no surprise at all about an enemy nin knowing about the exam, it wasn't like it was a secret.

"What graduation exam? What's the big deal anyway? We had graduation tests to!" Questioned Naruto as Zabuza continued to laugh. Raiden narrowed his eye's, knowing that that laugh couldn't mean anything good.

Zabuza continued to laugh for a couple seconds before responding. "Did you have to annihilate the other students to pass?" Questioned Zabuza as the genin gasped. Zabuza ignored them as he continued.

"Imagine young ninja like you. Eating together, training together, and then comes the final exams, only the rules changed. You couldn't stop until you destroyed your opponent. He was your friend, shared your dreams! Now it's him, or you!" Stated Zabuza, a wicked tone in his voice as he spoke.

"That's so cruel!" Exclaimed Sakura, her eyes wide in fear as she shook slightly, hand covering her mouth. Kakashi continued from where Zabuza left off.

"Ten years ago in the village hidden in the mist, the graduation exam… changed. One year before, a dark evil had filled the school with terror." Said Kakashi as the genin became confused. Kakashi quickly explained. "Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who wasn't even a ninja approached the class… and took down over a hundred other students."

Zabuza bowed his head, as if remembering something before beginning speaking. "It, it felt so…" Said Zabuza as he snapped his head up before continuing, "…Good" Shouted Zabuza, a tone of sadistic euphoria in his voice as he said it. The genin were shocked at the realisation at what the man, no, the thing in front of them had done.

Zabuza capitalised on this shock as rushed forward, elbowing Sasuke and kicking Naruto back, sending the two flying back, he charged after Sasuke as he stopped rolling, elbowing him into the ground before stamping onto his stomach, pressing down on the groaning genin. Sariah and Aizen both attacked the clone as Raiden helped Naruto.

" **Magnet release: Silver Spikes"** Shouted Sariah as she formed several spiked tails of silver, forcing Zabuza to jump back as two impacted in front of him, barely missing the struggling Uchia. The swordsman continued to easily dodge and deflect the spikes. He attempted to slice through the final spike, making a serious mistake.

The sword passed through the silver, moving as though he was cutting through water as the spike reformed, directly in front of his face. The water clone barely ducked under the spike as it crashed into a tree behind him, completely destroying the trunk. His position left him badly prepared for the Hyuuga as he struck downwards at the kneeling jounin.

Zabuza spun around, bringing his sword up to absorb the attack as he jumped back, landing on his feet. Aizen continued his attack as he charged forward, striking at Zabuza who blocked each attack with his blade. The chakra infused palms left small dents on the blade. Aizen switched stances as he punched forward, trying to break Zabuza's sword as he held it diagonally.

Zabuza shifted backwards, causing Aizen to overextended severely. Zabuza spun his blade forwards, causing Hyuuga to fall backwards. Aizen quickly formed the Ram seal as Zabuza prepared to cleave the genin in two. **"Earth release: Hiding in Surface Technique"** Shouted Aizen, desperation creeping into his voice as his legs began to sink into the ground as he continued to fall backwards.

The falling Hyuuga barely finished his technique as Zabuza cleaved the ground that he had just stood. Aizen remerged next to the now standing Sasuke as he panted, slightly drained from what he had just done. Zabuza prepared to charge forward again as Naruto brock him from his actions. "Stop right there!" Shouted the blond as he formed a cross hand seal.

" **Shadow Clone!"** Shouted the blond as dozens of copies of Naruto formed around the area. Zabuza grasped his blade tighter as he spoke, a small hint of respect in his voice. "Ohhh! Shadow clones, and there's quite a few of them. The army of blondes each drew a kunai as they shouted in unison.

"Here we go!" Exclaimed the blondes as the jumped upwards, attempting to pile up on Zabuza from above. Zabuza just raised his blade as he was covered in a dome of orange wearing ninja. The Naruto's were quickly thrown off as Zabuza shouted in exertion, sending the clones spiralling away as they began to burst. Sakura gasped as Tazuna began to speak.

"His skills are to advanced! He's too powerful, there's no way to defeat him!" Shouted Tazuna, worry and dread thick in his voice. Raiden smirked as he saw Naruto rummaging through his bag, it only grew as he heard the blonde's words.

"I'm not giving up! I've still got this! Sasuke!" Shouted the jinchuriki as he threw something into the air towards Sasuke. The Uchia shouted out as he caught the object, spinning as he did. 'So that's your plan! Not bad Naruto' thought Sasuke as came to a stop. He spun the object in his hand as he opened it, revealing that it was a windmill shuricken. Sasuke held it in front of him as he spoke.

" **Demon wind shuricken: Windmill of Shadows"** Shouted the Uchia as he prepared to throw the weapon. "A shuricken? You'll never touch me with that." Said Zabuza, a dismissive tone in his voice as he looked at the Uchia. Sasuke ignored him as he launched himself into the air, spinning as he threw the shuricken.

It seemed to be heading for the clone as it prepared to block. The clone's eyes widened as the shuricken veered around it, continuing to the real Zabuza. "So, you passed the clone and aimed for my real body, smart." Observed Zabuza in a calm tone as the giant projectile continued to bear down on him. "But not smart enough!" Finished the man as he caught the shuricken out of mid-air.

Zabuza's head snapped up as he saw a second shuricken coming towards him. 'A second shuricken in the shadow of the first! The shadow shuricken jutsu!' Thought Zabuza as he stared at the incoming shuricken in surprise. 'Second shuricken's on target! And there's no way he can catch this one.' Though Sakura as she watched the scene unfold.

The shuricken was nearly on top of Zabuza, about to bisect the man as he blurred into action, jumping over the deadly projectile. "I told you a shuricken can't touch me!" Shouted Zabuza, a mad look in his eye as he looked at the genin. Sakura gasped at the scene, dismayed at Zabuza managing to avoid the attack as Sasuke just smirked.

The Shuricken burst into smoke revealing Naruto as it dispersed. Almost everyone gasped in surprise at the event as Raiden sprinted forward. "Eat this!" Exclaimed the blond as he threw a kunai at Zabuza. The projectile raced towards the nin's head, forcing Zabuza to dodge to the side, pulling his arm from the water prison as he moved away.

As the kunai passed in front of him he noticed something strange. 'That kunai, it's different form the one he threw earlier. It almost looks like an arrow' Thought Zabuza as he looked at the strangely shaped weapon. A flash of white light stunned the onlookers as Raiden appeared from thin air, directly in front of Zabuza.

" **Water release: Wild Water Wave"** Shouted Raiden as he inhaled and released a large burst of water from his mouth. The technique blasted Zabuza back as Raiden landed on the water rushing over to help Naruto. Zabuza growled at the two as he landed, spinning the windmill shuricken as he prepared to hurl it at the two as one thought passed through his mind, 'I'll destroy you!'

A now recovered Kakashi appeared in front of Zabuza, using his armoured hand to stop the shuricken as Raiden pulled Naruto out of the water. Kakashi glared up at Zabuza, an evil look in his eye as Sakura shouted in happiness at her sensei. "Naruto, that was an excellent plan. You've really grown, haven't you?" Praised Kakashi as Naruto began to laugh from Raiden's side as they know stood on the shore.

"I knew I couldn't beat him with my shadow clones, that was just a distraction! While fought the clones I turned into the windmill shuricken. He didn't know what to do, believe it! I used one of the clones to turn shuricken. When I threw it to Sasuke, it looked like the real shuricken. Sasuke could tell it was me in an instant." Explained the blond as he grinned from ear to ear

"He spun around so that no one could see, and pulled out his own shuricken. Now there were two shuricken's! One was real, one was me! I hid in the shadow of the real shuricken and my target was the real Zabuza! Of course I wasn't going to fight Zabuza by myself, that wasn't part of the game plan. I just wanted to get in there and break up his water prison! I didn't know his clone would be wrecked too! That was a bonus, believe it!" continued the blond.

"But what about the kunai?" questioned Kakashi as his gaze shifted from Naruto to Raiden. Raiden smiled as he began to explain. "Naruto wasn't the only one to learn something that night. I was able to learn the basics of Tobirama-sama's flying thunder god. While I don't have the strength to spam it like the fourth, I can use it in short range every couple of minutes so I made Naruto use my kunai in his plan so I could make sure it worked."

Kakashi's eye's widened at the fact that a genin could learn such an advanced technique, even if he wasn't anywhere near Minato-sensei's level. Zabuza chuckled as he began to speak. "I got distracted and lost my hold on the technique, you just caught me off guard!" said the nin as Kakashi called him out on his excuse.

"Don't flatter yourself, you weren't distracted or caught off guard! You were forced to!" Exclaimed Kakashi as he glared at Zabuza. Zabuza returned the glare as Kakashi continued. "Your water prison worked on me once, but it won't work a second time! So, what's it going to be?" Questioned Kakashi as he glared at Zabuza. The area was silent for a moment before Sasuke spoke.

"Sakura, you know what to do" Said Sasuke as Sakura nodded, the two stepping in front of Tazuna. Zabuza gave a short chuckle as he closed the shuricken, causing all four blades to push down on Kakashi's hand. The leaf jonin began to strain against the weapon as his hand was pushed down. He pushed back, sending the projectile flying off into the mist.

The two jonin jumped back as Zabuza began to weave hand seals. Kakashi easily copied the ex-mist nin with his sharingan as the sped through seals. The two finished with a cry of bird as the pushed their hands forward. **"Water style: Water Dragon Bullet"** Shouted the two jonin as the water in front of them began to rise, forming two serpentine bodies with dragon's heads that had glowing yellow eye's.

The two dragons began to twirl around each other in a double helix pattern. The two dragons continued to rise until they collided, sending water everywhere. As the water crashed towards the genin, and black blur appeared before the group. The figure raised his hand as the rushing water was absorbed into his palm, stopping the genin from getting soaked.

"I wondered what was taking so long, now I wish I didn't know." Said the figure as he turned to the genin, revealing that it was Fenrir as he frowned towards the group. Raiden nodded in thanks as their attention shifted back to the fight. The two jonin were struggling against each other, Kakashi holding back Zabuza's blade with a kunai.

"Aren't you going to help him?" questioned Tazuna as he looked at the newly arrived jonin. Fenrir just shrugged as he looked on the battling nin.

"No, I think Kakashi's got this covered." Said Fenrir in an uncaring tone as he looked on. The group sweat dropped at the dark user's nonchalant response as they turned back to the battle. 'Something isn't right. The sharingan can comprehend and copy technique, however those jutsu came out simultaneously. Could it be?' thought Zabuza as the two jumped apart.

The two circled round, moving as perfect reflections of each other. Zabuza stopped suddenly, Kakashi doing the same. Zabuza preformed the same stance as he had earlier when he performed the hidden mist technique, Kakashi reflected him perfectly. "He's not just following; he's acting as a mirror!" exclaimed Tazuna as he looked at the two jonin.

"How's he doing that? How Sasuke?" Questioned Sakura as she looked to the Uchia who just remained silent. 'My movements…It's as if, it's as if he knows what I'm' Thought Zabuza as Kakashi finished for him out loud

"Going to do next?" questioned Kakashi as Zabuza looked at him with wide eye's. 'What!? Is he reading my mind as well? He looks at me with that eye!' Thought Zabuza as he continued to glare at Kakashi as the silver haired jonin again spoke.

"It infuriates you, doesn't it?" Asked Kakashi as he continued to mirror Zabuza's every movement.

"Ha! All your doing is copying me! Like a monkey!" Shouted Zabuza as he gained a mad look in his eye. "You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!" Said the two jonin as one as Zabuza recoiled in shock. 'When I finish with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again!' Thought Zabuza as he began to string hand seals.

His eye's widened as a shadowy figure materialised behind Kakashi. 'What is that?' wondered Zabuza as he continued to stare at the outline. The shadow quickly gained colour as it became a second Zabuza. 'is that me?! But how?! Is it a genjutsu?!' Questioned the swordsman. **"Water style: Giant Vortex!"** Shouted Kakashi as he finished the seals.

The water began to ripple and spin beneath him as an arc of water materialised in front of Kakashi and began to get bigger. 'What!' thought Zabuza as the arc exploded forward in a giant drilling motion. 'Impossible! I was just about to create a vortex, but he created one first.' Raged Zabuza as he was swept in the resulting current created by the technique.

The water continued, ripping up trees as Zabuza attempted to swim out of the current as he continued to rant. 'He copied my jutsu before I can even do it! I can't keep up!' thought Zabuza as the wave continued, destroying the foliage in its path as it slammed Zabuza into a tree before finally dispersing and disappearing. He was then hit by four kunai as Kakashi stood on the branch above him.

"You're finished!" Stated Kakashi as Fenrir, Tazuna and the genin walked towards the downed nin.

"But how! Can you see the future?" Questioned Zabuza as he looked at the one eyed nin, fear entering his voce for the first time since he had arrived.

"Yes. This is your last battle, ever!" Stated Kakashi as he prepared to kill Zabuza. Before he was able to do so, two senborn needles struck Zabuza in the neck, killing him instantly. The ninja and their client spun around, looking in the direction the needles came from. Fenrir growled as the group saw the masked nin standing in the tree, subtly unsealing a whip.

The masked figure chuckled as they looked down at the group, speaking in a distinctly feminine voice. "You were right; it was his last battle." Said the nin, a tinge of humour to their voice. Naruto glared up at the supposedly female nin as the wind continued to blow through the clearing, causing the shinobi's cloths to blow in the wind.

Kakashi jumped down from his branch as he landed next to Zabuza's body, testing Zabuza for a pulse as Fenrir moved towards his fellow jonin. "No vital signs." Stated Kakashi as he turned his head towards the masked nin, subtly narrowing his eye's at the supposed tracker that was barely a year or two older than his students.

"Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for this chance to finally take him down." Stated the shinobi as she bowed her head in thanks to the other nin. Kakashi continued to stare at the girl for a few extra moments before responding.

"By your mask, I see that you're a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist." Stated Kakashi as he stood up, straightening to full height as Fenrir was next to speak.

"It must be quite the achievement for you, hunter-nin, taking down one of the seven is seen as a high honour in mist if I remember correctly." Praised Fenrir as he looked over the fallen Zabuza, eyes widening slightly at the blade he carried. "Kubikirirbocho, eh? A heavy blade and an amazing ability if it's last wielders proved. Seems he wasn't as skilled as they were."

Kakashi noticed the hunter-nin tense almost unperceivably at the insult to the fallen nin's skills. "Impressive, your well informed." Complemented the tracker, her words becoming a little sharper after Fenrir's comment. Naruto rushed forward from Raiden, sliding in front of his teammates as Raiden followed calmly behind him. "Ah, a tracker!" Shouted the blond as he stared at the motionless mist ninja.

"Naruto you don't even know what that is! You missed the lesson on it like usual!" Screeched Sakura as she berated Naruto for his outburst. Sariah stepped forward and slapped the pinket over the head as she began to speak.

"Shut up you pink haired banshee, he wasn't the only one who missed that lesson, so did I so don't make it seem like it's unique to Naruto." Stated Sariah in a cheery voice, an unsettling smile on her face as she looked at her fellow kunoichi as she lost her calm persona.

Sakura glared at the silver clad kunoichi as she continued. "As I was about to say, tracker ninja have a very special role in their villages. When a rogue ninja breaks away from his village he cares all kinds of secrets with them. Trackers are specially trained to hunt down these ninjas and eliminate them to ensure that a villages secrets stay that way" Explained Sakura as Aizen nodded in agreement with her explanation.

"That's correct, I'm a member of the elite tracking unit from the village hidden in the mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza." Stated the hunter as she looked on passively at the group. She continued to stair on passively as Naruto rushed forward and began to shout at the nin. Raiden also ignored the scene as he was absorbed into his own mind thinking.

'This is strange, why use senborn of all things to take down an opponent. That can't kill except with some extremely precise shots or if they hold poisons.' Thought Raiden as he passively watched the scene in front of him as he agreed with Kakashi's wisdom and watched the shinobi disappear with Zabuza, the whole time not knowing that his own thoughts were mirrored in the minds of his sensei and Hyuuga teammate.

Raiden was only shocked out of his thought's as Naruto began to punch the ground, watching on ass Kakashi stopped him. They began to move out again but stopped seconds later as Kakashi suddenly dropped to the ground. "What happened!" Screamed Sakura as he stared at the downed jonin.

"He's fine, just a mild case of chakra exhaustion" Explained Fenrir as he lifted the man over his shoulder and continued walking, easily blowing off their sensei just suddenly fainting. The genin of team 7 glanced uneasily to each other as team 6 just continued, now used to their sensei's to the point nature.

As they walked to the village, none of them caught a glimpse of a disappearing shadow, a glint of light off a metal plate the final sign of it ever being there.

 **And that's where I'm ending it! Thanks to those who have already read my store so far, I'm amazed at how many of you there are! Like last I'm asking how was it? Better, worse?** **Did you like it? hate it? Please comment and note flames will be ignored and I'll set the chimera on you.**


	9. Chapter 9: The shadows in the waves

Legacy of the second Hokage: Raiden

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of Legacy.**

 **Storm dragon king I would like to thank you for your comment and hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses. Also, before anyone questions it, the reason that team 6 took the demon brothers down so easily was because they took them by surprise. Also, they were easily pushed back by Sasuke in cannon after having received no physical training from Kakashi since team selection. Take this in comparison to the fact Fenrir has been training team 6 since day 1 for two months. So while powerful, they will not be able to easily take down a pre paired chunin or jounin, but will have a difficult time. An example is that in a fight between any member of team 6 vs Haku, they would probably lose quite badly in one on one, and would be quickly killed if it was Zabuza instead.**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu/techniques: **Transformation Jutsu/8 centred whirlpool**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view/ location switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Reading: (Zabuza Momochi)

Chapter 9: The shadows in the waves

Kakashi groaned as he woke up, quickly noticing he was lying on a bed in a building quite close to the ocean. 'Ugh, I think I overdid it a bit with my sharingan.' Thought Kakashi as he saw a figure walking towards him out of the corner of his uncovered eye. He shifted his gaze and noticed the figure was a woman with a tan complexion and long, black hair. 'Likely Tazuna's daughter' thought Kakashi as she began to speak.

"Waking up hu? Are you all right?" questioned the woman as she stared down at the bedridden Kakashi. Kakashi pushed himself up as he began to respond, shifting into a sitting position.

"I've been better." Sighed Kakashi, his actions disjointed due to his stiff muscles. "it'll be a week before I can move normally." Sighed Kakashi as he winced slightly from the pain caused by the movement.

"Then it would be better if you don't move so you should just lie down" said the woman. Kakashi sighed, resting back against the futon as he grudgingly agreed. Not long afterwards the two teams entered the room, followed closely by the imposing figure of Fenrir and Tazuna, who was imposing in his own way.

Sakura came over and kneeled next to her sensei as she began to speak. "Loo sensei, your sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it puts that much strain on you maybe it's not worth it" exclaimed Sakura as she was joined by the rest of team 7.

"Well he was able to take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins. We'll be safe for a while" Commented Tazuna as a dark, contemplative look past over Fenrir's face at the man's comment.

"Your right, but you know that boy with the mask, what about him?" Questioned Sakura. Team 6 nodded their heads, begrudgingly on Sariah's part, to the question. It seemed a bit convenient for them to show up right then and there. Kakashi decided to respond for Fenrir as he knew it was a sore subject for the man.

"He's a member of the elite tracker nin unit from the village hidden in the mist, those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi" explained Kakashi, sending a glance at Fenrir who gave him a grateful look for explaining.

"But what exactly do they do?" questioned Sakura, confusion evident in both her question and facial expression. Before Kakashi could answer, Fenrir stepped forward and began to explain.

"The hunter and tracker nin unit of each village is similar to its ANBU black ops division, but while ANBU focus on internal village security and dangerous missions, tracker nin work on eliminating external threats to the village, more specifically via the elimination or capture of missing nin, tacking the bounty of said nin as payment." Explained the black haired shinobi, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"A ninja's body alone can contain important secrets, such as medicine used by the village to even some types of jutsu. This is before things such as equipment or village secrets are taken into consideration if gear is salvageable or the nin is captured or sells the information." Continued Fenrir, conveying a tone of finality to his words.

Fenrir was silent for a moment as a look of confusion began to steadily move his face as he started to speak once more. "The problem is that the nin didn't follow code, if they did they would have dealt with the body on the spot, taking something with them to prove their kill." Pondered Fenrir, Kakashi's own face also starting to morph into a look of concern.

"And think about the weapons he used, senborn needles. Those are mainly used to momentarily hinder an opponent, not kill them. It just doesn't add up. Which could only mean…" said Kakashi as he was cut off by Raiden

"That Zabuza is still alive." Said the Senju as Sariah, Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna were caught off guard by this realization. Kakashi was also shocked, but for a different reason, being impressed by the ability of the genin to figure it out on his own. "It's a reasonable assumption, the tracker showed up just before Kakashi killed Zabuza, used a non-lethal weapon and broke basic code by moving the body and not destroying it immediately" explained Raiden whilst Aizen and, surprisingly, Sasuke nodded in agreement, as did Sariah as the she too felt the pieces fall into place.

"But you checked himself sensei, we saw his body" Exclaimed Sakura, surprise and fear evident in the pinkets' voice at the notion that the swordsman was still alive after that fight.

"He's right" Stated Fenrir, an undertone of pride in his voice at his student figuring it out. "Trackers are trained heavily in the human anatomy, proving a shot with senborn to cause a near death state an easy task." Explained Fenrir as he watched a look of understanding finally cross the girl's features.

Raiden noticed Naruto begin to shake, a grin spreading across his face at the notion of the man still being alive. 'He's actually glad that Zabuza is still alive?' Thought the Senju, a questioning look on his face until he realized a crucial detail 'He's excited because it gives him another shot at Zabuza!' mentally exclaimed Raiden, having to stop himself from face palming at how obvious it was.

"Sensei, you said prepare quickly, but how can we do that if you can barely move?" Questioned Sakura as Kakashi and team 6 almost face faulted at her stupidity. Kakashi began to chuckle to himself before responding.

"I can still train you!" Said Kakashi in a cheery voice, studiously ignoring the shocked expressions on his genin's faces. Sakura's eye brow twitched at her sensei's simple response and began to shout at him.

"Hold on! A little last minute training won't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza. You could barely defeat him, even with your sharingan! We have to be reasonable about this!" screeched Sakura. _"Yeah, what are you trying to do? Get us killed, cha!"_ Screeched inner Sakura as she glared at her sensei."

"Sakura, why was I able to beat Zabuza? Because you all helped me, you've grown!" Explained Kakashi as he turned his head to his orange clad student. "Naruto! You've grown the most!" Complemented Kakashi and Raiden couldn't agree more with the silver haired jonin, having seen Naruto's growth hand, he lived with the guy for crying out loud!

Sakura looked at the blond as she considered her sensei's words. 'He definitely seems stronger and more confident, but…' thought the pinket until she saw Naruto's reaction. "So you've noticed Kakashi-sensei, now things are going to get better, believe it!" Exclaimed Naruto, until the genin turned around at a new voice.

"I don't believe it!" Shouted a voice from behind the ninja. Raiden looked over the boy, tan skin, deep black hair and similarly coloured eye's. He wore green suspenders and a floppy white and blue hat, obviously Tsunami's, the woman who helped Kakashi, son Inari.

Raiden couldn't help but face palm at Naruto's lack of tact as he shouted at the boy, asking who he was. "Inari! How've you been?" Shouted Tazuna as the boy ran over to the old bridge builder, welcoming the man home. Tsunami, quickly berated him for his comment, whilst Tazuna just blew it off while patting the boy's head.

"Mom! Don't you see these people are just going to die! Gato and his men will just come back to find them and wipe them out!" Shouted Inari as he continued to glance between his mother and the ninja. Raiden lowered his head, seemingly ignoring Naruto's speech and Inari's insult to the Uzumaki. Sariah and Aizen glanced each other, knowingly exactly what happened to people who insulted Naruto in front of Raiden.

Raiden's hand shot out faster than anyone, excluding the jonin, could see. He grabbed Naruto's collar and yanked him back to the ground as the blond stepped forward, about to charge and attack the boy.

The Senju raised his head to look at the boy, his usually warm violet eyes seemingly frozen as he began to speak, the look on his face sending chills down his teams' spines, even his sensei. "Is that so? Then I'm feeling pretty good for a dead man."

A cold, mirthless smile formed on the Senjus' face as he laughed a harsh, humourless laugh before, in the blink of an eye, he appeared behind the boy, sword drawn, the blade held touching his neck. "A word to the wise, don't assume that someone is weak or easy to kill, especially by mere thugs." Said Raiden as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"I think you've proved your point Raiden, let him be." Said Fenrir as most of the genin stared at him in shock, not even having seen him move, not noticing Fenrir give Raiden a scroll. Raiden glanced back seeing a hard, commanding look in the man's eye, but if you looked closely you could see an undertone of approval and pride at the boy's actions.

Raiden sheathed his sword and walked out of the room with a short "I'm going to train" as an explanation of where he was going as he disappeared through the door, leaving a shocked team 7, an exasperated team 6 and a slightly scared Naruto, having never seen his big brother that cold or violent before

 _ **Fenrir point of view**_

Fenrir was barely able to keep a smile off his face as he watched the young Senju walk out of the room. He was quickly followed by Inari heading upstairs to look over the ocean and Naruto a little bit afterwards after he got over the shock. Tsunami turned to Fenrir as she began to speak.

"Fenrir-san, aren't you going to reprimand your student?" Questioned Tsunami as she looked up at the giant man. Fenrir shock his head as he looked down at the woman before responding.

"No, the boy needs to learn not to insult someone without repercussions. I can understand that you want to protect your son but he shouldn't act so rashly. Not everyone has much restraint as you or me." Explained Fenrir as Tsunami looked at him with a sad look on her face at the truth in the man's words.

Kakashi was the next to speak "Ok the rest of you guys go wait downstairs for instructions on training I need to talk with Fenrir." Instructed Kakashi as the genin nodded and went downstairs. Fenrir quickly grabbed his genin as he gave them their instructions.

"Aizen, I want you to continue to work on your techniques as well as beginning to learn this." Said Fenrir as he passed the young Hyuuga a scroll. Aizen took a quick look at the scroll, eyes widening as he looked over its contents. He glanced up at his sensei, shock clear on his face.

"How…" began Aizen before Fenrir cut him off with a quick explanation, a small smirk on his face as he answered.

"Let's just say that the elders owed me a favour. Sariah, I want you to continue practicing using your silver to sense vibrations in the area around you, try expand your range and accuracy." The two genin nodded and left, quickly followed by Tazuna, Tsunami and team 7.

"What was that about?" Questioned Kakashi as he watched the genin leave the room, still impressed by Fenrir's speed and his ability to control Naruto's outburst.

"Just telling my genin what I want them to do." Answered Fenrir simply. At a look from Kakashi he sighed and elaborated. "Sariah has a problem with her area awareness in a fight. That combined with her use of magnet release techniques that block her view for defence causes her to be easily caught by surprise in a battle. So we tried to develop a technique to increase her awareness. For Aizen… Let's just say I called in a favour from the Hyuuga elders."

Kakashi nodded at the explanation as he sighed. "So what are you going to do with your team Kakashi?" Questioned Fenrir as he looked towards the bedridden jonin. Kakashi cringed, knowing that Fenrir was going to react very badly to his response.

"I'm going to teach them tree walking" said Kakashi, wincing slightly as he said those words. Fenrir looked down at Kakashi, his face frozen in shock as it slowly morphed into a calm mask belying his inner emotions of shock and rage. He took in a slow breath as he spoke in a calm, cool tone.

"You thought your team was ready for a C rank mission, were you would still be expected to fight against bandits at the very least and you haven't even trained your team in chakra control. WHAT THE F*** WERE YOU THINKING! Shouted Fenrir, his calm façade totally disappearing at the end as he barely restrained himself from just blasting Kakashi al the way back to the leaf.

"I was focusing on getting their team work up to par! They could barely work together, hell they actually were more likely to attack each other than the enemy at the beginning!" Shouted Kakashi in response as he attempted to justify his actions.

"How does that justify not training your genin at all!" Exclaimed Fenrir as he glared at the one eyed Hatake. Kakashi sighed in resignation, lowering his head as he acknowledged that his choice may have just caused the death of his team. Fenrir sighed, shaking his head at his friends' mistake as he helped him to his feet, passing him a pair of crutches that were leaning against the door.

"Where did you get those?" Questioned Kakashi as he gratefully accepted the crutches, slowly making his way to the door, heading downstairs to meet up with his time.

"Raiden." Answered Fenrir like it was the most obvious thing in the world as he headed out to check on his students.

 _ **Raiden point of view**_

Raiden sighed as he walked out of Tazuna's house, grabbing the scroll that Fenrir had given him from his belt. He quickly broke the seal and opened the scroll, leaning against one of the giant trees that surrounded the house. Raiden began to smile as he read the scroll, looking over the described technique.

(Body Flicker Technique: D-rank.

The technique is performed by forming the tiger seal and focusing chakra to the legs, increasing the speed of a persons' movements.

Warning: This technique causes a tunnel vision to the user, forcing them to only be able to move in a straight line, limiting the effectivity of this technique in battle)

Raiden read through the instructions before his eyes caught a slight bit of writing on the bottom of the scroll. He unrolled the scroll until the rest of the writing was revealed. Raiden was surprised that he recognised the writing.

(A visual enhancement, such as the sharingan, which increases a user's perception, or the byakugan, which negates the tunnel vision effect, or a technique that increases the speed of the nervous, such as the fourth Raikages' lightning release chakra mode, allows the body flicker to be used in combat by negating the tunnel vision effect.

-Shisui Uchia)

Raiden's eyes widened at the name of the writer. "Shisui nii-san…" Said the young Senju, surprised that Fenrir had a scroll from his surrogate older brother. Deciding to worry about that later he followed the scrolls instructions he formed a half tiger seal, focusing chakra to his legs as he prepared to shoot off.

Once he finished preparing he released the technique, his form blurring as he shot forward. He moved far faster than he ever had before, even faster than when he fully cut lose. He ghosted through the trees as he moved, beginning to see what Shisui and the scroll meant when it said tunnel vision when he noticed the edges of his vision blacken, completely cutting off his ability to look anywhere but forward.

His journey continued well until the tunnel vision showed him why it caused the technique to be unusable in battle. His foot caught on something on the forest floor, probably a tree root, causing him to trip and launch forward, flying head first into a tree. Raiden groaned as he slid to the ground, sore from the crash.

Raiden moved stiffly as he stood up, his back clicking back into place as he straightened up to his full height. Raiden rubbed his face as he sighed, forming a familiar hand seal as he muttered to himself. "This is going to take a while…"

 _ **Sariah point of view**_

Sariah followed Aizen downstairs and headed outside, splitting off from her teammate as the headed into the forest. She walked quickly through the thick foliage of tall trees, heading deeper and deeper into the woods. She sighed as she sat down in the lotus position, placing her hands on her knees as she took in a deep breath.

The young Jishaku pulsed her chakra, releasing silver dust from her gauntlets as she whispered **"Magnet release: Silver Nightingale"**. She controlled the silver to thin out, spreading through the air, along the ground and burying beneath it until the small specks off silver were unnoticeable to the naked eye.

She closed her eyes and began to feel out the area around her with her silver, continuously taking deep breaths. Time passed slowly as she tried to notice the small movements of the bugs and leaves as the wind blew through the clearing, getting frustrated as she could barely feel anything.

She sighed as she felt a humanlike shape enter the area from somewhere behind her and called out to them. "I now your there, just come out." Called Sariah as she opened her eyes, turning her head behind to the general area her silver had shown the figure to be.

She saw Fenrir walk out of the trees, a small smile on his face as he began to speak. "Well it seems that your improving." Stated her sensei, a proud undertone to his usually stoic voice. His smile faltered as he saw the slightly pained expression on his student's face. "What's wrong with it?" Questioned Fenrir as his student sighed.

"It seems to be that the technique can't sense anything small, and while I could sense you, I could only make out your general direction and shape." Explained Sariah as she pulled back her silver, forming large, silver, liquid like sphere in front of her before it was pulled back into her gauntlets.

Fenrir thought for a bit before an idea formed. "Why don't you try spreading out lightning chakra between the silver?" Advised Fenrir, receiving a questioning look from Sariah before she shrugged, a little bit of her carefree attitude shining through since the beginning of the mission.

She sighed as she whispered **"Magnet release: Silver nightingale"** again spreading her silver before forming a dragon seal and whispering **"Lightning release: Electro connection"** almost immediately small, near invisible bolts of lightning began to spread outwards from Sariah, connecting to the specks of silver around the clearing, lighting it up the area in a faint electric blue glow. Sariah's face shifted into a smile as her eyes shot open

"It worked!" Cried Sariah, her sad and frustrated air all but disappearing, being replaced by a devil may care, happy go lucky attitude as she barely restrained herself from acting like 5-year-old on a sugar high and bouncing around the clearing.

Fenrir chuckled, seeing that his student was barely restraining herself from jumping around in joy as he explained his reasoning. "The lightning acts as a sort of trip wire between the silver, allowing you to locate the exact area the subject is located. The large amount of bolts also allows you to form an exact shape of the target by using where the lines are broken or touched" Explains Fenrir as Sariah nodded in understanding.

"So, how are your other techniques coming along?" Questioned Fenrir as he took a step back from his student, seeing the blue glow disappear from the area as she again pulled the silver towards her, again forming a sphere of silver as a smirk formed on her face.

"Why don't you tell me sensei?" Said Sariah as she again gathered Chakra in her hands, pulsing it outwards, both releasing a large amount of silver and causing blue bolts to surge to life around her hands. Fenrir smirked as he to prepared for the fight, leaning forward as Sariah finished a set of seals, finishing on a dragon seal

" **Lightning release: Electromagnetic Murder"** Shouted Sariah as bolts of electricity surged from her hands, across the silver in front of her as she shot it forward at her sensei. Fenrir easily flipped out of the way, palm outstretched as he began to speak.

"Let's see just how much you've improved" Said Fenrir as the lightning began to be drawn to the diamonds on his hands as he spoke. **"Dark release: Black hole"** stated Fenrir as the lightning was absorbed into his body. "Let's do this" Said Fenrir, his stoic tone beginning to break down as his excitement shone through.

The Tenpura launched forward as he pushed his hand forward, blasting a beam of dark energy out of his hand as he shouted **"Dark release: Dark Beam"** Sariah's eyes widened as she quickly placed her hands in a snake seal as she practically screamed the technique.

" **Magnet release: Silver wall"** as Sariah shouted, a huge amount of silver condensed in front of her, barely stopping the beam as it began to drill through the wall, slowly absorbing the chakra that held it together. Sariah jumped back as the wall finally fell, facing her sensei as she quickly formed a seal.

Fenrir smirked as the area was again lit up in a dull blue glow, seeing a serious look in Sariah's only uncovered golden eye as it seemed to shine. The two ninja again prepared as they stared off, both preparing to attack as a small smile formed on Fenrirs' face, matched by a smirk on the silver clad genin's face as they faced off.

 _ **Aizen point of view**_

Aizen was panting as he stood, hunched over and panting. The Hyuuga was surrounded on all sides by destroyed and damaged trees of varying height. Some barely taller than himself and others multiple times his height. Scorch marks peppered the ground and trees, craters and dents scattered everywhere with cuts and slashes marring the trunks of some of the older trees and the ground was heavily upturned, large chunks forming half broken pillars.

Aizen was heavily coated in a sheen of sweat as he barely was able to straighten up, stumbling his weigh to the edge of the clearing were he had left the scroll before beginning to train. The young Hyuuga barely kept himself from falling over as he leaned down to grab the scroll.

As he placed the scroll into his jacket, a small smile crept across his face as a thought pushed its way to the fore front of his mind. 'What would the others think if they saw me like this? The "proud Hyuuga" barley able to stand up straight.' Thought Aizen as a small chuckle escaped from his mouth.

The bluenet took of his glasses, revealing his pale white eyes that made him look blind as he wiped his face, a tired sigh escaping his lips as he began to head back out of the forest, replacing his glasses as he walked. Aizen sighed as he finally broke through the edge of his woods.

Aizen noticed that he had exited near the town. Deciding to look around he began to walk down the street. The Hyuuga was shocked at the level of disparity of the town, broken down houses that were barely able to stand with rotted wooden walls and broken glass windows that were, for the most part, boarded up.

He saw men and women walking around with old clothes, held together with nothing but miniscule threads of fabric, their colours faded and caked in layers of mud and grime. This wasn't as surprising for Aizen as one would think, as he had truthfully expected it when he had heard Tazuna's description of Gato and his actions.

No, the thing that truly shocked the shinobi was the young children that sat by the roadside and in the entrance ways of alleys, some barley wearing anything more than a shirt that was far too big for them, hanging all the way down to their feet. The majority of their forms were emancipated and malnourished, scars littering their forms, likely from Gato's thugs.

Aizen was disgusted as he looked around as he continued to walk down the streets, the same thing he had seen as he had seen when he had entered the town reflected by each and every street he traversed. His shock was only increased when he entered what he presumed to be the business district.

The stands and shops were only in a slightly better state than the houses he had passed and still looked like rickety shacks that would fall in a slight breathes. Even worse was the stores that sold food or the restaurants and cafés as they had almost nothing in them, only a few vegetables and fish, no meat and the very rare fruit.

Aizen sighed as he continued to walk through the town until a large burst of raucous, drunk laughter emerged from an ally way near him. Aizen activated his byakugan and what he saw when he looked down the ally way made his blood freeze in his veins.

In the ally stood three bulky men, each holding a large weapon, passing around a giant jug of sake as they stood over a group of 10 young children who were huddled behind three older, teenage kids, two girls and a boy. The largest of the three men, who held a large broadsword, stepped forward and took a large gulp from the jug before speaking.

"Oi get out of our way kid, we just want to have some fun with the girls." Said the burly, black haired man, a lecherous grin on his face as he looked at the two girls and a few of the young children behind them, a look of lust clouding his face. The boy stepped forward, a small sword held in his hand as he tried to place himself between the men and the children and girls.

"F*** you! Get out of here you fat drunk pigs!" Shouted the boy as he charged forward, attempting to stab the man with the sword. The man just bashed the boy in the head with the flat of his blade, sending the poor teen flying into the alley wall. The men took another step forward as the again began to laugh in their drunken stupor as they looked upon the scared, horrified looks of the the children and teenaged girls.

As the men began to reach forward and grope the girls a voice calls out to them, causing them to stop and turn around. "So, you like to rape young girls, eh? Seems that guy was right, you're not people, your just pigs" Shouted Aizen, his glasses covering his rage filled eyes.

"What's to you kid? Why don't you run along and we won't have to get you too?" Shouted the obvious leader of the group, holding his broadsword aloft, pointing it at Aizen as the Hyuuga's figure obscured the majority of the narrow entrance.

"You really think you can do anything to me?" Called Aizen as he ran forward, stopping the blade of the sword as the man tried to hit him with it, placing his other hand on the man's bulging stomach that was barely restrained by his faded blue shirt. **"Rupture Palm: Directional Rupture Pulse"** Shouted Aizen, launching the burly man into the wall head first, knocking the man out.

The other two men were infuriated by this little kid taking out their leader. As the drunkenly charged forward, the closer of the two attempted to bring down his club on the shinobis head. Aizen easily caught the club and shifted his foot back as he used his right hand to punch the mans' elbow, breaking it and causing it to bend backwards.

The man screamed out in pain but was quickly silenced as Aizen kicked him into the wall next to the first man, knocking him out as well. The last man stopped his charge, being sober enough to realise that this kid had already knocked out his friends and he probably was going to do the exact thing to him.

The man was about to turn and run but didn't get a single step before a shout emanated from behind him. **"Wind release: Great Breakthrough!"** Shouted Aizen, palm outstretched as a blast of wind shot forth from it, blasting the man into the opposite wall from the other two, the rush of wind sending him deep into the wall, almost all the way through it.

Aizen turned around, looking at the group of kids as they glanced at him in confusion and fear as the two girls cradled the boy in their laps, a large gash continuing to bleed as lay there unmoving. Aizen took a couple steps forward and dropped to his knees next to the girls and boy.

The girls looked at him in trepidation as his hands began to glow green. Aizen placed his hands on the boys' head as he pushed chakra into the boy, slowly causing the gash to heal as the boy stopped bleeding. Aizen sighed as he stood up and began to walk away as one of the girls called out them.

"What did you do to him? Who even are you?" Shouted the girl. Aizen turned around, seeing that the girl had dirty brown hair and wore a faded, threadbare red dress. He gave her a soft smile as he spoke.

"I just healed him, he should wake up in a couple hours. And who I am? Just somebody doing the right thing. Now come on, I'll get you guys something to eat, you look starved." Said Aizen as he continued to walk forwards, a small smile forming on his face as the kids cheered at the mention of food, missing the smiles on the girls faces at the actions of this kind passer-by.

 _ **Somewhere in the Land of waves**_

"Some jonin, the unbeatable ninja just got beat. Limping back home like some pathetic has been." Spoke Gato as he looked at a bedridden Zabuza, the tracker nin kneeling by his bed as Gato taunted them. "Demon of the mist! Hahahaha! More like, coward of the hidden mist!" Shouted Gato as the tracker abruptly stood up.

The two bodyguards took a step forward in front of Gato, prepared to protect their employer. Gato walked forward as he again began to speak. "Okay lets here your side of the story, and don't play possum I know you can tal…" Said Gato as his hand reached forward before he was cut off by the tracker nin grabbing his hand.

"Keep your filthy hands off of him." Growled the tracker in a dark tone, promising pain if he didn't listen to the feminine boys' words. The tracker tightened their grip on Gatos' arm, the man beginning to scream out until a sickening crack filled the air as the tracker disappeared, reappearing behind the two body guards, stopping them from drawing their swords.

"Don't push me, I'm in a really foul mood." Growled the tracker as she continued to glare at Gato, sending the two men's swords flying with a kunai before again disappearing, this time re-emerging by Zabuza's bed. Gato growled as he again began to talk.

"Either way, after your latest failure I got you some help, this is your last chance! Screw it up and you're finished!" Shouted Gato as a figure moved out of the shadows, revealing a tall man, about 6'5" wearing a long black trench coat with a high colour and black shirt and pants.

The man's most distinctive dress pieces were a blank black mask with spiked horns on the sides on the top, the only features of the mask being the two eyeholes and a leaf symbol on the right collar of the coat, a large scar through it.

Jutsu list:

Magnet release:

Silver Nightingale: Named after a nightingale floor, the user releases silver and spreads it out through the area to attempt to sense movement and people in the area. C rank

Lightning release:

Electro connection: Small bolts of lightning are released from the users' body, connecting things together and being used as a trap. D rank

Dark release:

Black Hole: The user absorbs an incoming technique, only works on low level techniques, less effective the higher the level. D rank

Dark Beam: The user shoots a beam of dark energy from his hand that slowly absorbs the chakra used in a jutsu, diminishing it or forcefully dragging chakra from the body of a opponent, depleting chakra and leaving burns on the opponents body at the spot of contact. C rank

 **And that's where I'm ending it! Thanks to those who have already read my store so far, I'm amazed at how many of you there are! Like last I'm asking how was it? Better, worse? Did you like it? hate it? Please comment and note flames will be ignored and fed to the Giants.**


	10. Chapter 10: The eyes of speed

Legacy of the second Hokage: Raiden

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of Legacy.**

 **Again, storm dragon king, thank you for your comments and I will continue with my story, and may be starting a second soon. On your question concerning the inspiration for Fenrirs' name, that is exactly where I got the inspiration for both his design and name. And thank you for the comments on Fenrirs' character development, I am trying to show him as a stoic character, but with a caring personality who works as both the teams' taskmaster, and psychiatrist and finds enjoyment in seeing others push their limits. And finally… I totally agree! I never understood where those damn crutches appeared from in the show so I thought, hey! I've given my central character a scroll that has so much sealed into it, his team literally calls it the armoury, so why not use that to explain the crutches.**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu/techniques: **Transformation Jutsu/8 centred whirlpool**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view/ location switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Reading: (Zabuza Momochi)

Chapter 10: The eyes of speed

Raiden sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes, leaning over a small scroll, continuously going over, drawing and re-drawing seals. Four days had passed since the two teams had arrived in wave. Fenrir hadn't let up on training since they got here, in actuality he had worked them even harder, making it hard to even walk or stand up after training.

Team 7 had continued to work on tree climbing, Sasuke and Naruto taking far longer to master it then anyone on team 6, whilst Sakura, much like Aizen, had mastered it on her first try and had been relegated to sitting and watching Tazuna work on the bridge, 'Guarding' him as they worked.

Days had passed slowly as they waited for Zabuza to attack again, likely with back up, or, at least, that's what Fenrir thought. Each of them had been separated from the others as they trained, only seeing each other at meals as the week passed. It wasn't different from how Fenrir usually trained them, separating them as they learnt new things and then forcing them to re-learn how to work together again in a match against him.

Fenrir had always been a heavy advocate for the idea that one learns how to work with others best in a life or death experience. The only thing that went against his credibility when he explained this to his students, was the fact that his usually stoic and straightforward attitude was barely being held together, badly concealing the absolute joy he had at the chance to push them to their limits.

Raiden himself had been mainly working on learning the body flicker during the week, not forgetting to also practice his other techniques as the time progressed. One of the things that had irritated him the most during the week was how Fenrir had access to a personal scroll of Shisui Uchia, Shisui the teleporter, his pseudo older brother.

This had infuriated him to no end, and the fact he had not gotten a chance to speak to Fenrir about this, as he had barely seen his white and black haired sensei all week, irritated him so much that the only thing that took up more of his conscious thought than it was the note the Shisui had written on the scroll.

The body flicker was a powerful technique and, in the hands of a master, could make a user near untouchable in combat. The problem was that, to be a master, one needed to be able to find a way around the stupid tunnel vision. Shisui himself had used his sharingans' perception enhancing abilities to circumvent this problem.

And this lead to why Raiden was awake at 6 am, working on a seal. Now, this didn't sound at all bad when you think that the young Senjus' usually wake up time was 6:30 in the morning. This is, until you find out that Raiden hadn't even taken a nap for the past two days as he had been constantly training and stressing over this very seal on the floor in front of him.

The young Senju sighed as he turned his head, seeing his sensei leaning over him, a grim look on his face as he gazed down at the sleep deprived genin. "Still awake I see." Said Fenrir as he watched his student turn back and continue to work on the seal. All the man got in response was a small nod from the sluggish youth.

Fenrir sighed as he again spoke. "You're going to be far less useful in a fight like you are now, get some sleep, you're going to need it" Advised Fenrir, his stoic attitude beginning to fade away as a caring tone broke through in the mans' voice. Raiden sighed as he responded to his sensei, not turning away from his project.

"I can't, I need to finish this before I can rest. I just… Can't" Sighed the Senju as he continued to work on the seal, viciously crossing out a seal as he started from scratch. Fenrir frowned as he thought back to the files' he had received on the genin before first meeting the team

 _Flashback_

 _Fenrir stood before Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage as he was handed a set of three files by the old man as he spoke. "This is your new team of hopefuls that you'll be meeting tomorrow morning, please read over these as fast as possible" Said Hiruzen, Fenrir nodding in response as he disappeared in a body flicker._

 _Fenrir reappeared on top of the Hokage monument, taking a seat on the top, high above the faces. Flipping open the first file he began to read over the description of the academy student._

(Name: Raiden Senju

Family: Shinsei Senju(Father), Sukochi Uzumaki(Mother), Kushina Uzumaki(Aunt), Naruto Uzumaki(Cousin)

Academy rating: second in class (Tied with Aizen Hyuuga)

Skills: Uses Kenjutsu over Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, and ninjutsu

Status/Personality: Raiden is the clan heir of the Senju and is an orphan. Calm: Warm but logical personality. Angry: Cold and detached, quick to act and logical. Seems to develop Obsessive Compulsion Disorder(OCD) when highly stressed or irritated.)

 _End Flashback_

Fenrir finally saw what the file meant when it said he became obsessive when irritated. "What's on your mind?" Questioned Fenrir as Raiden froze. The young Senju began to chuckle as he finally turned around, turning away from the project.

"Am I really that obvious?" Questioned Raiden as he continued to chuckle. Fenrir smiled as he unsealed the same file he read all those months ago, handing it to the boy, indicating that he should read it as he began to explain, the boys' eyes widening further with every word he said.

"Raiden Senju, a highly logical and intelligent academy student that can be highly erratic when angry. Known to develop a severe case of OCD when heavily stressed, or equally irritated. So I ask again, what's on your mind?" said Fenrir in a caring voice as Raiden suddenly stopped laughing, a serious look on his face.

Raiden said a single sentence that sent Fenrir for a loop, surprising him on how such a simple thing like this could cause enough irritation or stress to cause him to stay awake for two days straight. "Why do you have a scroll that has notes made by Shisui Uchia?" Questioned Raiden, a heavy tone of seriousness in his voice.

"Shisui and I were friends, he gave me that scroll not long before he committed suicide. He never explained why he gave it to me, he just did." Explained Fenrir as Raiden nodded in understanding, a slight hint of disappointment on his face. Fenrir didn't notice as he pushed forward as he again spoke. "That couldn't be the only thing that was on your mind, what else are you thinking about?"

Raiden sighed as he grabbed the scroll and placed it between them as he began to speak, point out parts of the seal. "The note that Shisui left talked about increasing the body flicker's combat usability by using his sharingan to bypass the tunnel vision. So it got me thinking, if the sharingan could increase ones' perception to circumvent this, why couldn't seals?" Explained Raiden as Fenrir nodded in understanding as he looked over the seal

The seal had two forms, an unsealed and sealed state. The sealed state looked creepily similar to the markings around the eyes of Orochimaru, just black in colour. The unsealed state though, was an entirely different story. It looked like a set of stylised feathers, meeting in a V beneath his eyes.

Raiden began to explain the problem as he saw the questioning look on Fenrir's face. "The seal works from what I can tell, but it would take too long to activate and the repercussions make it not worth using. The seal increases the speed of the electrical signals across the nervous system, but causes the signals to slow down once the seal is deactivated, stopping a person from moving for just as long as the seal was active. Oh, and it makes you temporarily blind" Explained Raiden as Fenrir narrowed his eyes

Now, Fenrir didn't know much about seals, hell, he couldn't even hold a candle to the kid in front of him, but even he could see the problem. "Your trying to increase the entire the nervous reaction speed, causing the reaction to affect the entire body and causing it to take longer to initiate." Explained Fenrir as Raidens' eyes widened in realization.

"So if I made the eyes specifically enhance optical nerves, it should activate quicker and have the negative effects only effect the eyes'. Although, this still leaves me temporarily blind" muttered Raiden, sounding extremely tired as the hours of staying awake finally caught up to them, his eyes beginning to droop as the compulsion to finish the seal no longer held his exhaustion at bay.

 _ **Fenrir point of view**_

Fenrir caught his student as he fainted, his exhaustion finally overtaking him after days of staying awake. Fenrir placed the young Senju on the bed in the room, placing the scroll on the bedside table as he left the room to meet his other students at breakfast, having noticed that he had been with Raiden for far longer than he thought.

Fenrir walked downstairs, a small smile on his face at successfully getting Raiden to go to sleep. He took a seat at the table, joining the other residents of the house as he dug into the food. Sariah looked around before asking the question on quite a few people's minds. "Fenrir-sensei, where is Raiden" Questioned the Jishaku, a small blush on her face as she spoke,

Naruto, Aizen and Sakura nodded in agreement, also wondering where the Senju was, while Sasuke just shrugged, uncaring of the people around him. "He finally went to sleep, so don't expect to see him today" Explained Fenrir as he finished his breakfast, waiting for the genin to finish so he could explain what was going to happen today.

Once the genin were done, Kakashi began to explain what was happening "Now my cute genin…" Said Kakashi, quickly dodging a spike of silver as he continued. "…you will be doing something slightly differently today. Sasuke, Naruto and Aizen, you are all doing the same as yesterday. Now Sakura, you will be fighting Sariah today instead of guarding Tazuna."

Sakura was surprised as she questioned her sensei's logic. "But Kakashi-sensei, who will be guarding Tazuna, and are you sure it's fair?" Questioned Sakura, believing that, because she was the top kunoichi, she was far stronger than Sariah, the poor, deluded fan girl

Fenrir jumped in for his fellow jonin, answering the girl's question for Kakashi. "I will be protecting Tazuna while Kakashi watches over your fight. And your right Sakura it is unfair, so how about this, Sariah, you are not allowed to move from your starting position, or use the nightingale." Outlined Fenrir.

Sariah nodded in confirmation, a hint of sadistic glee in her single, uncovered golden eye. In contrast, Sakura was gaping at the brown clad man's words. She was the top kunoichi, and yet Sariah had all these restrictions on her to make the match equal. How had her fellow civilian born kunoichi become so powerful?

The ninja quickly broke and headed outside, Fenrir heading towards the bridge with Tazuna while Naruto, Sasuke and Aizen headed into the woods, Aizen splitting off from the other two shinobi just as they entered. Finally, Sariah, Sakura and Kakashi headed in a completely different direction from the other two groups.

They stopped next to a section of river surrounded by trees, standing in the middle of a fairly large clearing. The two kunoichi faced each other before Sariah sat down the lotus position, moving her hair out of her covered eye, allowing the two nin to see both of her golden yellow eyes uncovered, a dark sheen to them as she stared at her opponent as she again pulling up her mesh shirt till it covered her neck and face billow and including her nose.

Kakashi stepped forward, hands raised on both sides, palms facing the combatants as he spoke. "Okay, you both now the rules. If you break them, it's an automatic failure, good luck!" Said Kakashi, eye smiling as he stepped back. The girls sweat dropped before Sakura charged at Sariah as she calmly whispered.

" **Magnet release: Silver wall"** Whispered the Jishaku as silver flowed forth from her gauntlets at an incredible speed, forming a tall wall of silver that stopped Sakura's charge dead. **"Magnet release: Silver Spikes"** Whispered Sariah, causing the wall to dissolve into silver that rushed forward as it reformed into spikes.

Sakura barely was able to finish the seal chain, forming a snake seal as she replaced herself with a log, which was swiftly turned to kindling by the hail of spikes. At this action Sariahs' face shifted into an obvious smile, even if her mouth was covered. A clear undertone of enjoyment in her voice as she spoke. "Let the games begin…"

Sariah formed a tiger seal, causing the silver to rise off the ground as a barrage of kunai headed straight towards the bluenet from her left as Sakura re-emerged from the trees. **"Magnet release: Silver Shield"** spoke Sariah as an oblong shield formed to block the kunai as Sakura continued her obviously futile charge as Sariah again prepared her next move.

" **Magnet release: Silver Tornado"** whispered Sariah, pulling the silver into the shape of a tornado, spinning at high speeds as it formed around the frozen Haruno. Sakura tried to break through the twisting silver, throwing a barrage of shuriken at the silver. As expected, the shuricken could not break through, instead getting caught up in the tornado's spin.

A small thread of silver connected to Sakura without her noticing, leading back to Sariah. Sariah again spoke before preforming her technique, a faint tone of sadistic glee in her words. "Time for level two…" Whispered Sariah as she began to form a seal chain, ending on a rat seal as she whispered. **"Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings"**

 _ **Sakura point of view**_

Sakura watched in surprise as the wall of swirling silver in front of her fell apart, seeing Sariah panting from chakra exhaustion. Sakura smirked as she charged forward, a mistake that sealed her fate. The illusion immediately broke as she felt a surge of pain rush through her body.

She was surprised to see that the tornado was still there, and she was now caught in its pull. Sakura was spun around, quickly becoming disorientated and nauseous as they silver left shallow gashes in her body. The tornado continued to rage until it shot out the battered Sakura, causing the girl to crash straight into the trees surrounding the clearing.

Sakura struggled slightly as she attempted to stand up, noticing that, while the wounds may look bad and she was stiff, nothing was broken or life threatening. She looked up to see that she was being circled by scythes of silver with blue lightning surrounding and jumping between the blades as she heard a voice that was barely above a whisper carry across the clearing.

" **Lightning Magnet release: Arc Scythes"** whispered Sariah as she smirked at Sakura beneath her mask. "Checkmate Sakura…" Whispered Sariah as she still sat unmoving, unwilling to move before Kakashi called the match. Speaking of which, Kakashi finally re-emerged, jumping forward out of the shadows, landing between the two kunoichi.

"Well done you two, nice reaction time with that replacement Sakura, and Sariah, nice planning on how you worked around your limitations. Now drop the scythes, Sariah." Commanded Kakashi as the silver and lightning dispersed, the silver flowing back into her gauntlets as she stood up, allowing her hair to fall back into place over her right eye.

Sariah walked over to the battered form of her opponent as she pulled her mesh shirt back down as she began to speak to the scared kunoichi as her attitude changed from her previous devil may care and happy attitude to a cold and serious expression.

"You were overconfident Sakura. You believed you would win because you received a better ranking back at the academy, not thinking off how much your opponent might have improved. And you would have done better if you simply trained." Stated Sariah, no emotion to her voice as she began to walk out of the clearing, leaving Kakashi nodding sadly in agreement to her words with a now unconscious Sakura who he carried her back to the house.

That Evening

 _ **Fenrir point of view**_

Fenrir sighed as he walked into Tazuna's house, seeing the other team and his students, including Raiden who had woken up at some point during the day and now sported a set of black markings on his eyes with a line over each eye, these lines taking a sharp turn down and went diagonally down his face, stopping just before they met at the bridge of the nose and barely before the end of it, almost exactly like the markings of the rouge sannin.

Dinner was a quiet affair as no one spoke, although everyone was questioning Raidens' new markings or why Sakura was almost mummified in bandages from her fight with Sariah. As the genin headed to bed Kakashi grabbed the jonins' shoulder. Fenrir looked over his shoulder at the silver haired nin, seeing him indicate that he wanted to talk outside.

Fenrir nodded and walked outside, stopping a little way away from the house, soon being joined by Kakashi. "What do you want to talk about?" questioned Fenrir as he looked to his friend, who seemed to be preparing himself for a long talk.

"I am going to ask you one thing. What the hell did you do to those genin?" Questioned Kakashi, a no nonsense tone to his voice as he looked upon his fellow sensei. Fenrir blinked in surprise at the question before responding.

"I trained them just like you should have trained yours." Responded Fenrir in a dismissive tone as he began turn around again before he was again grabbed by Kakashi. He turned back around, seeing a dark look in the other jonins' single eye as Kakashi again began to speak.

"Don't joke around Fenrir, Raiden is almost as fast as Guys' protégé and is a year younger and didn't go through Guys' ridiculous training regimen. While I haven't seen Aizen in combat, I have seen the aftermath of his training and it's the type of thing I'd expect from a near chunin level nin, not a fresh rookie! And don't get me started on Sariah! She has high level control over her magnet release and strategy allowed her to trick someone who became a ninja, mostly, on intelligence alone!" Ranted Kakashi

"Your point?" Growled Raiden, starting to get angry at what Kakashi was insinuating. "Raiden was that fast when I got him, Aizen was trained since he was young and Sariah had that much control when I met her." Growled Fenrir as he looked at the silver haired jonin

Kakashi's gaze softened as he looked to the ground, releasing Fenrir's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm overreacting and jumping to conclusions because I'm frustrated that your team seems to be so far ahead of mine." apologised Kakashi as Fenrir just shook his head and smiled.

"It's a fair point, that are a bit advanced but so is Sasuke or Naruto, your main weakness in Sakura, as she is a fangirl, and the fact you only did teamwork exercises instead of training them" Sighed Fenrir as he walked back towards the house. Leaving the conversation as it was.

Two days later, morning.

 _ **Raiden point of view**_

The young Senju shot through the trees in the early morning, searching for Naruto as he had not come back this morning after he left for late night training. He shot from branch to branch, moving silently across the trees at speed as he moved towards the clearing Naruto had been using for training.

He silently entered the clearing by the branches, looking down at the clearing where he saw a sleeping Naruto. The blond was not alone as what looked like a young women stood leaning over him, her pink kimono with black swirl designs fluttering in the wind, a woven basket right next to her kneeling form as she shook the blond awake.

He continued to watch as his little brother finally woke up, looking on as the girl expressed concern for the blondes' actions, switching to interest as Naruto explained that he had been out late practicing. Raiden continued to watch on as the two discussed goals and motivations, Raiden finally becoming interested in the conversation as they began to speak about protecting those you cared for.

Raiden watched the women's facial figures closely, seeing her brown eyes mist over, a small tear falling as she likely remembered something extremely painful memories. He again looked over the girl, now noticing her gentle facial features, framed perfectly by her long, glossy black hair, with two long bangs in front of her ears, as it blew in the wind.

Raiden dropped to the ground just as the now revealed boy left the clearing, walking up behind the stunned Naruto and flicking him in the back of the head. Raiden chuckled as he watched Naruto jump forwards, spinning around mid-air to face him. Naruto dropped his guard, noticing that his supposed attacker was just Raiden.

"So… hungry?" Questioned Raiden, barely stopping himself from breaking into another fit of laughter as he heard Naruto's stomach growl loudly, a slightly embarrassed blush on the Uzumaki's face. Raiden grabbed the large scroll from his back, unsealing a smaller scroll with the blonde's name on it before hooking the larger scroll back into place

He opened up the second scroll and unsealed a dozen cups of instant ramen and a large container of water. He quickly filled up the cups of ramen with water, ignoring Sasuke entering the clearing as he formed a one handed seal chain, ending in a rat seal as he muttered to himself. **"Fire release: Ignition Palm"** Said Raiden as a layer of fire surrounded his hand, allowing him to heat the cups of Ramen as the two teammates argued not far away.

Raiden replaced the materials used as he stood up, not taking a single step before Naruto had begun guzzling down the ramen. Raiden shook his head, a small smile on her face as he pulled a stick of pocky from the box on his leg, placing it in her mouth as he disappeared back to the tree tops, forming a tiger seal as he shot forward, disappearing mid jump as he body flickered back to Tazuna's house.

 _ **Aizen point of view**_

Aizen sat by the edge of the forest, leaning against a tree as he waited with the rest of his team for Raiden. They didn't have to wait much longer as Raiden appeared next to the sitting Hyuuga. Aizen used some of the low branches to pull himself up as team 6 followed Fenrir to the bridge.

You see, Fenrir had decided to use today to prepare the likely battle field to swing the fight in their favour. In essence, they were turning the bridge into a both a metaphorical and literal mine field. Work had been called off for the day so they could do this, Tazuna staying back at his house with Sakura and Kakashi.

The team soon arrived, waiting for Fenrir to explain what he wanted them to do. "Okay guys, the main thing we need to do is set traps on the bridge to shift the balance in our favour. Aizen, I know you don't use traps much so you'll be using your byakugan to mark the locations once we are finished." Instructed Fenrir as his students nodded in understanding.

Aizen sighed as he activated his byakugan, sitting down and pulling out a scroll from the confines of his jacket. Opening the scroll revealed that it contained a set off highly detailed diagrams of the bridge provided by Tazuna. Aizen looked around, noticing that Raiden was standing on the bottom of the bridge, setting up large groups of his explosive Kunai on the bottom of the bridge.

As Raiden raced along the bottom of the bridge, setting explosives, Sariah was releasing silver from her gauntlets, controlling it to bury itself into the bridge, spreading it around quite thickly so that she didn't need to waste time unsealing silver during a fight. Aizen quickly noted these down, continuing to watch as his teammates shot around the bridge.

Fenrir stood next to his writing student, watching as he furiously annotated the designs in time with the motions of his other two students, glancing up at times when he noticed Raiden appearing on the top side of the bridge, a single grim thought on his mind. 'We are going to end up destroying the bridge if we use half of this.'

In the shadows of the on looking forest crouched a dark figure, a small smirk on their face as he looked on, observing the nin on the bridge, more specifically their actions as they ran around the bridge, setting trap after trap. The figure shifted on the branch that he stood on, causing one of the metal plates on their form to reflect the sunlight.

 _ **Fenrir point of view**_

Fenrir gazed across the bridge, his stormy grey eyes passing over his three students. A small glint of light shined from the edge of his eye as he whipped around, seeing a gleaming light emerging from the dark deps of the forest on the nearby shore. The white haired jonin narrowed his eyes as he discreetly formed a shadow clone.

He carefully body flickered off the bridge, the clone taking his place before his students and, hopefully, the person that was watching them, could notice. He reappeared by the very edge of the forest, just off the entrance to the bridge. He entered the forest, forming a bird seal as he walked into the shadows. **"Dark release: Shadow Stalker"**

Fenrir seemed to sink into the shadows, his form disappearing as he shot through the forest, little more than a spectre as he moved. He stopped at the edge of the general area were the light had come from. The Tenpura inwardly growled as he noticed that the branches seemed to have been cut away, illuminating the clearing.

Now Fenrirs' suspicions were confirmed, they were being, or at least had been watched as he could not see or sense anyone in the clearing. He took a step into the light, his form seeming to re-solidify as he entered the light, his form switching back from that of a dark spectre to his normal body.

He jumped into the branches as he looked around, seeing nothing. He couldn't find anything until he noticed a ripped piece of cloth on the branches. Fenrir sighed, knowing that something this small would not help him. He turned around, shooting back to his team, not able to shake off the feeling that everything was about to come to a head.

jutsu list:

Magnet release:

Silver Shield: The user forms the silver into the shape of a shield, which provides less protection than the silver wall, but is far more mobile. D rank

Silver Tornado: The user controls silver to form a fast moving tornado that traps an opponent or spin and disorientating someone caught in it whilst shredding them with the fast moving silver before shooting them out. C rank

Lightning Magnet release:

Arc Scythes: These are formed by adding lightning release to silver scythes. These are then used to cut an opponent, the lightning instantly cauterises these wound, scorching the skin around it. C rank

Dark release:

Shadow Stalker: The user melds into the shadows in an area, allowing them to move without being able to be seen as long as the user remains in the shadows. C rank

 **And that's where I'm ending it! Thanks to those who have already read my store so far, I'm amazed at how many of you there are! Like last I'm asking how was it? Better, worse? Did you like it? hate it? Please comment and note flames will be ignored and fed to the Joutins.**


	11. Chapter 11: The battle of the bridge

Legacy of the second Hokage: Raiden

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of Legacy.**

 **Storm dragon king, thank you again and to answer your question, I may as well say that both Raiden and Aizen will be well above Hashirama/Madara level, probably below Kaguya level and on par, if not a little stronger in Raiden's case, with Naruto and Sasuke.**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu/techniques: **Transformation Jutsu/8 centred whirlpool**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view/ location switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Reading: (Zabuza Momochi)

Chapter 11: The battle of the bridge

The two teams and Tazuna walked slowly to the bridge, the blond jinchuriki being the only one missing as they walked cautiously, knowing today was the day it all came to a head. This was the day that Zabuza and whoever was with him would attack. The genin were nervous, unsurprisingly, at the thought of needing to fight a monster like Zabuza again.

Raiden was by far the most on edge, his entire body twitching as he glanced around sporadically, his left hand running through seals, whilst his right strayed towards the handle of his sword, the weapon strapped to his back, leaving the guard resting parallel, if not just above, his left shoulder.

They reached the bridge, their formation shifting slightly as Sariah pulled up her mask, her single gold eye glancing around furiously as she rapidly, but discretely, pulsed her chakra, it's magnetic qualities quickly connecting it to the silver that lay inside the bridge to the Jishaku.

The group stopped mid step, stunned at what they saw. The bridge was littered with bodies, most unharmed, groaning and calling out in pain as an unlucky few thrashed around, screaming in agony as they clutched at stumps where their limbs once were. The cuts were distinct, seemingly having come from two different attackers.

Some were clean cuts, seemingly having cleaved through flesh, muscle and bone like it wasn't even there to begin with, the wounds left behind bleeding profusely. Obviously Zabuza's work. The second though was far more graphic, seeming to have been caused by a saw or something similar that the attacker had used to hack at the limbs, the jagged edges around the cauterized wounds, a testament to this.

Raiden swallowed down the bile that was rising up in his throat, his gaze hardening as he looked at the scene that would have fitted perfectly into a scene from a horror movie as most of the others did the same. Sakura rushed to the edge of the bridge, throwing up the meagre contents of her stomach, Tazuna and Sariah also barely stopping themselves from joining the pinket.

"Zabuza's work" said Fenrir, the tone of his voice showing it was a statement, not a question as Kakashi nodded in agreement, gazing over the horrific scene as a thick mist started to cover the area, the sound of sadistic laughing following soon after.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi. I see you've still got those brats with you. That one's still trembling, pathetic!" Spoke Zabuza, a mocking tone to his voice as it seemed to come from every angle. Raiden snapped, drawing his sword, a deep growl reverberating from his voice as he glanced around, noticing that Sasuke was the one Zabuza was speaking about.

The Senjus' eyes widened as they were suddenly surrounded by a group of Zabuza's before a narrowing, a smirk evident on his face as he listened to Sasukes' proclamation, seeming to fade as the Uchia disappeared, a whisper emerging from his lips just before he disappeared fully. **"Uzumaki style: Rapid Maelstrom"**

Suddenly, a sudden whirlwind sped around the water clones, large gashes appearing all over their forms, as water flowed freely from the bursting wounds, soon followed by a quiet click sound, breaking through the silence as it reverberated like a thunderclap, announcing the reappearance of the two genin, Raiden sheathing his sword having caused the noise.

"So you could see they were water clones, huh? The brat's improving." Stated Zabuza as he emerged from the mist, followed by the fake hunter nin standing close behind as they faced the group of Konoha nin. "Looks like you've got a rival, Haku" said Zabuza as he glanced towards his partner.

"So it seems", said the fake hunter, a cold, detached tone to his voice as he gazed towards the group of ninja's, his mask covering his eyes as he shifted his head, seemingly looking for something or someone. Fenrir growled as he prepared to attack, grabbing the handles of the two whips at his sides, unfurling them so that the blades of the whips fell onto the bridge.

Fenrir prepared to charge forwards before a voice cut through the mist. **"Fire release: Fire Wall"** Echoed a deep voice as a blazing stream of red fire flowed from the mist. Fenrir flipped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the flames. The blaze hit the bridge between the two teams, a wall of fire quickly forming as two shadows began to move through the mist.

The first figure had a towering form, standing slightly taller than Fenrir while the second was far shorter, only slightly taller than Sariah. The taller figure emerged from the mist, revealing that he wore a long black trench coat, the two tails of the coat whipping around behind him as he strode forward.

The front of the coat was zipped shut, the collar pulled high, keeping all of the skin left uncovered by his dark mask in shadows, his black hair was pulled back into a short tail that went no further than the bottom of his skull. What scared the genin most were the two large, saw like blades in his hands.

The swords were strange, being built around a single pivot, the handle was snaked, the section that the man held was heavily bent in the opposite direction of the already curved blade, with the end of the handle just passing the edge of the blade, again bending back in the opposite direction. The curved blade was also a strange, sporting a 3' saw blade on the outside and a similarly sized clever like inner edge of the locked trick weapon with a large hook on the end.

"Nice try Tenpura, but we are your opponents, not Zabuza or Haku." Stated the black clad, masked figure. He moved his hand, signalling the second figure to move into the open, revealing that it was a young girl, the same age as them, if not a little bit younger. The girl had a light, platinum blond hair that hung in a long tail, around the same length as Raidens, two thick bangs framing her face as she stared at them with piercing blue eyes.

She wore a long black cloak, similar to the one the man wore, with metal plates armouring her shoulders and the backs of her gloved hands. She wore black pants and tan boots that reached all the way to her knees. She also had a belt wrapped around her right leg in an X shape.

Fenrir was the first to move, shooting forward as he whipped his arms forward, sending his blades arching forward, as he slashed at the two. The masked opponent jumped back as his female companion flipped over the bladed whips. She drew her weapons, a long dagger in her left hand and a katana with a rapier like guard in her right.

She fell back to earth, landing and rolling forward as she shot forward, charging Fenrir as he whipped his arm down, sending the whip shooting down. The racing girl flipped to the side, narrowly avoiding the blades as they cut deep into the bridge. She again burst forwards, covering the last few feet that separated the two shinobi.

She crossed her arms, slashing at Fenrir in a cross shape as she glared at him, a frosty expression on her pale face. Her blades were blocked by Raiden's katana, Fenrir having jumped back to avoid the girls attack, giving the Senju the necessary space too race in and halt the girls attack.

Raiden spun his sword, pushing the girls' blades too the sides as he sent a double handed slash down at the girls' chest diagonally. This forced the girl to lean back, barely stopping herself from falling as the tip of the blade brushed past, leaving a scar on her coat. She flipped back, kicking the white haired Senju in his chin as she did.

As this was happening, the two adults were trading blows, the masked man slashing with his saw-like swords. Fenrir used his whips to push the man back, keeping himself out of range of the blades. Raidens attention was again pulled back to the fight at hand as he barely managed to race back, moving out of the way of the blondes' overhead slash.

Raiden prepared to attack, about to leap forward, when Aizen took over his role in the fight, blasting the blue-eyed girl back, rushing forward to continue the attack, never noticing that the masked opponent had detached himself from the fight with Fenrir, as he attacked the Hyuuga. **"Wood release: Black Impact"** shouted the man, a volley of black trunked trees bursting from the bridge, heading straight at the Hyuuga.

Sariahs' eyes widened, quickly forming the snake seal, as she shouted out. **"Magnet release: Silver Wall"** cried the Jishaku, quickly forming a thick wall of silver as she tried to block the attack. Her efforts were futile as the trees broke through the barrier as if it were made of tissue paper.

Aizen would have easily been crushed by the attack, still seeming to not have noticed the technique, completely absorbed in the battle with the blond as he was. Raiden shot forward, blurring as he shot off at top speed, tackling Aizen out of the way as his mind was still scattered at what he had just seen.

'How does he have the wood release! I thought that was only Hashiramas' Kekkai Genkai!' thought Raiden as he stared on in slight shock, barely moving in time as the hook of the masked mans' blade buried itself just were his shoulder had been. Fenrir appeared in front of him as he rolled to his feet. He raised his palm as he spoke. **"Wind release: Great Breakthrough"**

A huge gust of wind threw the man back, giving team 6 a bit of breathing space. Fenrir turned to them, eyes hard as he began to give them orders. "Raiden, you're with me on the man. Sariah, Aizen, you take care of the girl." Instructed Fenrir as the genin nodded in understanding.

"What about team 7 sensei?" Questioned Sariah as she looked at the blazing wall of flame that obscured the other team, sounds of a fighting carrying over as the shinobi looked on. Fenrir sighed, unhappy about what his answer was going to be.

"We are cut off from them and that fire wall isn't going to burn out anytime soon, so we'll just have to leave them and hope they can defeat Zabuza and the hunter." Explained Fenrir, wincing at his own words, angry that he had to leave his friend to fend for himself. Kakashi was a strong shinobi, undoubted, but he had definitely become rusty since leaving Anbu.

The two attackers stood opposite the group, the masked figure thumbing the release that held his blades in their locked form. He audibly growled, his voice deepening as he spoke to his partner. "Don't hold back Hanta, take them out as fast as possible." Growled the masked man, the blond, know revealed to be named Hanta, nodded in understanding.

Raiden and Fenrir both shot forward, racing towards the masked figure as he two launched himself forward as he formed a half dragon seal. **"Fire release: Fire stream"** growled the black clad man, spitting a stream of fire at the two. Fenrir leaped to the side as Raiden jumped into the air, forming a tiger seal as he held his sword in front of him.

" **Storm release: Gale Blade!"** Shouted Raiden as he began to give off bolts of lightning. His sword was surrounded in a layer of energy. He spun around mid-air, attempting to slash the masked mans' back. His sword stopped mid strike as the man raised his blades, stopping the sword as lightning raced across the jaw like saw blades.

The man threw Raiden forward, jumping back himself as a whip slashed at the spot he had stood moments prior. Raiden barely caught himself as he landed roughly. He saw Fenrir forming a tiger seal as he again flicked his wrists, sending the two whips flying at the black clad shinobi. **"Fire release: Dragon Fire"** Shouted Fenrir, his whips bursting into flame as he slashed at the masked man.

Raiden growled as he formed a unique seal, placing his hands so that one faced upwards and the other faced down, both forming a tiger seal as he whispered. **"Seal: Sokudo Activate"** said Raiden as his black markings shifted, the seals liquefying on his skin and they began to run down his face, forming the stylised feathers in their v style under his eyes.

Raidens vision sharpened, ignoring the battle between the two shinobi near him, as he focused on building up chakra into his legs as he prepared to shoot forwards, his eyes snapping open as he disappeared. The masked man kicked Fenrir away as multiple Raidens seemed to appear around him, flickering as they moved around him.

Scars began to appear all over the mans' jacket as Raiden slashed at him, bolts of lightning racing across it as they appeared. The man seemed to become aggravated as he pushed down on the release of his blades, unlocking them as they swung to full size and locked. The man moved faster than anyone could see, even Raiden barely seeing anything.

One moment his hand was by his side, the next outstretched in front of him, hitting Raiden with the flat of his blade, sending him flying down the bridge. It almost seemed as if his arm had been in two places at once. Raiden landed roughly, hitting the bridge hard as he impacted the ground, continuing to roll to stop.

The Senjus' vision beginning to black out as he lost control of the chakra powering his seal. Raiden shit his eyes as he stumbled to his feet, forcefully grabbing back control of his chakra, pushing it into his eyes, and by extension his Sokudo seal, stopping it from dissolving and forcing it to reform.

His eyes snapped open, revealing his now deep glowing violet, his pupils little more than a sliver of black as a thick layer of white chakra seemed to cover his body. He flickered out of sight, instantly reappearing near his sensei and their opponent, seeing his senseis' next attack. **"Lightning release: Overcharge!"** Shouted Fenrir as his body began to glow blue.

The lightning coating his body blasted outwards, arching in every direction as it continued to surge from Fenrir, scorching the ground around him as the bolts continued to destroy the area. Raiden was forced to dodge at top speed, barely avoiding the bolts as he blurred in and out of sight. The masked man just slumped his shoulders, almost as if he was sighing in resignation. He stabbed his weapons into the ground, clapping his hands.

" **Wood release: Forest Wall"** Whispered the man, watching on as a thick wall of black trees burst from the ground, blocking the arcs of lightning as they raced towards him. Fenrir stopped glowing, falling to the ground, breathing heavily as he watched the man walk towards him.

"You did well to last this long Tenpura, now it's time for me to finish this." Said the man, raising his arm up, bringing it rushing down as he attempted to slice Fenrir across the chest. His clever blade stopped in motion, Raiden kneeling underneath him, straining under the force as a cracking sound could be heard throughout the area.

Fenrir got back to his feet, rushing forward and placing his palm on the mans' chest, blasting him back as he shouted. **"Rupture Palm: Blast Wave"** shouted Fenrir, a huge pulse of chakra blasting out of his palm, sending the masked man sliding back as he continued his assault. **"Dark release: Dark Beam"** Growled Fenrir, a gigantic beam of black energy shooting from his marking.

The beam impacted the man, dark threads seeming to spread across his body as a rippling aura of black chakra raced back to Fenrir via the beam. The masked figure growled, slicing through the beam with his sword, cutting off the connection to Fenrir. Raiden growled, holding his palm out as he shouted.

" **Storm release: Storm Shot"** Shouted the Senju, a laser shooting from his palm. The man growled as he attempted to dodge, the beam clipping his shoulder as he grunted in pain. Raiden shot forward, attempting to continue his assault as he raced around the man.

Raiden was grabbed mid step, slammed into the ground harshly, the air being forcefully knocked from his lungs. The man stood over him, savagely kicking him back, sending him flying. He hit the ground harshly, rolling to a stop. The man charged forward, swinging the two blades forward as the staggered Raiden.

Raidens' vision began to fade to black, the seals around his eyes beginning to dissolve, seemingly turning into a gas as they reformed the original seal, leaving Raidens' vision black as he struggled to find his feet. Fenrirs' eyes widened, shooting forward as he grabbed his student, barely pulling him out of the way as the two blades shut were he stood, forming a demented mouth as the teeth shut, locked together.

The man seemed to stop as he saw the Senju symbol on the back of Raiden's jacket. He seemed to recover quickly as he again clapped his hands. **"Wood release: Vine ensnarement"** Growled the man as he stomped his foot, causing long vines to burst out of the ground, flying towards the two as Fenrir again dodged out of the way.

Raiden sighed, unable to see anything as he whipped around, his vision dark from the aftereffects of the seal, he felt a burst of wind next to him, indicating that Fenrir had just gone back to the fight. He crouched down, barely able to stop himself from falling over as he did so. He pulsed his chakra, sending waves through the ground as an image formed in his mind.

He saw the Grey chakra of his sensei near a black form, obviously the chakra of his opponent. He looked over the area, seeing a crimson chakra fighting against the golden and acidic green chakra of his teammates. Raiden pondered for a moment on how his teammates were doing.

 _ **Aizen point of view**_

Team 6 split up

Aizen looked over the ground in front of him, ignoring his sensei and teammate battling to the side of him. 'How the hell did I forget to activate my byakugan!' Admonished Aizen as he berated himself, looking on as their opponent began to speak. "If he says I can go all out, I'm going to finish this as fast as possible."

She crossed her arms, turning her blades back towards herself as she gained a cold, resigned look on her face. She drove the blades through her sides, the two genin watching on in shock as the blond withdrew the blades, allowing the wounds to flow freely. The girl stood tall, her blades coated in her own crimson blood as she formed a tiger seal.

" **Blood Fire release: Blazing Blood"** Said the girl, flicking her blades to her sides as they burst into flame. Hanta shot forward, jumping into the air, forcing the two to roll back as she came crashing back to earth. Aizen shot forward, cocking his fist back as he ran. He crashed his fist forward, sending it towards the blond as she crossed her arms to block it.

Hanta was sent flying back, her arms bruised from the force of the attack. She flipped back, landing on her feet as Sariah picked up the attack. **"Magnet release: Crushing Silver"** whispered Sariah, causing silver to break through the ground, wrapping around the girl as Sariah held out his hand. Sariah savagely closed her hand, causing her sand to implode inwards.

" **Blood release: Crimson Eruption"** Exclaimed the swordsman as a wave of crimson blond exploded from her body, forcing the silver to blast outwards, revealing her now ruby red eyes. Sliding the knife into the hilt of her sword, holding her hand out, she began to speak. **"Blood release: Crimson Dragon bullet"** Growled the girl.

Blood began to swirl into the air, forming a towering dragon of the crimson liquid, its glowing ruby eyes staring down at the two genin. It seemed to growl, roaring before it charged forward. Sariah rapidly formed a dragon seal as she shouted. **"Magnet release: Silver pillars"** exclaimed Sariah.

Silver broke out of the ground, bursting forward they formed giant pillars, propelling them like rockets upwards, intercepting and breaking through the dragon, stopping it in its tracks. Sariah again formed a seal, causing the pillars to burst outwards, forming a thin cloud around the area, revealing the swordsman nowhere in sight. Small bolts of electricity flowed from her body as she spoke.

" **Lightning Magnet release: Voltaic Nightingale"** said Sariah, a blue glow surrounding the clearing. "Aizen! To your right!" Shouted the bluenet, causing Aizen to spin to the side, barely avoiding a crystallized crimson lance coming from his blind spot. The Hyuuga charged forward, attacking the dodging blond as he growled, punching the ground shouting.

" **Iron Fist: Crater Strike"** cried Aizen, destroying the ground beneath the two, sending concrete flying as he revealed the layer of silver beneath. Hanta was thrown backwards, colliding with the concrete chunks, barely rotating in time so that she landed on her feet.

She held her hand outwards, blood rising into the air, her voice dead, seemingly forcing herself to do speak. **"Blood release: Crimson Volley"** stated the girl, the blood around her forming lances. The blonde clasped her hand, sending the crimson spears flying, a dust cloud rising on impact, obscuring the Hyuuga from view.

Sariah looked on in fear, hoping that her teammate, her friend was fine. Dust began to disperse, revealing a spinning sphere of gold chakra. Aizens' voice carried the whirling sound caused by the sphere. Slowing down, coming to a stop. **"Eight Trigrams Palms: Revolving Heaven!"** Shouted Aizen, a golden glow remaining around his hands as he shot forward."

Hanta flipped into the air, spinning over him - she slashed at his back, her sword being blocked by silver that had shot out of the crater beneath them. The blonde landed silently, continuing to race forward. She formed a tiger seal as she ran forward, whispering, **"Fire release: Flame bullet"**.

The girl shot a small bullet of fire, igniting the blood on the ground, quickly causing a raging maze of fire to form across the bridge. She slashed at Sariah, sending a blazing arc of blood flying at the girl. Sariah held her palm up, a large volume of electricity beginning to be discharged as she shouted. **"Lightning release: Lightning Hound"**

A large dog formed out of the lightning, charging forward savagely intercepting the blazing, crimson slash. The hound broke through the arc, continuing to race forward at the charging blood user. Hanta cut straight through the hound, causing it to disperse. Vaulting over the walls of flame, slashing down at the Jishaku.

Sariah raised her hand in defence, pulsing her chakra as she shouted. **"Magnet release: Silver Shield"** Exclaimed Sariah, falling to her knees as silver blasted through the cement around her, forming a shield above her, barely stopping the blonds blade. Sariah rolled back, the blade finally cut through the metal, forming a snake seal at the sound of her voice.

" **Magnet release: Silver Spikes"** Screamed the Jishaku, causing the silver to launch forward at the black clad attacker. Hantas' eyes widened, the silver spikes rushing towards her. A puff of smoke surrounded her as the spikes pierced her, the smoke dispersing to reveal a heavily splintered, dented and pierced log.

Aizen looked around, trying to see the girl that was their opponent. He noticed Fenrir and the masked man fighting tirelessly, ripping up the bridge with their weapons, taijutsu and ninjutsu. He also saw Raiden standing to the side, struggling to stand up, staggering as if he was blind.

Raiden turned to face the Hyuuga, steadying himself, motioning towards an area of the bridge where the two girls were fighting amongst the maze of blazing blood. Aizen narrowed his eyes, wondering what the Senju was trying to indicate until he remembered something, that was one of the locations Raiden had set the most explosives.

Aizen understood exactly what Raiden was showing, 'Get Sariah out of there, I'm setting them off.' Aizen nodded, even though he was sure his white-haired teammate couldn't see him at the moment. Racing forward, crashing through the small walls of flame, shooting towards his teammate.

He raced through a long, dual seal chain as he crashed through the blazing maze, emerging behind Hanta as he jumped in to the air, shouting as he flipped over the swordsman. **"Earth Fire release: Blazing Stalactite!"** Shouted the Hyuuga, his hands catching aflame as he spewed out a large spike of mud, the fire drying the liquid earth and setting it alight.

The blond beneath him flipped backwards as she avoided the falling the spear as it buried itself into the bridge, cracking and shattering outwards. The shrapnel caused by this momentarily blinded the blond, allowing Aizen to grab Sariah and race out of the clearing as a voice echoed across the bridge.

"Kai!" Shouted Raiden, the sound of an explosion echoed across the bridge as the kunais' beneath her went off, destroying the bridge beneath her and sending her flying. Two bright flashes of white appeared as a duo of Raidens immerged, shouting in synchrony. **"Water release: Water Fang Bullet!"** Shouted the duo

The two Senjus released a large jet of water from their mouths', the streams beginning to spin at top speed as they rammed into the flying blond, sending her crashing into the ground as they landed. Aizen and Sariah quickly joined the white haired dyad. One of the Raidens turned his head as he looked too the side.

"Just wondering, did I actually hit her?" Questioned the shinobi as Sariah facepalmed at the question. Aizen looked closely at his friend, noticing the clouded over look to his eyes as he stared off into nothingness.

"Well this is wonderful! We've got a strategic genius who can't even see! This will be oh so helpful!" Said Aizen, sarcasm dripping from his words as he turned to face the blond that stood across from them. Hanta stood tall, her coat ripped to pieces, revealing her white shirt and gaping wounds, that were healing before their eyes, underneath.

"Shut up Aizen, let's get this over with." Growled Sariah as she stepped forward. Her teammates nodding as they prepared to again charge forward. Hanta looked on in cold determination as she began to speak, forming a seal chain and ending on a horse seal. **"Blood Fire release: Crimson Moon: Lunar Corona!"**

Jutsu list:

Uzumaki style:

Rapid Maelstrom: The user runs at high speed in a circle, cutting the enemy or enemies trapped within the circle of attack and slowly closing the circumference of the circle. This attack usually is used to pull a large group of opponents into a small space. C rank

Fire release:

Fire Wall: The user exhales a large stream of fire that falls to earth, lighting the ground. This causes flames to quickly form and rise, forming a tall wall of fire wherever the stream hit. B rank

Fire Stream: The user unleashes a stream of fire from his mouth as they exhale. Length of stream increases the larger the amount of chakra used. C rank

Wood release:

Forest Wall: The user produces a large amount of trees, weaving them together to form a thick wall to block attacks. These trees are also Chakra conductive. C rank

Black Impact: The user releases a barrage of thick black trees to physically impact the target, the force and speed of this technique is dictated by the amount of chakra used. C rank

Vine Ensnarement: The user stomps their foot, causing vines to burst out of the ground, sending them flying at the opponent, binding them in place. D rank

Storm release:

Gale Blade: The user either creates a blade made of electric energy, or surrounds an already existing blade. This blade has an increased ability to cut through armour by subtly vibrating the material at extremely high speeds, causing it to break apart, this is less effective on chakra conductive materials. C rank

Storm Shot: The user shots a laser from their palm, piercing anything in the direction of the attack. C rank

Seal:

Sokudo Activate: Raiden forms a unique seal as the markings around his eyes shift from the sealed stat to the unsealed form.

Lightning release:

Overcharge: The user surrounds their body in lightning before dispersing it in a single huge burst, electrocuting everything in the area of the attack and leaving them with severe burns and paralysis. A rank

Rupture Palm:

Blast Wave: The user unleashes a giant shockwave of chakra, causing internal damage to the opponent, producing a force wave that sends the opponent flying. B rank

Blood Fire release:

Blazing Blood: The user causes their blood to combust, allowing the user to burn through opponents. D rank

Magnet release:

Crushing Silver: The user wraps the opponent in silver, holding them in place or crushing them where they stand. D rank

Blood release:

Crimson Eruption **:** The user violently releases a large amount of blood from their body in a pulse, pushing anything near them back. D rank

Crimson Dragon Bullet: The user gathers a large amount of blood, forming a serpentine dragon before sending it flying at the opponent. B rank

Crimson Volley: The user forms lances of blood and sends them at the opponent. C rank

Lightning Magnetic release:

Voltaic Nightingale: Named after a nightingale floor, the user releases silver and spreads it out through the area, connecting it together using small bolts of electricity. Used to sense movement and people in the area around them with high accuracy. B rank

Iron Fist:

Crater Strike: The user re-enforces their hands with chakra, enhancing their strength to increase the force of their attacks, and hit the ground, creating a shockwave and forming a crater as they send debris flying. C rank

Earth Fire release:

Blazing Stalactite/Stalagmite/Spear: The user releases a large stream of mud from their mouths and sets their hands alight, the fire drying and setting the stone alight. The name depends on where created, upwards stalagmite, downwards stalactite, and anything else Spear.

 **And that's where I'm ending it! Thanks to those who have already read my story so far, I'm amazed at how many of you there are! Like last I'm asking how was it? Better, worse? Did you like it? hate it? Please comment and note flames will be ignored and fed to the Kitsune.**


	12. Chapter 12: The battle of the bridge Par

Legacy of the second Hokage: Raiden

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of Legacy.**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu/techniques: **Transformation Jutsu/8 centred whirlpool**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view/ location switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Reading: (Zabuza Momochi)

Chapter 12: The battle of the bridge Part 2

The blazing walls around them began to pull together above them, forming a complete sphere of crimson flames and blood. The sphere began to pulse outwards, sending out a surge of fire. The inferno rushed forward, setting the bridge aflame as it blazed towards the genin.

Sariah was starting to get worried as she herself raced through seals, the ground behind her beginning to crack, the silver beneath beginning to drill through the ground. Aizen was frowning heavily, blazing through seals, both of the genin beginning to unleash a jutsu to smother the flames.

Sariah finished first, the ground around her bursting open as silver began to swirl, forming a literal whirlwind as it raced forward. **"Magnet release: Knights' Crypt"** Shouted Sariah as the silver whipped past her, smothering the inferno. The fire seems to have died down, the silver completely covering it.

The genin began to race forward, halting immediately when they noticed that, for the first time, Hantas' face was not in a cold, dead expression but an icy smirk, as if she knew something they didn't. Aizens eyes widened as he noticed the silver beginning to glow, small ruby flames breaking through the sand.

" **Earth release: Swamp Land"** Shouted Aizen, a desperate tone to his voice as he released a stream of dark mudthat hit the silver, drying on instantly on contact, cracks spreading across the surface. Flames spread through the fractures, new paths breaking open as they flame continued to spread.

"How the hell is this still burning!" Growled Aizen, looking on in surprise as the fire continued to seep through the dried mud as it continued to break apart. Raiden and his clone looked on, their eyes narrowed as they whispered in unison, surprising their teammates.

"Scorch" Spoke the duo, receiving a confused look from his teammates. His clone noticed this and began to speak whilst the original began to think. "It's something I found out when I was researching the Scorch release. Since Scorch is created by combining Wind and Fire release, it can burn even when totally smothered or in water. Something in the blood is providing both fuel and oxygen for the fire so that it continues to burn." Explained Raiden.

Aizen nodded, his eyes widening in understanding whilst Sariah shrugged, uncaring for the explanation as she looked to the two Senjus, a question coming to mind as she began to speak, "Aizen said you were blind, so how can you see what's happening?" Questioned the Jishaku.

"I can see, but Raiden is still in the dark." Explained the clone as the original stayed silent. 'The fire will continue to burn as long as it has fuel, heat and oxygen, meaning that whilst we can't do anything to cut fuel or air supply, we can cool it down.' Thought Raiden as he began to speak.

"Kirin, you thinking what I am?" Questioned Raiden, a grin coming to his face as he spoke, holding out his hand, forming a half ox symbol as he did. The clone, now named Kirin, nodded, his face a mirror image of his originator, using his own hand to complete the ox seal.

The duo rushed through seals, each using a single hand to form the necessary seals as they cried out. **"Water release: Water Dragon Bullet"** Shouted the two, a giant dragon of water rising from the river below. Its serpentine body rose above the genin, glowing yellow eyes glaring at the blond as it stared at her from across the flaming hellscape.

The dragon rushed downwards, crashing into the caked mud and flames of the ground between them. The ground cracked beneath the roaring dragon, new crimson flames leaping through the fractures as the water exploded outwards, covering the ground and causing a veil of steam to rise from the barren rocks.

Aizen glanced on in confusion as the Senjus' were bent over, breathing heavily as his Hyuuga teammate began to question his actions. "You yourself just said that this stuff will burn even in water!" Shouted the bluenet as he glanced around, searching for their opponent with his dojutsu as he spoke.

"The fire might continue to burn, but the water will cool the area down to a temperature that is bearable so that we can get this fight over with." Explained Raiden as he walked forward, leaning on Kirin as they moved forward, his vision still black as he pulsed his chakra, searching for their opponent.

"Makes sense, but you seemed to have forgotten something. The steam that is being given off is acting like Zabuza's hidden mist technique, so its interfering with Aizen and your own searching abilities." Pointed out Sariah, a blue glow illuminating her face as they walked through the steaming, fire filled area.

A voice echoed through the mist, an icy tone to her words as Hanta spoke. "A fine comparison, it's an honour to be compared to such an incredible swordsman." Spoke the blood user, footsteps echoing as she raced around, hidden by the steam.

Sariah whipped around a smirk flashing over her face as silver launched forward. **"Magnet release: Silver Pillar"** spoke the silver manipulator, a massive column shooting forth into the haze around them. A shadowy figure jumped over the pillar, launching themselves into the air. **"Blood release: Scarlet Hammer"** Shouted Hanta as she fell to earth.

Her sword was covered in the crimson liquid, forming a giant, misshapen hammer head. Hanta crashed to earth, bringing the blood hammer to earth, fracturing the floor beneath her, new flames emerging from these fissures. The blond spun around, swinging the hammer in a circle, barely missing Sariah as she flipped back.

" **Blood release: Crimson Whip"** Shouted Hanta, the blood hammer morphing into a long, crimson whip as she snapped her hand forward, sending her bloody weapon forward, rocketing towards Sariah raised her hand, silver rushing forward to block the blood whip. Sariah's eyes widened as she looked at the silver, noticing it was now a liquid due to being exposed to the crimson inferno beneath their feet.

The now liquid silver flowed through the air, stopping the whip from hitting her whilst setting it alight. The whip faded away as Hanta pulled the knife from the hilt of her katana as she again charged forward, her blazing blades continuously being blocked by the molten silver.

Chains shot from behind the silver, burying themselves into the ground were the blond had stood moments prior as Hanta leapt out of the way. The girl continued to dodge the white chains as the shot forward, puncturing through the ground as they hit. Hanta landed on her back, continuing to roll to her feet as she stood there, panting heavily.

Hair line fractures began to appear beneath, crimson flames and liquid silver flowing from the fissures as the blondes' eyes widened. She prepared to again flip out of the way before noticing that the ivory chains were weaved in such a way that she couldn't escape from where she now stood. **"Uzumaki Techniques: Chain Prison"** Whispered Raiden.

The ground beneath her burst outwards, the silver rushing upwards out of the ground forming large spike as Hanta attempted to escape, launching upwards as she heard Sariahs' words. **"Magnet release: Silver Spire."** Whispered the Jishakuas she held her hands in a snake seal.

The giant spikes shot upwards, impaling the blond through the chest as the molten silver burnt her skin, cauterizing the wound. The silver quickly dispersed, flowing into Sariahs' gauntlets as Aizen raced past her, avoiding the blazing fissures as he caught the falling shinobi, his hands glowing green as he began to inspect the know unconscious girl.

Raiden sighed as he walked forward, Kirin dissolving into red mist as it was reabsorbed into his body, his eyes showing that he could now see as he walked forward. A clapping sound caught the genin's attention, causing them to whip around, noticing that the inferno that had previously blocked them from team 7 was no longer there.

Kakashi stood over the dead body of the hunter-nin, a gaping hole through her chest. Sasuke lay face down and motionless, surrounded by a dome of mirrors, seemingly made of ice. Naruto and Sakura stood in front of Tazuna, looking on in shock and horror as a small man walked up the bridge, followed closely by an army of thugs and bandits.

"Well, well! So this is how it turns out, huh? Did quite a job on you, didn't he Zabuza?" Questioned the small man, a cane clutched tightly in his bandaged hand. "You look like yesterdays' sashimi! I must say I'm… disappointed." Stated the man as he walked forward, a dark smile on his as he spoke.

"What are you doing here Gato? And who are these thugs you brought with you?" Shouted a kneeling Zabuza, kunai buried in his arms, leaving them hanging uselessly at his sides. Gato smirked, beginning to chuckle as he spoke.

"Well, there's been a change of plans. The new plan says that you die right here on this bridge Zabuza!" Shouted the well-dressed mob boss. Zabuzas' eyes widened, shock evident on his face as he spoke.

"What?" Shouted the Swordsman, his tone a concoction of rage, shock and surprise, with minute hints of fear and dread mixed in. Gato continued to grin, his mouth stretched from ear to ear in a cold, sadistic smile that was not out of place on the small man's features.

"That's right you, and your partner are too expensive, so I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course, even these thugs I brought with me cost something, so if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they take you down, I'd appreciate it. Think you can manage that, demon of the hidden mist?" Questioned Gato, his voice laced in dark humour.

Gato began to chuckle, tilting his head to the side as he again began to speak. "Ha, you're about as demonic as a wet kitten!" Shouted Gato, the thugs behind him beginning to laugh unintelligibly. Raiden looked on in shock, watching as Gato walked forward, kicking the corpse of the hunter, Haku, that was her name.

Raiden watched on, enraged at the outright disrespect of the dead shinobi. The Senju listened on, nodding in agreement at both Zabuzas' and Narutos' words. 'Whilst shinobi are tools for their village to use most effectively, it doesn't mean that they do not have emotion outside of service. We are more than just what we can do.' Thought Raiden as he watched on.

Raiden glanced around as his blond little brother and the bandaged swordsman spoke, trying to catch a glimpse of the wood release user or Fenrir-sensei. He watched on in morbid fascination as Zabuza charged forward, cutting and slashing his way through the bandits using a kunai clutched in his shark like teeth.

Gato screamed in fear as he tried to run, tripping over his own feet in the process as he crawled back, calling out the whole time. "Get him away from me, he's the devil!" Shouted the fat tyrant. Zabuza stabbed him in the chest before being immediately impaled from behind multiple times, stumbling forward as Gato whispered his last words.

"Are you crazy? If you were so eager to join your friend then go ahead! But you're not taking me! Not this time!" Growled the man. Raiden was too far away to hear what was said next, watching on as Gato was stabbed by the missing nin. The bandits stumbled back in fear as Zabuza walked forward, falling to his knees as he muttered his last words.

Zabuza fell dead as Raiden watched on, grabbing Sariahs' shoulder as she was about to turn away, saying the same thing to her that Kakashi said to Naruto. "Don't turn away, this is the life that we chose." Said the white haired swordsman.

"Wise words." Came a voice from behind them, causing the genin to whip around, seeing that it was Fenrir speaking. Sariah was the first to voice the question that was on both of their minds as he stood there.

"Where have you been, and where is the other guy." Questioned the silver manipulator, a confused tone to her voice as she spoke. Fenrir nodded in understanding, answering as Sakura could be heard crying out that Sasuke was alive.

"We went over the bridge after Raiden set of those explosives, continuing our fight on the river. He disappeared about the same time that Gato showed up." Explained Fenrir, his students nodding in understanding as they watched the bandits. The readied themselves to fight as the bandits began cheering, preparing to charge forward and ransack the village.

An arrow landed in front of the charging thugs, stopping them in their tracks as the villagers stood across the bridge, preparing to defend the village from these invaders. Raiden smiled as the bandits fled, watching on as Kakashi carried Zabuza over to Haku, watching on as the snow began to fall.

The next day

Fenrir stood over the graves off the two Shinobi, filling them with dirt along with Naruto, Fenrir and Kakashi. The Senjus' jacket felt heavy, a scroll he had taken from Zabuza seeming to weigh him down as he placed another layer of dirt on the nin's grave.

Once they were finished Kakashi drove kubikirirbocho into the ground, acting like a gravestone for the two mist shinobi. Raiden bowed his head in respect as Sakura kneeled over the grave, tears running down her face as she spoke. "Is that really it, Kakashi-sensei? Is that the shinobi way? To use and to be used like tools to be thrown away?"

Kakashi paused before responding, pondering over his answer. "Shinobi are tools to be used in the hands of destiny, there's no point in wondering if it's right or wrong. It's the same as the village hidden in the leaves." Explained Kakashi, an almost regretful tone to his voice.

Naruto turned back as he began to speak, a determined look in his eye. "Well if you ask me if that's what being a ninja's all about something isn't right. Is this why we go through all this training, just to end up like them." Exclaimed Naruto, Sasuke surprisingly agreeing with the blond as Kakashi sighed.

"Well, it's a question without an answer. That is something we ninja have to deal with every day of our lives, like Zabuza and the kid." Spoke Kakashi, a tone of unhappy acceptance in his voice. Naruto raised his head, looking at the two graves before him as he again spoke, his voice dripping with determination and conviction.

"Okay! I've come to a decision! From now on I'm finding my own ninja way! From now on I'm following a way that's straight and true with no regrets, from now on I'm following the way of Naruto!" Shouted the blond as he stared at the setting sun and graves in front of him.

Raiden looked on, a smile on his face as he thought. 'And I will help as much as I can to stay on that path little brother.' Thought Raiden as he placed a hand on the small blondes' shoulder, gazing on at the graves before him. 'This may be over, but I have a bad feeling that this isn't the last time I will see that wood user.'

 _ **Aizen point of view**_

Two days later

Aizen leaned over Hanta, his palms lowing green as he examined the unconcise blond. He was surprised that the hole caused by Sariahs' attack had already healed. The leaf nin had been continuing to guard Tazuna as well as assisting to finish and repair the bridge. He himself had been watching over the unconcise blood user as he was the only medic, no matter how little experience he had.

Aizen stood up, preparing to leave the room before he noticed the girl shift, her eyes opening as she woke up. "You finally woke up, huh?" Questioned Aizen as he walked back over, no emotion on his face as he spoke, his voice hollow.

"Who are you, where am I and what do you want?" Questioned the girl, a slight hint of fear in her voice as she spoke. Aizen sighed as he walked over, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes before beginning to speak.

"My name is Aizen, you are in the bridge builders' house and I just want to check if you're ok after getting a hole through your chest two days ago." Explained Aizen as he sat down next to the bedridden shinobi. Hanta looked up at him, a questioning expression on her face as she began to speak.

"Why are you helping me? I attacked you and tried to kill your client?" Questioned the blood manipulator. Aizen sighed, placing his sunglasses next to him as he locked the girl in a stair, beginning to explain.

"You weren't really acting off your own volition, and even if you were, we needed you alive. You were with someone that had a scared leaf headband and, whilst a corpse is quiet company, it's a terrible informant." Spoke Aizen, a hint of humour in his voice.

"So just something I'm wondering, who was that man you were with?" Questioned the Hyuuga, glancing down at her as he did. Hanta, turned away from the byakugan wielding genin before speaking.

"I don't know his real name, I only met him a couple months ago near the border of the land of water, he only told me to call him Mokuzai. I've never even seen him without his mask." Explained the girl, a pleading tone in her voice as she spoke, obviously understanding the absurdity of her own explanation.

Aizen arced his eyebrow as he looked down at Hanta, a disbelieving look in his eyes as he began to speak. "Oh really! So he walked around with his mask on all the time for multiple months? That's totally believable! Why did you even stay with him for that long?" Questioned Aizen, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he spoke.

Hanta bowed her head as she again spoke, Aizen grabbing his glasses and standing as she did. "He offered to train me when we met up and I obviously agreed." Explained the blond. Aizen walked out of the room, barely hearing her last words. "Thank you for caring."

 _ **Raiden point of view**_

Three days later

Raiden smiled as they approached the gates of the hidden leaf that they had left through two weeks prior. He sighed as he looked around, looking for Kotetsu and Izumo as they walked up towards the gate house. The Senju barely kept himself from face palming as he looked down at the two sleeping chunin.

Fenrir stepped forward, clicking his fingers next to the guards' ears, waking them up. Kotetsu and Izumo shot up, looking on with sheepish expressions at the stone faced jonin. "Well, now that you two are awake, here are our mission scrolls." Sighed the Tenpura as he handed the two chunin a pair of scrolls.

Kotetsu grabbed the scrolls, opening, reading over and stamping the two scrolls before handing them back. "Ok team 6 and 7, welcome back to the village. Fenrir, Kakashi, you know what to do, and you might want to bring your companion with you" Stated Kotetsu, a bored tone in his voice as he indicated Hanta.

Fenrir nodded, turning to his genin as he began to speak. "I need to report what happened to the third, so you three have today and tomorrow off." Instructed Fenrir, Kakashi giving the same orders to his team.

 _ **Fenrir point of view**_

The genin reacted nearly instantly, Raiden grabbing Naruto before body flickering away, closely followed by Sariah racing off into the village. Aizen just walked away calmly, heading in the general direction of the Hyuuga compound. Fenrir shook his head, an amused smile on his face as he placed his hand on Hantas' shoulder as he body flickered to the Hokage office.

The two appeared in a storm of leaves in front of the Sarutobi patriarch, quickly followed by Kakashi as the silver haired jonin joined him in the office. The Hokage sighed as he sat back into his chair, pulling his attention away from his paperwork as he looked up at the two jonin.

"Why do you always have to do that? It just makes a huge mess in my office." Sighed Hiruzen as he glared lightly at the two. Fenrir shrugged, passively ignoring the statement as he and Kakashi began to speak.

"Team 6 and 7 back from the land of waves, mission complete." Said the two nin, a hard look on their faces as Fenrir began to speak. "You sent two teams on a low level, escort and protection type C class mission. You obviously suspected something would go wrong, and it did." Stated the white haired jonin.

The two jonins began to explain what had happened on the mission, from the demon brothers' attack to the first encounter with Zabuza and the battle of the bridge. "What we are most worried about is that he showed up." Said Fenrir, referencing the appearance of the black masked man.

Hiruzen sighed, a tired look on his face as he spoke. "This is the fifth time that a team of leaf nin have run into him on a mission by accident, but this is the first time he's taken direct action against a team in years." Explained the old Sarutobi. Hanta looked on in confusion as the Hokage turned to her, a smile on his face. "So, what is your name?"

The girl gave a small smile in return as she began to speak. "My name is Hanta Ketsueki. What are you talking about with Mokuzai?" Questioned the girl as Hiruzen became confused, a questioning glint in his eyes as he spoke.

"Who are you talking about?" Questioned the old Hokage as he looked down at the girl in front of him. The Ketsueki quickly explained that the masked man had told her to call him that when he first met. "So that's the alias Akuma has been using." Muttered the Hokage as he looked at the wall opposite, deep in thought.

Hantas' eyes widened, so that was his real name, she snapped back to attention as she heard her name being called out. "Hanta, would you like to become a ninja of the hidden leaf?" Questioned the old Hokage, Hanta nodding in agreement. "So you'll need to be taken down to the T&I department, just standard procedure" Stated the old man.

Hanta nodded in acceptance, a dove masked Anbu appearing a body flickering away in a puff of smoke. Fenrir turned back to the Hokage as he spoke. "You don't think that he was attacking because…" Questioned the dark release user, trailing off as the Sarutobi fixed him with a hard look.

"Akuma would never attack a leaf team unless they went after him first, this is probably something other than a personal vendetta, he was definitely keeping to his usual modus operandi of aiming to incapacitate leaf nin, not kill them." Stated Hiruzen.

"Well I know one thing for sure lord Hokage, this is definitely going to drive Raiden up the wall." Growled Fenrir as he body flickered away, leaving Kakashi and Hiruzen alone in the office.

Jutsu list:

Blood Fire release:

Crimson Moon: The user gathers an extreme amount of blood and fire into a single, large crimson sphere. C rank

Lunar Corona: The user utilizes the sphere created by the Crimson Moon technique and creates a massive pulse of fire and blood, creating a wave that rushes outwards, covering the surrounding area in an inferno of crimson flames. B rank

Magnet release:

Knights' Crypt: The user surrounds the target in silver before rapidly collapsing it, crushing the target. This is a stronger version of the Magnet release: Crushing Silver. C rank

Silver Spire: The user forms the silver into large spires that shoot upwards and outwards, attempting to pierce the target. C rank

Earth release:

Swamp Land: The user releases an enormous stream of mud from their mouth, coating the targeted area in a deep layer of mud, creating a makeshift swamp. B rank

Blood release:

Scarlet Hammer: The user creates a hammer of blood around their weapon, this increases the force of the users' attacks. D rank

Crimson Whip: The user forms a long whip out of blood, extending their range of attack. D rank

Uzumaki Technique:

Chain Prison: The user shoots chains from their body to form a net like structure, stopping the target from moving from their position. C rank

 **And that's where I'm ending it! Now I just want to apologise for any drop in standard in this chapter, I will be back to standard in chapter 13. Please comment and note flames will be ignored and fed to the hydra.**


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting the opposition

Legacy of the second Hokage: Raiden

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of Legacy.**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu/techniques: **Transformation Jutsu/8 centred whirlpool**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view/ location switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Reading: (Zabuza Momochi)

Chapter 13: Meeting the opposition

The sound of a book snapping shut echoed through Senju library, closely followed by a loud sigh. Raiden sighed, dropping the heavy tome on the mountain of others just like it, rubbing his tired eyes as he glanced at the clock on the wall in front of him. His eyes didn't even widen at the fact that he was awake at 6:30 in the morning.

Raiden took a sip of coffee, grabbing another book as he chewed on a stick of pocky. Now, for most people, being fully awake and reading heavy tomes this early in the morning was something unthinkable. For Raiden though, this was normal, as he seemed to need far less sleep than most people, only requiring four hours at least.

He usually used the mornings for research and studying of things he would be attempting during the days training session. Now, one would expect with his overly obsessive nature that he would be researching connections between the man on the bridge and the Senju clan. That had been stopped when Fenrir had come to him and explained that he would not be impressed if his student came to training tired. He had attempted to ask the man if he knew anything but he had brushed off the question.

Raiden walked into the kitchen, beginning to cook breakfast for himself and his brother. Time passed quickly as he prepared the food, Naruto stumbling into the room just as he finished setting the table. He smiled down at the spike haired blond as he sat down, beginning to eat as they spoke to each other, talking quietly between themselves as they ate.

 _ **Sariah point of view**_

Sariah sighed as she pulled herself from her bed, shuffling to her bath room as she washed up and got dressed, groaning as she strapped on her belt and gauntlets. The bluenet stumbled down the stairs of her house, still half asleep as she followed her nose to the kitchen. Sariah mumbled a greeting as she shuffled into the room.

Sariah drew up a seat next to where her father usually sat, the man being absent as he was away on a long term mission at the moment. She glanced up at her smiling mother as said woman placed a large plate of food in front of the silver user, the younger Jishaku thanking her as she did.

Sariahs' mother had on a black, long sleeved shirt with a fur collar and a pair of black gi pants with a dark blue obi around her waist. She also wore a pair of fingerless blue gloves and boots with fur around the cuff and collar respectively. She had dull silver hair that flare out around her hair in a main-like fashion that continued until her waist.

The sound of knocking could be heard from the entrance to the kitchen as the two female Jishakus' turned to the door way, a smile on both their faces as the greeted the figure. Hanta stood by the door way, clad in a simple set of black Anbu style pants and a rust coloured t-shirt.

The blond looked a little nervous as she walked into the room, taking a seat next to Sariah. After the Ketsueki had been cleared to stay in the village by the T&I department Orora Jishaku, Sariahs' mother, had offered the girl to stay in with them until the third Hokage. Whilst the blood bender had been shocked at the offer, she had readily accepted.

Sariah smiled at the girl, not harbouring held any sort of grudge against the girl, having understood that the situation had been out of her control. The Ketsueki had been surprised by the quick forgiveness, especially with the permanent tone of distrust the girls white haired teammate spoke with whenever he was speaking to her.

Although, if the blood user thought about it, from the amount of time she had spent with the girl, it was unsurprising considering her devil may care, happy go lucky personality. This especially had surprised Hanta as when she first met the girl after the bridge fight, she could not believe that this was the same girl that had driven a spike through her chest.

The younger Jishaku turned to Hanta as they ate, beginning to question the blond. "So, what's the situation with you becoming a shinobi?" Questioned the bluenet, Hanta having told Sariah of her intentions of becoming a leaf shinobi, having had a meeting with the Hokage yesterday concerning her ambition.

The Ketsueki sighed before responding, taking a sip of tea as she did. "The Hokage said it would be another three months before I'm allowed to try and join the shinobi force. He said that the shinobi council required at least that long to observe me to make sure that the T&I test was accurate." Explained the blond.

Sariah nodded in understanding, a smile on her face as she turned back to her food. It was not long before Orora called out to them, catching their attention as she spoke. "Sariah, you've got training dear so you may want to speed up. Hanta, you're going to be helping me out in the forge again today." Explained the silveret as the two nodded, quickly following her instructions as Sariah finished her food, racing at of the door once she did.

Hanta was far more subdued, quickly finishing her food and placing their plated in the sink, following the elder Jishaku to the back of the house.

 _ **Aizen point of view**_

Aizen sighed as he kneeled down next to his mothers' bed, carefully handing her a tray of food as she smiled up at the boy. "Thank you." Whispered the bedridden women, her voice rough as it seemed to pain her to speak. Aizen smiled back at his mother, sitting back and leaning against the wall next to her as he ate his own breakfast.

Aizens' mother was normally a beautiful and commanding women until about two years ago when she had become violently sick. Since then Renna Hyuuga had been confined to her home, having become extremely week due to her disease. Aizen was violently snapped from his thoughts as his mother began to cough violently, her body convulsing as he did.

Aizen rushed over to his mother, passing her a cup of water and a box of pills. Renna weakly grabbed the items from her son, forcing herself to swallow a pill, nearly bringing it straight back up as she did. A couple moments later her violent convulsions stopped, her breathing returning to normal as she laid back down on her bed.

Aizen sighed, hugging his mother as he grabbed their plates and walked to the kitchen, washing and replacing them before returning to his mothers, room, the elder Hyuuga having wanted to give him something. Aizen kneeled next to his mother, slowly helping her to sit up as she smiled at him gratefully.

Once she was sitting up Renna turned towards Aizen as she began to speak, a wide smile on her face as she began to speak. "Aizen, could you go to the cupboard and grab the bandaged bundle?" Requested Renna, a small smirk crossing her face as she looked on at her sons' confused expression.

Aizen nodded, getting to his face as he walked over to his mothers' cupboard, his eyes passing over her old shinobi gear, a pure white battle kimono and standard jonin jacket. He noticed the bundle his mother was talking about, grabbing the loose bandages as he pulled it from the dark depths of the cupboard.

The younger Hyuuga returned to his mother kneeling next to her as he placed it on the ground between them. His mother quickly surged forward, hugging her son tightly as she smiled down at him, a tone of joy in her voice as she spoke. "Happy birthday Aizen, I hope you like your gift!" Exclaimed the bluenet as she hugged her son.

Aizen was shocked, having forgotten that today was his birthday due to the combined stress of the horrible C rank turned A rank mission last week and the stepped up level of training this past week. He quickly got over his shock, returning his mothers hug as he mumbled thank you over and over again.

He slowly detached himself from the hug, looking down at the bundle questioningly. Renna noticed her sons expression, smiling brightly as she spoke. "Go on Aizen, open it!" Exclaimed the Hyuuga jonin, her illness seeming to fade away for a moment as she spoke. Aizen carefully unwrapped the object, not even getting halfway before realizing what it was.

Aizen gasped, his eyes wide behind his glasses as he glanced up at his mother, Renna smirking at his reaction as she explained. "I thought you would find it useful with your affinity. I styled it after my own, with a few details that I knew you would love." Laughed the bluenet, her voice once again quite.

Aizen launched forward, hugging his mother a tears trailed down his face. "Thank you, mom! Thank you so much!" Cried the usually stoic Hyuuga. Aizen quickly re-wrapped the bundle, attaching it to his back with chakra as he walked out the door. As he left the estate, he noticed Neji training with Hinata in one of the dojos'.

Aizen switched his course, walking over to the entrance as he watched on. Neji was quickly, and with brutal efficiency, defeating their cousin. Aizen watched on from the shadows, not moving a muscle to help either of them. Once Neji had finished he walked over to the door, pausing as he noticed the fellow Hyuuga standing in the shadows.

"You seem to be taking after your mother more every day." Noted the Hyuuga abrasively, glancing at the bandaged object on his back as he did. Aizen returned his look, beginning to walk over to the downed Hinata as he spoke.

"Whilst many, myself included, see you as a genius Neji, you are also a fool for limiting yourself to just the gentle fist and nothing else. Have a nice day cousin." Stated the younger Hyuuga, his voice back to his usual sarcastic tone. Aizen picked up Hinata before racing off towards training ground 5, intending to leave his younger cousin with her team.

Neji looked on after Aizen, walking off towards training ground 13 to meet up with the rest of team Gai, whispering needlessly as he did. "Your so much like aunt Renna Aizen, I just hope that this doesn't get you in trouble with the elders. Either way, happy birthday Aizen."

 _ **Fenrir point of view**_

Fenrir emerged from the shadows of the Hokage office, an annoyed look on his face as he walked forward, stopping next to his fellow jonins' as he did as they stood in front of Hiruzen and Iruka. Gai seemed to signal out the new jonins', the eccentric man walking over as he did.

"Well Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, my eternal rivals, my flames of youth burn brightly at hearing you all have teams! May I ask what they are focused on? My team is a close quarters combat team!" Questioned Gai, a spotless, toothy grin on his face as he stood in his patented 'nice guy' pose, thumb outstretched in front of him.

Asuma sighed, being the first to respond to the eccentric mans' question. "While my team is supposed to be a capture and interrogation team, but with the loudmouth being such a fan girl at times, Choji only really cares about food, and the slacker is just too lazy." Grunted Asuma, being straight to the point.

Kurenai responded next, glaring at Kakashi as she did, said jonin continuing to read his smut. "My team is a tracking team, consisting of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." Explained the red eyed jonin as she did. Kakashi was next to speak, continuing to read his smut as he did.

"I've got Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchia and Sakura Haruno, we are a heavy assault team." Explained Kakashi, the silver haired jonin sounding uncaring as he did. Gai cried about Kakashi acting so cool, as Fenrir stepped forward, being the last one to respond.

"My team consist of Sariah Jishaku, Aizen Hyuuga and Raiden Senju. We are all round utility team." Explained Fenrir, gaining questioning looks from his old teammates and Gai. Seeing their expressions, the dark decided to explain. "You see, my team are all front line fighters, with tracking abilities and capturing abilities." Explained Fenrir, keeping it short.

"Well, I know you'll want to get back to your teams so I'll make this short. As you already know, the chunin exams are being held here this year. So I'm going to make this simple, who feels their team is ready?" Questioned the old kage.

Gai was the first to step forward, shouting enthusiastically about how his teams 'flames of youth' were bright and they were ready to take the chunin exams. Another couple jonins also stepped forward, announcing that their teams were ready. The first thing to happen was Asuma stepping forward, his cigarette hanging from his mouth as he spoke.

"I believe that my team is ready to take the exams dad." Stated Akuma, getting straight to the point. Peoples' shock continued to increase as Kurenai stepped forward as well, beginning to speak as she did.

"Hokage-sama, I also think that my team is prepared for these exams." Stated the bandage clad jonin, a small smile on her face as she stepped back. Kakashi too followed quickly afterwards, never looking up from his book as he spoke, annoying all the female jonin and Anbu in the room.

Again, seemingly following the trend, Fenrir himself stepped forward, some being even more surprised that he even had a team, having been informed about his brutal genin test. "Hokage-sama, I believe that team 6 is ready for the chunin exams." Stated Fenrir, stepping back. As the Tenpura did though, the room literally exploded.

Gai too stepped forward, his face contorted into concern. "Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, are you sure that your teams' flames' of youth are bright enough, even I waited a year for my team to gain experience before taking the exam." Exclaimed the jumpsuit wearing jonin. Kurenai noticed that he had omitted Fenrir from his words.

Deciding to call him out on it she again stepped forward, a questioning look on her face as she spoke. "I can understand your worry for our teams, but why did you omit Fenrir from your warning." Questioned the new jonin, glancing between both Gai and the concerned sensei.

Gai responded quickly, looking straight at Fenrir as he did. "Its' for two reasons, first being that Fenrirs' training is known to cultivate blazing flames of youth inside those who go through it. The second, and more important reason, is that I know well, and so should you, that once he has decided something, it would take Hokage-sama himself to convince him not to do anything."

Iruka burst forward, his voice contorted into a mask of worry as he spoke. "You can't be serious! They were in my class less than three months ago! I know these kids; they are not ready to take something as difficult as the chunin exams!" Shouted the scarred chunin, his tone laced in worry.

Kakashi stepped forward, looking up from the book of smut for the first time since arriving at the meeting. "And that is our point exactly, they were your students, months ago, we believe that they are now ready." Stated Kakashi, a hard look on his face as he stared down the chunin.

Whilst the two continued to argue, Hiruzen watched Fenrir stalk into the shadows, merging into the darkness. The old Kage also noticed that three of the chunin exam entrance slips had disappeared from the table. A small smile came to the old mans' face as he turned back to the arguing nin, deciding to intervene.

 _ **Raiden point of view**_

Raiden sighed as he sat down on a tree near the border of the forest, looking over his katana, or more specifically, the new fractures that now decorated the blade of his weapon. He had gotten them back in wave when he had stupidly attempted block the masked mans' clever, saw hybrid swords.

"You know you should get a new sword Raiden." Shouted Aizen as he raced towards to his team, sliding to halt as he reached them. Aizen frowned down at the fractured blade as Raiden quickly, and violently, re-sheathed the sword. Raiden pushed off the tree, Sariah also dropping down from the branch she was sitting on as they both walked over to Aizen.

Raiden placed his sword on his back, fist bumping Aizen as he smiled at the Hyuuga, glancing at the oddly shaped, bandaged bundle on his back. "Yeah, yeah, I know! Happy birthday Aizen." Mumbled the Senju, his voice becoming more audible as he congratulated the byakugan wielder.

Sariah strode over, hugging the taller bluenet as she spoke. "Happy birthday Aizen!" Exclaimed the Jishaku, a large smile on her face as she stepped back, not noticing the slight flash of jealousy on Raidens' face, disappearing in a heartbeat. The duo smiled, passing Aizen a scroll each, the explanation being that they contained their gifts.

"Well, know that we've gotten that out of the way, I'm sure your all wondering why I asked you to meet here instead off training ground 32." Stated Fenrir as he strode out from the shadows of the forest, a small smile on his face. Their senseis' sudden appearance caught the notice of team 6, fully giving him their full attention.

Seeing that he had his students' full concentration, Fenrir began to speak. "Now that I've got your attention, I'm going to tell you some good news. I've entered you into the chunin exams!" Exclaimed Fenrir, a large grin on his face as he spoke. The genins' minds all shut down for a moment, trying to comprehend what their sensei had just said.

Raiden was the first to respond, a giant grin coming on his face as he smiled. Aizen was next to respond, and, much like Raiden, got a giant smirk on his face. Sariah came around last, her reaction being the most extreme as she began to yell out in joy, jumping up and down uncontrollably.

Fenrir smiled widely, happy that all of his students understood just how important it was that he believed in them enough to put them forward, especially since they had only been a team for 3 months. He handed each of them an admission slip, each of the genin taking one before Fenrir disappeared in a storm of leaves, leaving a final instruction as he did.

"Go to room 301 tomorrow, be there by 12 or you won't be let in." Instructed Fenrir as he disappeared. The genin glanced at each other, still shocked at what had just happened, unbelieving that they had just been allowed into the chunin exams.

"So… We're participating in the chunin exams!" Shouted Sariah, a massive grin on her face as she spoke. Aizen nodded in agreement, just as excited as his female teammate, although not as outwardly expressive about it. Raiden just continued to smile as he watched his teammate whoop in joy.

Deciding to go and celebrate, both the announcement of being in the chunin exams and Aizens' own birthday. As they walked through the streets they noticed a strange group of mist nin walking through the street, looking around in confusion as if they were lost. Sariah walked towards the group, dragging along her teammate as she did.

"Hi, are you here for the chunin exams? Looking for something?" Questioned Sariah as she looked between the obvious three genin and their sensei. The jonin looked down at her, a thankful look on his face as he smiled down at her.

"Yeah, we're looking for the Rozu hotel." Explained the man, a calm look on his face as he spoke. Sariah began to give the man directions as Raiden looked over the team. The jonin stood 6'2, his white hair was short and spiked backwards, his deep blue eyes staring down at Sariah. He wore a pair of grey anbu style pants with a black armoured shirt, covered by a long blue trench coat with lighter blue designs running down the sides. On his back was a long needle like sword.

Raidens' eyes widened when he saw that, his mind reeling. 'Nuibari! This guy is another one of the seven swordsman!' exclaimed the Senju, surprised that the teams' sensei was a member. He turned to look over the genin of the team, passing over the first one quickly as he was not very notable, just wearing normal mist chunin attire without the flak jacket.

The first one to catch his attention was the taller of the remaining two, mainly due to the three sword handles apparent over his right shoulder. He was fair skinned, about the same shade as Raiden, with a wild turquoise main that fell to just above his waist. He had six cobalt blue fang markings coming from the sides of his face, three on each cheek.

He wore a loose black t-shirt with a crimson belt across his chest, crossing over his left shoulder, the buckle acting as his mist symbol. He also wore a simple pair of navy blue Anbu pants with bandages wrapped around his waist. His hair overshadowed his eyes, casting a seemingly unending shadow that blocked them from view.

The last one though, was probably the most notable of the three. He stood the same height as Sariah, but much like the bluenet Raiden was comparing him too, he had a far more imposing presence than his frame should allow. He had pink, pupilless eyes, with a long scar beneath the left. He had moss green hair in a downwardly spiked hair.

He wore black gi style pants with green stripes running down the side and a dark emerald green leather jacket, his village symbol being on a metal plate stitched into the left side of his collar. Raiden had to wonder just how practical that was. He also wore a pair of black combat boots and fingerless gloves, with metal pads on the back.

On his back was a long staff with a curved hook on each end, about 6', with another 3" added on by each hook, made from a dark black metal. As Sariah stopped talking the sensei stepped forward, again beginning to speak as he looked down at the leaf genin.

"Thanks for the directions, now where are my manners! My name is Kuramu Yakuwari, I'm the jonin sensei of team 3. This is Koraru Karatachi, Rengoku, and Gure Jigoku, my students." Explained the Nuibari wielder, a toothy smile on his face as he spoke, revealing his shark like teeth indicating the staff wielder, swordsman and un-notable genin in order.

Raiden stepped forward, shacking Kuramus' hand as he spoke. "Good to meet you, we're team 6. His name is Aizen Hyuuga, the girl you spoke to is Sariah Jishaku, and I'm Raiden Senju." Explained the genin as he glanced towards Koraru, a glint of understanding in his eye as he thought. 'So that's why his senseis' a swordsman, he's the Mizukages' son.'

Kuramu nodded, a smile on his face as he turned to leave, a final comment leaving his mouth as he walked away. "Good luck in the chunin exams team 6, you're going to need it!" Exclaimed the needle swordsman, an obvious hint of humour in his voice as he was quickly followed by his team, Rengoku and Koraru glancing behind them as they left before disappearing.

As the team entered the restaurant, a small seafood bar that was a favourite of Aizens'. that they had been originally walking towards before they had seen the mist team. Coincidentally, they had apparently walked into another foreign team, as they did not recognise the customers already at the bar.

There were five of them instead of the normal four shinobi on the team. The obvious sensei was a medium sized, lightly skinned blond, standing only an inch smaller than Raiden. She had medium length hair that hung to her shoulders, wearing what seemed to be normal jonin attire for cloud. There was a small tanto on her waist.

On the senseis' left were two darker skinned genin, one female, about 4'7 and one male about 4'8". They both wore normal shinobi attire for cloud, the male wearing a black headband to hold back his short, spiky, white hair whilst the female wore a white bandana over the front of her long crimson hair that fell to just below her shoulder blades.

The ones who stood out were the taller males on the senseis right. The first stood at about 5'4", with a tanned complexion and wore a high collared black cloak with ripped and frayed edges at the bottom with a pair of grey Anbu styled pants and a set of black shinobi sandals. He had long, silver hair in a headdress like fashion, with black at the tips.

The second was similar to the first, also having a burly form although standing 5'6". Unlike his silver haired companion, he wore a black trench coat with golden threading around the edges, a pair of black combat boots and a set of golden vambraces around his arms, although he also wore the same type of pants. His hair was styled the same way as his smaller companion, although being gold coloured.

Not stopping because of this little face team 6 sat down at the bar, Sariah sitting next to the golden haired cloud-nin, with Raiden next to her and Aizen on the end. The Hyuuga birthday boy called over the chef, ordering for the three of them as he knew what his teammates wanted. "I'll have the san-nakiji, Sariah well have the sushi platter and, well Raiden?"

Raiden turned to the bar tender, a large grin on his face as his eyes glinted with gluttonous greed, the same cocktail of emotion leaking from his words as he spoke. Aizen sighed, knowing his friend was back to his usual ways when eating seafood, risking his life. "Three plates of fugu, you know how I like them.

Chocking could be heard from the silver haired cloud nin. A shocked could be seen on the faces of the majority of the cloud shinobi, although the smallest of the three males was muttering to himself. The gold haired nin was the one to respond, a combination of shock and respect on his face as he did.

"A risky eater, eh? This will be fun to see." Exclaimed the shinobi, begin to laugh as he stared at the hard faced Senju, glancing to his exasperated Hyuuga teammate and the carefree bluenet next to him. Raiden shrugged, uncaring of others' opinions' on his, admittedly strange, eating habits.

The silver using Jishaku decided to speak, breaking the golden haired shinobi from his laughter, and his teammates and sensei from their shock. "So, are you guys here for the chunin exams?" Questioned the girl, glancing between the shinobi as they paused for a moment, the silence deafening compared to the booming laughter moments before hand.

The sensei was the one to respond, unsurprising, her tone was stern and calm, as if a statue was given a voice. "Yes we are. My name is Samui, leader of team Samui. My students are Karui and Omoi. The other two are Kinken, the golden haired one, and Ginken Sutosune, the silver haired one, and are supposed to be part of team Nii, although their sensei was pulled away, so their part of mine." Explained the blond, her tone short and to the point.

Raiden gripped the bench, the sound of cracking echoing through the room as he turned to the two slowly, an icy look in his eyes, exactly like that a morning two weeks ago with Inari. "Sutosune?" Questioned the Senju quietly, his voice dripping with venom. The sudden switch from uncaring to hateful took the cloud team by surprise.

His tone slightly scared the genin, even the Sutosune brothers being caught on the back foot. Raiden continued his tone and, if it was possible, began to pour more venom on each of his words. "As in Kinkaku and Ginkaku Sutosune? The men who attacked the second Hokage and ended up killing him?" Questioned the white and red haired Senju.

The duo flinched at his words, turning away and inadvertently revealing the whisker marks on their cheeks, exactly like those that decorated Narutos' face. The obviously older Kinken spoke up, turning back to the Senju as he spoke, his tone furious as he spoke. "Kinkaku was our great-grandfather, as much as we hate it. Why does it matter to you?"

Raidens tone did not change as he spoke, his icy purple eyes hardening as he spoke. "Tobirama was my great-grandfather." Growled Raiden, the Sutosune brothers' eyes widening as the now understood why he was being so vicious. The two glanced at each other before turning back to the Senju heir.

Kinken was again the one to speak, obviously the more diplomatic of the brothers. "We can understand holding a grudge, but you can't hold what our traitorous ancestors did! Remember, those two attacked the Second Raikage as well as the Hokage!" Growled the teen as Raiden scoffed, even though nodding slightly in agreement as he turned away, his face softening, although never losing the glint of mistrust and slight loathing in his eye.

Aizen sighed, this already uncomfortable, for him, situation had just become even more so. He had been exceedingly uncomfortable since walking into the room, due to the presence of the cloud shinobi, although Sariah seemed not to sense it, again unsurprising considered her personality.

Raiden ate quickly, devouring the deadly pufferfish in seconds much like his cousin did with Ramen. The Senju placed the money for his teams' meal on the table before leaving, since this was both his idea and treat. The swordsman of team 6 left quickly after speaking with the two Sutosune.

As he was heading back towards the Senju compound he noticed team 7 standing with Konohamaru and a team of sand shinobi. As he walked over he noticed a deadly aura coming off the red haired boy. The ambient bloodlust caused Raidens pupils to become slits, beginning to emit a faint purple glow as he thoughts began to warp slightly.

The Senju unleashed his own killing intent, almost matching that of the red haired genin as he entered the area, quickly causing everyone to take notice of his presence. The boy narrowed his eyes at the Senju before turning back to Sasuke, speaking a seemingly random line about how 'mother' wanted the Uchias blood.

As the sand shinobi disappeared it caused his killing intents affects to fade away, allowing Raiden to take back full control as he watched the rest of the genin to disappear. The Senju began to walk away, wondering slightly as he did what the exams would be like, especially of the other teams he had met so far.

 **And that's where I'm ending it! Thanks to those who have already read my store so far, I'm amazed at how many of you there are! Like last I'm asking how was it? Better, worse? Did you like it? hate it? Please comment and note flames will be ignored and fed to Typhoon .**


	14. Chapter 14: The Exams commence

Legacy of the second Hokage: Raiden

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of Legacy.**

 **I apologise for not posting for so long, for one I've just been really busy but that's not really a fair excuse. Secondly, I've just become a little disheartened with how few people actually are interested enough to read this far, with only two or three people bothering to read past chapter 10 a month. Seriously, is my story so boring that no one wants to read all of it. Even more so that so few of you guys actually give me back any criticism or comment. Seriously! A story I started posting over two to three months after this has nearly double the followers. Either way, I made myself a promise when I started. No matter what, I will not stop writing a story until I have finished it, so for the few who read this, don't worry about me stopping due to lack of interest.**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu/techniques: **Transformation Jutsu/8 centred whirlpool**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view/ location switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Reading: (Zabuza Momochi)

Chapter 14: The Exams commence

Raiden sighed as he stood outside of the academy, a small smile on his face as his mind wondered. 'I never expected to return here so soon. It's just been a couple months since we graduated, so I truly wonder if we… If I am ready for this' Thought the white- and red-haired swordsman.

The young Senju snapped back to reality as he heard a group of people moving in his direction. He smiled seeing that his team mates had finally arrived, the smile on his face widening into a grin as he saw Sariah racing up to meet him, Aizen following her at a more sedate pace, the large bundle from the previous day attached to his back.

Once the trio were all together they began moving up the stairs, passing the first landing as Aizen began to speak. "Well, we're back where it all began. Never thought I'd have to return so soon. You know…" Aizen suddenly trailed off a confused look on his face, cutting off his comment, which, if Raiden knew his friend, was a satirical one.

Raiden too paused for a moment, a haze clouding his mind for a moment before he was pulled back to reality by Sariah beginning to speak. "This might be a dumb question, but how many flights of stairs have we gone up?" Questioned the bluenet, her single yellow eye narrowed and mouth pulled down in a frown.

Raiden was surprised but looked back over the past few minutes and was surprised. His memory seemed unable to decide, shifting between having just passed the first landing to having just passed the second and back again. His eyes widened in surprise as he realised what was going on.

"It must be some sort of illusion. A preliminary test to stop those who have no real chance to get passed. After all, the memory effects wouldn't be this unstable if it wasn't just a test." Explained Raiden as he continued onwards, getting nods of agreement from his teammates as they had reached similar conclusions.

"It must take someone hopeless to fall for that one, after all, who wouldn't notice that their memory suddenly couldn't decide how high up they'd come." Chuckled Aizen, causing Raiden to halt mid step. 'His genjutsu scores were always terrible, but he has Sasuke and Sakura on his team! They would have stopped him. Right?' Questioned the storm release user.

As they reached the second landing Raiden turned to the door instead of the next set of stairs and going through. Sariah and Aizen looked at each other, then at the door, confused at their friend's actions. This was obviously the wrong floor, so why was he going through the door? Deciding to follow their team mate they stepped through in time to hear the violet eyed genin groan.

Raiden rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stared at the scene in front of him. Said scene was a large group of genin standing outside a door, the sign above it displays 3-A, the test room. In this group of chunin hopefuls stood 7 people of note.

A boy with long black hair, two long bangs framing his leaf headband wearing black shorts and a beige coat, his hands bandaged. This was probably Neji Hyuuga, or at least looked how Aizen described his cousin.

Next to him stood a girl wearing a pink, sleeveless Chinese style shirt and long black pants, a weapon pouch strapped to the back of her hips. Her brown hair was done up in a set of two buns. Tenten, one of Nejis' team mates' and member of team Gai or team nine.

On the ground was a strange boy with sleek black hair in a bowl cut, wearing a green tracksuit and orange leg warmers. Rock Lee, the final member of team 9 and the personal protégé of Might Gai, according to Fenrir.

Neat the group stood a blond rock genin, her hair falling to cover one eye and the rest done up in a spiky ponytail reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades. She wore a high-necked maroon shirt with two black straps down the front, the buckles lying on her left whilst her headband was tied to her arm. She also wore a pair of loose maroon pants coming down to a set of black ninja sandals.

The final set of people who stood out were, of course, team 7. Aizen and Sariah sighed, realizing exactly why their teammate had come to this floor, Naruto. The Senju marched forward, garnering attention from the crowd and stopping Sasuke from talking as he grabbed the Uchia and Uzumaki's collars and wrenching them back.

"Don't say a word we have enough competition as it is, we don't need people who were confused by that stupid illusion to come up as well." Whispered the Senju, glaring at the Uchia. Sasuke pushed Raidens arms off grunting at the other clan heir but complying with the order, grudgingly seeing the wisdom behind it.

As they were about to leave Rock Lee came in front of them staring at Sasuke. "My name is Rock Lee, you are Sasuke Uchia, the top genin of your year group. I challenge you…" Rock Lee started but stopped when he began to feel something crawling over his body. When he turned to see a duo of white centipedes crawling over the ground.

"So, these are the Leaf rookies! I wonder how fun it would be to blow you all up!" Exclaimed the rock genin as she walked over, her tone cheerful and a smile splitting her face. The crawling centipedes were suddenly stuck in place by two arrow shaped kunai, a cold smile on Raidens face, his arm outstretched.

"It's a little forward to threaten us without giving your name, isn't it Rock-san?" Questioned the Senju a cold tone in his voice as he spoke, noticing team 7 and Rock Lee moving to the door. He glanced to his team mates and indicated to wait for him on the third floor.

"Oh, you're right, I totally forgot to introduce myself! My names Bakukessho!" Exclaimed the girl, her blue eyes shining as he spoke the excitement in her voice seemingly a permeant fixture.

Nice to meet you then, I'm Raiden Senju. So where are your team mates Bakukessho-san?" Questioned the swordsman, glancing around trying to see if there were any other rock genin in the area.

"Oh! Ryushi sensei said I was fine to compete alone!" Exclaimed the girl a wide smile on her face as she spoke, obviously proud that her sensei believed in her enough to put her forward alone.

"Well that's great to hear Bakukessho! But can I give you a bit of advice?" Questioned the young Senju as he moved towards the door, stopping as he stood next to the girl, his 5'6" form towering over her 4'9" stature. "You shouldn't threaten others, especially in another village where tensions are high."

Raiden smiled, his grin hollow and cold, leaking killing intent as he spoke. Outside of Raidens view the rock nin began to shake, her cheerful expression meting away as she looked up at the other genin, an image of another blond flickering in hi place for a second. Her face had a brief flash of terror as she spoke. "T-t-thanks for the advice, R-r-raiden-san." Stuttered the girl.

Continuing to walk past the girl, noticing the odd sound of terror in her voice and filing her reaction to the killing intent away for later. Raiden quickly sprinted up the stairs and joining his teammates on the top floor. The quickly entered the exam room to be confronted to an exasperating scene.

Their stood the other rookie genin in a group next to each other, speaking animatedly and extremely loudly, drawing the eyes of the other occupants of the room, unknowingly signalling themselves out as inexperienced and supposedly easy targets. Before long the others noticed team 6 entering the room, Kiba moving over to greet them.

"So, the rookies are officially back together!" Exclaimed the Inuzuka, quickly drawing a target on the backs of the three, instantly annoying Raiden as he had just made everything more difficult. Clueless of the Senjus' growing annoyance, Kiba moved over to Sariah whilst adopting a 'Sexy' smirk on his face.

"Sariah-chan, still hanging around these two in your free time? Why do you never come spend your time with an alpha like me?" Questioned the dog nin, annoying the swordsman of the group even more, causing his hand to begin to twitch whilst moving towards the hilt of his blade.

Sariah smiled back at Kiba, a devil may care smile on her face as she spoke. "And why would I do that? After all, a dogs' bark is worse than his bite, right? So why would I spend my time with a talker when I am a doer?" Questioned the bluenet, a sadistic hint creeping into her cheerful voice as Kiba reddened at the innuendo she had left hanging.

"Now, now. You should all quiet down, your drawing an awful lot of attention to yourselves." Instructed a new voice, its' silver haired owner slowly walking over to the group, the angle of his head caused his glasses to shine, hiding his eyes from the group.

Aizen smiled at the new figure, waving at him as he spoke just loud enough for the group of rookies and the new addition to hear. "Hey, you hear as well Kabuto! What is this, your sixth time?" Questioned the Hyuuga, a smirk on his face as he spoke.

The now named Kabuto raised his head, a nervous smile on his face as he spoke. "Seventh actually. But I thought I could help out you newbies!" Exclaimed the older genin, his mouth morphing into a smirk as he pulled a deck of cards from his belt. The rookies gathered around him as he began to explain what the cards where.

Sariah turned to Aizen, a confused look on her face as she whispered. "Hey, how do you know him?" questioned the bluenet, a gleam in her eyes.

Aizen smiled, turning to his teammate as he spoke. "I met at the hospital helping out when Rin-san took me to get some practical experience. Don't underestimate him though, just because he has failed a lot doesn't mean he's a negligible threat, it just speaks for how difficult these exams truly are." Explained the Hyuuga, his voice serious and lacking his usual dose of sarcasm.

As this conversation was occurring Raiden was listening intently to the silveret as he went through exam statistics. 'So, there are 156 teams in the exams and he has specific information on some, I wonder if he knows anything about that project' pondered the Senju, a worried look on his face.

Shaking his head and putting the thought to one side he spoke alongside Sasuke "Koraru Karatachi and Gure Jigoku of the mist, and Kinken and Ginken of the cloud" requested the swordsman, his eyes glancing to the respective nin as he spoke. Kabuto fingered through his deck, grabbing the six cards asked for.

Starting with the two genin that Sasuke requested he began to speak. "Gaara of the Sand, son of the current Kazekage Rasa. His teammates are his siblings, Kankuro and Temari of the Sand, and his sensei is Baki. He specialises in his unique brand of the magnet release that allows him to control the sand around him. He has completed every mission he has ever been assigned, including A ranks, without a scratch!" Exclaimed Kabuto, shock creeping into his voice as he continued to speak.

Raiden zoned out as Kabuto went through Rock Lee's stats, his mind going to the red haired genin he had seen the day before. 'He is definitely a high-level threat, and he also has the magnet release, so his skills could be similar to Sariahs', or maybe even more advanced. And his killing intent… Either he has been personally trained by his father or there is something I'm missing.'

Raiden was snapped back to reality as he instinctively unsheathed his sword and stopped a punch in its' tracks as Kabuto, the attackers' intended target, dodged out of the way. Raiden spun the blade so that it was parallel to his arm as he struck forward with the hilt at the offending nin.

The genin barely dodged, allowing the Senju to get his first good look at him, noting a musical note as the symbol on his headband. The attacker had a long-sleeved jacket, the sleeve of his right arm slowly falling back into place, allowing for the aspiring seals master to get a good look at the strange device on his arm.

Glancing behind him he saw Kabuto being helped to his feet by his little brother, the lenses of his glasses shattered and his ears bleeding. The white haired genin narrowed his eyes, mouth twitching downwards into a frown. He glanced at his katana, rage growing as he noted the cracks on the blade were longer and wider.

Furiously sheathing the sword, he stepped towards the attacker, ripping him off his face and pressing a kunai to his throat as he spoke. "Tell me why you attacked Kabuto-san and I may just decide not to blow your head off!" Growled the Senju, his eyes beginning to glow and pupils sharpening.

The genin seemed unconcerned as he spoke. "Your friend decided to diss the Sound, so I decided to teach him a little lesson." Explained the genin. Before Raiden could do anything else he heard a voice shouting from the front of the room.

"Okay, break it up! The exam is starting so save it or I will deal with you personally!" Shouted the instructor, his face forming a grim visage as his mouth was formed into a scowl, his visage marred by the three long scars that slashed across his face. Dropping the genin Raiden headed to his assigned seat, holding out three fingers towards Sariah as he did.

 _ **Sariah point of View**_

Sariah frowned at the scene as she headed to her seat, thoughts racing through her mind. 'What was that about? Raiden almost never snaps that quickly?' pondered the Jishaku. Shaking her head, she noted the three fingers that Raiden was showing. 'So, it's' formula three? Okay'

Sariah had always had trouble with tests and so Raiden and she had developed a method of exchanging information without anyone noticing so she could at least do passably in the written tests at the academy. The specific formula just depended on how the information should be reassembled after dismantling it.

As she sat down she carefully flared her chakra, allowing a small portion of silver to spill from her gauntlets. Carefully directing the silver towards her Senju teammate via the gaps in the floorboards. She knew that Aizen would be utilising his own byakugan to watch Raidens' paper.

After all, it was just simple fact. Raiden was just the smartest of their trio, Aizen the strongest, at least physically, and her the most devious and creative.

 _ **Raiden point of View**_

Raiden sighed as he read through the questions, managing, if barely, to answer the easily jonin level questions on the exam. Not for the first time, nor the last, Raiden thanked the gods for his extra studying that he did to help improve his Fuinjutsu ability. Catching a glint of silver out of the corner of his eye he nodded, thank full that Sariah had understood his message.

Glancing over he noticed writing form on the silver sheet. (Why did you over react to the sound genin?) Sighing he carefully moved his hand to his back, as if to scratch the nape of his neck. Slightly unsheathing his sword, just enough to show the spiderweb of cracks along the blade, knowing that the Jishaku would understand the message.

Quickly scribbling his answers onto the sheet, he placed a finger on the silver pulsing his chakra into the metal, causing it to fall to pieces. Seeing the silver quickly slithering away he cautiously pulled four cards from his coat.

After the attack on Kabuto the silveret had dropped the cards for the four nin Raiden had requested. 'Alright, let's see what you've got on these guys.' Thought Raiden, a smirk on his face as he pushed chakra into the first, causing text to slowly spread across the cards surface.

 _ **Fenrir point of View**_

Fenrir sighed as he walked into the jonin break room, seeing his fellow jonin, as well as those of the other villages sitting around. Moving towards the other jonin senseis' of the rookie teams, plus Gai, he sat down with a sigh.

Kurenai was the first to speak to the new arrival. "So, your team passed Irukas' test as well?" Questioned the red eyed jonin, a surprised look creeping onto her face at the confused look he shot her way. "Wait, you don't mean to tell me you don't know!" Questioned the genjutsu user.

Gai responded for his rival, "Kurenai, not even Iruka would defy a decision made by Fenrir! My eternal rival is well known to never make a bad decision!" Exclaimed the large eye-browed man. "Fenrir, I must ask, in the Hokage tower you called your team an all-round utility and explained a little, could you tell us a bit more?" Questioned the flamboyant Taijutsu user.

Sighing Fenrir sat up, his voice tired as he spoke, "Well as I said, my team consists of Sariah Jishaku, Aizen Hyuuga and Raiden Senju. Sariah possesses the magnet release and specialises in utilising silver with it, alongside her lightning release and genjutsu abilities. She mainly works at mid to long range in a fight and uses her silver as a conductor for lightning release and chakra when using genjutsu. Furthermore, her training with Anko allows her to easily torture enemies for information. So, she functions as support, ranged combat and information gathering." Explained the dark style user.

Steamrolling ahead he continued, "Aizen is much like his mother, Renna Hyuuga, in that he utilises jutsu alongside the gentle fist, but he also has access to other fighting styles and all five basic natures." Ignoring the others looks of surprise he continued. "Furthermore, he now has his own version of his mother signature weapon and is the team's medic. So, he functions as healer, close combatant and lookout."

Reaching the final genin he sighed, "Finally, there is Raiden Senju. The kid is ridiculously skilled in seals, easily surpassing myself and Kakashi. Whilst he has very little taijutsu knowledge he makes up for it with his skill in kenjutsu. Finally, he uses water and wind release and is beginning to gain proficiency in his bloodlines, making his ninjutsu the most powerful in general. His sensory abilities aren't anything to scoff at either and his ability to use the Uzumaki chakra chains make him a support, combatant and capture type nin."

Finally finished Fenrir glanced at the faces of his fellow jonin, smirking at the looks of surprise he saw from the most of them. Shaking his head, he looked to the side, noticing a Mist jonin moving towards them. The man smiled, showing shark like teeth as he spoke, "So your team was the one that helped me out yesterday!" grinned the obvious swordsman.

Fenrir smiled thinly at the man, glancing at the hilt of the legendary needle sword on his back before responding. "So, it seems, Fenrir Tenpura, jonin of team 6 for the leaf village. You must be Kuramu Yakuwari if that sword is anything to go by. So, why are you over here?" Questioned the Tenpura

Kuramu smiled widely at the jonin as he again began to speak. "Do I need a reason to talk to my fellow jonin?" Questioned the man. Seeing the deadpan look, he received from the group of jonin, sans Gai, who just continued to smile, although it did thin a little, and Kakashi, who continued to read his book.

"Apparently, I do, well I heard that you and Hatake-san encountered Zabuza on your last mission. I just wanted to know what happened." Questioned the swordsman, his tone uncaring, although Fenrir caught an undertone of worry in his voice.

Kakashi answered the nin this time, never looking up from his book as he spoke. "Well we fought him and his apprentice, sadly he died getting revenge on his employer when he tried to kill him." Explained the lazy jonin glancing up to catch a flash of sadness and disappointment before it was covered up by a wide, jovial smile.

The shark toothed mist swordsman spoke, an undertone of anger in his voice as he spoke. "Well, all I can say is that I couldn't get to that traitor first. I bet the Mizukage will reward you heavily for ridding him of that nuisance." Exclaimed Kuramu. Fenrir noticed the lack of venom in his voice as he spoke of Zabuza, his eyes narrowing at what it could mean.

"Oh, look at the time! It seems the first exam is about to end!" Exclaimed the jonin his tone jovial as always. "I hope your teams managed to pass, I would hate to lose the chance at seeing our students go head to head.

 _ **Raiden point of View**_

Raiden sighed as he glanced at the clock, noticing that it was about time for the last question. "Okay, pens down! It's time for the tenth question!" Shouted the instructor, Ibiki was his name. Raiden sighed, finally it was time to get this thing over with. "Now! Before I give out the question there are some rules around this question! If you don't want to answer it, you can leave now, but it will instantly fail your whole team! If you choose to take this question and get it wrong, you will never be allowed to participate in the chunin exams ever again!" Shouted Ibiki, his tone serious ad he explained the rules.

Raiden smirked a single line of thought going through his head. 'So that is their goal, glad I spent enough time around the crazy Anko lady when she was training Sariah. Their trying to stress out the examinees, making it seem as if he can actually carry out that threat.' I wonder how this will go.

Raiden watched on smiling at Narutos' outburst as his knuckleheaded cousin shouted at the instructor. And just as his little brother was sitting down, his suspicions were confirmed. "Well, if that is your decision, then you all pass!" This got all of the genin in the room to shout in surprise.

Raiden smiled at the explanation but what came next surprised him. "And those of you who did cheat, you may want to refine your technique! A bunch wires connected to mirror system leading to a single genin, a puppet replacing one of the examiners, an eye made of sand looking down at all the papers? Sloppy! Just not as much as the ones who got thrown out, now…"

Before the man could continue the sound of glass smashing echoed throughout the room as a banner with the ends tied to kunai shot through the room, spearing into the walls so it unfurled directly in front of Ibiki. (The sexy and single Anko Mitirashi!) could easily be read on the sign. As the special jonin appeared Sariah began clapping.

Noticing that his teammate had formed a ten out of silver he chuckled and followed along, holding up a card with an eight on it. "Sorry Anko-san, but bad timing and the needless destruction knock off two points!" Explained the Senju

The seductive jonin pouted slightly, but instantly switched back to her normal crazy grin. "Okay teams! Head to training ground 44! You have one hour or I'm going to throw you out of these exams myself!" Shouted the snake mistress as she disappeared, causing a rush of genin heading to the door.

"This will be interesting." Muttered Raiden, walking straight towards the window Anko came through, leaping through it and racing towards the forest.

Half an hour later

Raiden stood in the font of the large group of genin standing at the gate to training ground 44. His eyes closed as he carefully pulsed his chakra out, updating his mental map of the forest since he was last here. Grunting as his head began to pound from the back lash of his technique.

He listened closely to the instructions of the task, smirking at the design of the scrolls, gears beginning to turn in his head, forming a plan for the exam. Raidens' smirk turned into a frown as he noticed Anko preparing to toss a kunai at Naruto. Discreetly flashing over, Raiden spun his blade, knocking the kunai off course.

Turning to the jonin he growled, his eyes shining for a brief moment. "Can you please refrain from attacking my cousin Mitirashi-san?" Questioned the Senju, his voice a cocktail of barely contained rage. Anko just continued to smirk before disappearing, retrieving her kunai from a strange grass nin.

Sighing the Senju looked at Naruto, a small smile spreading across his face as he spoke. "Be careful in their Naruto, don't take any unnecessary risks and if you run into a problem, throw this and I will be there." Instructed Raiden, passing one of his arrowhead kunai to the younger Uzumaki.

Naruto spoke, a large grin on his face as he did. "Thanks Raiden-nee! But you don't need to work about me at all! I'll be able to beat anything we come across! After all, I am the future Hokage!" Exclaimed the blond genin, running over to his team.

Raiden smiled and turned away, looking towards the towering forest as he moved towards his teammates. 'As much as I'm confident about this, I can't shake the feeling that something is going to go very wrong.'

 **And that's where I'm ending it! Thanks to those who have already read my story so far, I'm amazed at how many of you there are! Again, I apologise for the long wait for this chapter, whilst I hope it won't happen again, I have to say my update speed will only once a week from now on. Like last time I'm asking how was it? Better, worse? Did you like it? hate it? Please comment and note flames will be ignored and fed to the Void.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Mad Sannin in the Woods

Legacy of the second Hokage: Raiden

 **Hey guys! Amaterasu_Blazing here with the next chapter of Legacy.**

 **So normal disclaimer. I own NOTHING! Enjoy the chapter.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Jutsu: **Transformation Jutsu**

Bijuu: **"Stupid human."**

multiple personality (e.g. Inner Sakura): _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view switch: _**Naruto point of view**_

Chapter 15: The Mad Sannin in the Woods

Raiden grasped their heaven scroll tightly as team 6 entered the forest, taking the happuri from his face, revealing a storage seal on the inside. Sealing the scroll, he took the scroll from his back, speaking as he did.

"I have scrolls that look exactly like the scrolls we need, so I'm giving each of you a copy so that anybody who steals ours won't have a working scroll." Explained Raiden, placing the scroll back in place once finished. Sariah and Aizen nodded, hiding their respective scrolls within their clothes.

Aizen spoke up, byakugan activated. "The closest team to us is half a km to the west, I can't see what scroll they have so it's probably in a seal." Stated the blue haired Hyuuga, jumping to the treetops. His teammates followed him silently, Raiden quickly passing him by as he blasted from tree to tree, silently rocketing through the forest as he did.

Raiden stopped as he reached the location Aizen stated, looking down to see a team of three from the hidden Waterfall 200m below him. They were stood in place arguing between themselves, trying to decide what to do. Pulling two kunai from his pouch, he waited for his teammates to catch up.

Once the two arrived, he spoke quickly and softly, so as not to catch the attention of the trio below. "I'll send down an explosive kunai and a Hirashin marker. I'll flash down and attack from the ground whilst you two hits from above." Instructed the white haired genin, pulling back his arm to throw.

Aizen snorted, frowning as he did, "I thought your limit was half this distance. What are going to do? Throw yourself off the tree branch?" Muttered the byakugan wielder, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

Raiden smiled, happy to hear his friend back to normal, muttering back as he threw the knives. "It is now. If barely" whispered the Senju, the last part to himself.

 _ **No ones' point of view**_

Shinji sighed, responding to his stubborn teammate, "I'm telling you, we should set up a camp just outside the tower, if we do that, we'll be assured that anybody we ambush will have the scroll we need!" Groaned the boy, glaring at the other as Sato, his other teammate and brother nodded in agreement.

Ryuuma, their final teammate and stubborn friend prepared to respond, before being interrupted by a pair of kunai burring themselves into the ground between the trio, exploding almost instantly after impact. The shockwave pushed the three backwards, Shinji noticing a flash of white light appearing in the cloud of dust.

" **Storm release: Laser Shot** "

 _ **Raiden point of view**_

" **Storm release: Laser Shot** " Intoned Raiden, releasing a duo of white energy beams from his palms, spinning one hundred and eighty degrees to try incapacitating the enemy team. He had attempted to restrain the power of the jutsu so as not to harm the opponents to much.

Unsheathing his weakened katana, he shot towards the closest chakra source he could sense, bringing his sword slashing horizontally as he emerged from the smoke. His opponent, who seemingly was only slightly burned from the jutsu, barely dodged backwards, pulling a kunai from his pouch as he did.

The boy in front of him was physically large, but not at all heavy set. His form was quite lithe and thin despite his large frame, his moss green hair spiked much like his brothers and his eyes steel gray, stairing out from a face with a heavy tan and wide jaw line.

Raiden again surged forward, spinning his sword to line up a reverse shot across the opponent's chest. The grey eyed nin managed to shift his body to limit the damage whilst also moving the knife to block the attack.

Shifting his feat, he turned away from his opponent, revealing his back open for attack. His opponent saw the opening and attempted to capitalise upon the opening. Sadly, he was two slow as the Senju swordsman jumped into the air, landing behind the opponent and bringing the hilt of his blade against the nape of the genins neck, knocking him out.

 _ **Aizen point of view**_

Aizen leaped from his spot once Raiden disappeared, charging a handful of senborn with chakra before launching them at the opponent, hitting a large amount of his tenketsu with the needles, causing the genin to stumble. Pushing chakra to his legs he released it as he was about to hit the ground, lessening the impact damage done by the jump.

Rolling to his feat he placed his palm on the genins chest, smirking as he spoke. " **Rupture palm: Shock Pulse** " Intoned the Hyuuga, pushing chakra out and caused the boy to rocket back, impacting the trees behind him and knocking him out.

Behind the Hyuuga Sariah smiled evilly down at the unconscious genin at her feet, trapped inside a genjutsu by her using her silver as a physical connection between the two. Turning to Raiden she saw him walking towards them, a scroll in his hands. Taking a closer look, she sighed, noticing that it was a second heaven scroll.

"It's a bust, but we at least knocked out one team from this competition." Sighed the Senju, tossing the scroll towards Aizen, who promptly activated **Ignition Palm** and burned the scroll to cinders. "Aizen, can you check for the closest group?" questioned the Senju a frown on his face.

Aizen smirked before speaking. "Can a fish swim?" Questioned the Hyuuga, his smirk turning into a frown when a whip of silver lightly smacked him across the back of his head.

"Just do it Aizen-baka, I don't feel like being in here longer than I have to." Growled Sariah, striking an imposing figure that should have been impossible due to her height when compared to the other member of team 6. Aizen swore he saw a taller version of his teammate standing behind her, her eyes glowing red and her face set into a bone chilling smile.

Aizen was about to activate his dojutsu before Raiden stiffened, grabbing his teammates and rocketing forward, heading deeper into the forest and towards the west. Raiden ran at speeds that his friends had only seen a few times before and were not prepared to experience the sheer force of the air impacting them as Raiden madly sprinted through the trees.

So surprised were the two that they did not take the time to question why their teammate was doing this. After about three minutes of running chakra raced through Raiden's body and spreading through those of his companions. In the next second, they were surrounded in a flash of white light reappearing to an intimidating scene.

Before them was Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura standing in opposition to a grass genin, although the level killing intent she was giving off was an indicator that she was no ordinary opponent. Sasuke was on his kneeling on the large branch on which they stood, clutching his shoulder as if it was causing him pain.

Pinned to a tree near them was Naruto, who hung limply as he was attached to the tree by a pair of kunai's that stick the top of his orange jumpsuit to the tree. 'At least that horrid thing is good for something' mentally growled before focusing on the opponent who had presumably did this.

Turning to the new arrivals the genin revealed that her face was ripped and shredded, revealing a second face beneath it, with pale grey skin and yellow snakelike eyes. Her eyes widened, before a creepy smile spread across her face before she began to laugh.

"Kukukuku, it seems that my prey has come to me, and you! I haven't seen you since you were a child, how are you Raiden-chan?" Exclaimed the girl, glancing at Aizen and Raiden in turn. Raiden stepped back in surprise, caught off guard by the caught that this stranger knew his name and had supposedly met him before.

The stranger capitalised on this moment of surprise, rushing towards the trio and lunging them as she did. Raiden leaped backwards, throwing his teammates to the sides to avoid the rush attack.

Raiden was on the back foot as he barely avoided his opponents blows, unable to draw his sword due to the frequency of her attacks. "Kukukuku, nicely done Raiden-kun! Better than your father at your age at least!" exclaimed the genin, her face finally falling off to show the face beneath.

Raidens' eyes widen in surprise at the face he saw, this was the person who had visited randomly until he was five and he had fled the village, his father's sensei! He barely remembered the visits, but he could not forget the face of the man in front of him, it was seared into his mind. The gray skin, the yellow, snakelike eyes, the purple marks that perfectly mirrored the seal on his own face. "Orochimaru" Choked Raiden in surprise.

That moment of surprise was disastrous for Raiden as blow hit him square in the chest, sending him rocketing back into the tree behind him. Coughing, Raiden began to leak a steady stream of blood from his mouth, his chest burning in pain as he fell to his knees. "Oh, so you do remember me Raiden-kun, I'm happy to hear that." Spoke the rouge Sannin.

Lifting his head up Raiden called out to Sakura, his voice pleading and desperate, surprising the other leaf nin and shocking them. "Sakura, run! Take Naruto and Sasuke and run! You don't stand a chance against him so please just run!" Screamed the white haired genin, struggling to his feet and coughing up blood as he did.

So shocked was the pinket that she complied with out questioning the Senju as she grabbed her teammates and rushed from the area. Orochimaru didn't even attempt to give chase, his face set into a smirk. "So, you were able to get up, your definitely Kyorakus' son." Exclaimed the Sannin, smirking at the scene behind him.

Turning away from Raiden he moved towards Aizen a smirk on his face as he did. "So, you are Isshins' son huh? You match the reports I was given." Questioned the man, a smirk on his face as he did. His path was suddenly blocked off by a wall of silver, the wall shifting forwards before bursting into a spiralling maelstrom of spikes and launching at Orochimaru.

The Sannin easily dodged and weaved through the veritable storm of spikes that were attacking him. He blocked a few of the final shards with his sword as he walked towards Aizen, a smirk on his face at what he saw as he was surrounded by floating shards of silver.

Raiden stood before him, a serious look on his face as he spoke "I don't care who you are, I'm not letting you attack my friends. **Storm release: Storm Chain!** " Shouted Raiden, his palms facing forward as he spoke.

A giant bolt of pure white lightning shot forth, forking off in every direction and connecting to the silver floating around him, forming a cage of lightning. The bolt pulsed madly, uncontrolled and with no true guidance as bolts blasted out, ripping, burning and tearing through Orochimarus' form. The end result was a large interwoven lattice of mad white lightning and a totally destroyed Orochimaru, who promptly turned into mud.

Raiden fell to his knees, panting as he was exhausted, his chakra nearly depleted as he watched Orochimaru emerge from the tree. He scowled at Orochimaru as the Sannin spoke. "Storm Chain? One of Kyorakus' favourite techniques, but your version is uncontrolled, only a C rank technique, not your father's famous liquid lightning." Admonished the mad Sannin as he stared at the violet eyed genin.

Aizens voice echoed from behind him, intoning a technique. " **Fire release: Great Fireball** " Shouted Aizen, blasting forth a large ball of fire that acted as an obstacle as he forced Orochimaru to jump back to avoid being burned.

Sariah stood next to Aizen, huge streams of silver ruching from her gauntlets and surrounding her foe. Sariah spoke softly, her voice deadly serious as she spoke. " **Silver and Lightning release: 9 Levels of Hell: First Ring** " whispered the girl as her silver burst into action.

Numerus spears extended out of the walls of silver, shooting to different spots in the circle as they sparked with blue electricity, all crisscrossing across the ring as Orochimaru dodged around them and sliced through a few.

The spears then shifted, forming into blades that began to rotate, lightning leaped between the blades as they rotated madly, attempting to slice through the Sannin, who easily dodged through the rotating blades. The jutsu finally ended, falling apart to reveal Sariah on the ground panting, her skin and clothing drenched in sweat.

Aizen stepped forward, shifting into a traditional gentle fist stance as he spoke. "I will not let you hurt them!" growled Aizen, glaring at the man across from him. Orochimaru smirked, forming hand seals as he did.

"Is that right? Well, it seems I'll just need to take you down. **Fire release: Cinder Stream** " exclaimed the snake Sannin, unleashing a stream of red flames at the Hyuuga. Aizen charged forward, forming hand seals as he did.

" **Earth release: Rock Skin** " Shouted Aizen, his skin darkening and forming fissures all across the visible parts of his body, as he broke through the stream of cinders. Aizen rolled into position just next to the mad Sannin, his face set into a visage of determination as he spoke. "You're in my field of divination! **Eight Tri-grams:** **Thirty-two palms: Petrifying Touch!** " growled the Hyuuga.

Aizen thrust his palms forward, his hands covered in his golden chakra as he struck at his opponent, who easily swerved through the barrage of golden strikes, barely being grazed by the attacks. Orochimaru began to frown as he felt his movements begin to slow, feeling the flow of chakra being used to enhance his movements begin to slow, as if his chakra pathways were tightening as if being forcefully shut.

Aizen smirked seeing the Sannins' frown, causing his movements to falter for a moment. Orochimaru capitalized on the mistake, allowing him to blur forwards as he hit Aizen in the chest. Aizen coughed as he slid back, falling to his knees as he did. Orochimaru walked towards the kneeling Hyuuga, a smirk on his face as he did.

"Impressive Aizen, you've begun to add elemental chakra to your gentle fist techniques to make them deadlier!" Exclaimed Orochimaru, a smirk on his face. As he walked towards Aizen he again began to speak. "I can't believe that I had the luck for my prey to come to me! I just wonder if you're enough like your father to be worthy of my gift?" Questioned the snake sannin, a grin on his face.

His neck shot forwards as he began to push chakra into his fangs as he attempted to strike the Hyuuga in the neck. Just as he was about to strike Aizen, Raiden grabbed his teammate and disappeared in a flash of white light, removing the two from the path of the Sannins' attack, leaving only Sariah who was splayed out just behind the duo.

The flash blinded the Sannin, causing him to continue to shoot forward, biting into Sariah instead of his intended target. Due to the fact he already had the necessary chakra in his fangs, and the fact that the flow of his chakra was hindered by Aizens eight tri-grams technique he could not stop the flow of chakra as it passed into the Jishaku.

Sariah screamed as the Sannins chakra flowed into her, gathering to the nape of her neck and forming an odd seal. The seal was formed mainly by two interweaving shapes, the base being an inverted triangle with a three bladed shuriken over laid on top, the three blades forming a circle around the seal. Around this circle were twelve equally spaced dots, half empty and half full. This was the seal of purgatory intended for Aizen Hyuuga.

Orochimaru retracted his neck, a frown on his face as he looked upon the young Jishaku, speaking as he did. "Oh, I didn't intend for that to happen. But not much of a loss, I did get my main target after all. Kukukuku, I wonder how the granddaughter of the third Kazekage will react to my seal of purgatory!" Exclaimed, his voice shifting in tone to maniacal laughter at the end.

Glancing around her saw Raiden helping Aizen to stand a few branched away from him, stairing tepidly at the rouge Sannin. Orochimaru smirked prepared to move towards them before thinking better, turning to leave as he spoke. "It seems you get to survive in this competition a little longer. I'll be going before the Anbu arrive!" Exclaimed the man.

Watching the man body flicker away, Raiden raced over to Sariah. Their female teammate was writhing on the ground, screaming in pain as she did. Her hands grabbed at her neck, nails scraping across the flesh as she tried to rip the skin tattooed with the seal from her body.

Raiden carefully kneeled next to the bluenet, carefully taking her hands into his own, preventing the girl from continuing to attempt to scrape her skin raw. He began to speak lowly to the girl, attempting to calm her down. "Come on Sariah! You're okay! He's gone now! I… We'll help you get that thing off!" Muttered the white haired Senju.

Sariah began to shake less, her screams quieting to whimpers as she seemed to slip into unconsciousness. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Raiden wiped round to face Aizen. The Hyuuga frowned at his friend before he glanced around them as he spoke. "We need to leave here and find somewhere safe. We're just asking for more problems if we stay out here in the open." Explained the Hyuuga, getting nothing but a nod in response.

Raiden stood, lifting Sariah and holding her bridal style as he formed a hand seal as he did. " **Seal: Sokudo Activate** " Exclaimed the Senju, allowing the markings around his eyes to flow downwards, forming the feather like seals that made up his sensory enhancement array.

Raiden shot forward, his body nothing but a slight blur to even Aizens' Byakugan as he body flickered across the trees. "Damn it, he just left me behind, didn't he!?" Growled Aizen as he sprinted through the trees, following the path made by Raiden as he rocketed through the forest.

 _ **Deep in the Forest of Death**_

Raiden entered the cave he had picked out, de-activating his seal as he gently placed Sariah down on the floor, scowling at the girls whimpering. He kneeled next to the Jishaku, his now blind eyes falling to the floor. 'Dammit, what did he do to you!' Growled the white- and red-haired boy.

Pulsing out chakra to get a view of his area he gasped at what he saw off Sariah. Sariahs' acid green chakra was tainted, threads of sickly purple chakra weaved throughout her body, mainly focused at the nape of her neck. Growling Raiden took the scroll from his back, tacking longer than it should as he could not see what he was doing. Unsealing all the needed items for sealing he waited for his vision to return to him.

 _ **Half an hour Later**_

Raiden blinked as his sight returned, finally being able to see his surroundings. Ignoring that for the moment he glanced down at Sariah, unsealing some blankets so as to make her more comfortable. Arranging them on the ground he placed Sariah down on them so that he could see the nape of her neck.

Taking his brush, he quickly got to work, tracing a binding array around the strange seal as he did. The brush sped across the skin as a large array of seals was drawn out, each one drawn to precisely the exact parameters. The array took up a large amount of space on her back, the kanji seemingly flowing together to form one large array of seemingly continuous lines.

Placing his palm on the seals he pulsed his chakra, a white light glowing in his palm as the massive array condensed, flowing together and compressing to a space infinitely smaller to the original seal. Removing his palm, it revealed a single minuscule symbol at the very top of the purgatory seal. "This may take some time." Muttered the swordsman.

And so, the cycle continued, Raiden outlining a massive array of kanji before compressing it to a single symbol the size of the nail on Raidens' pinky finger. This continued as the symbols kept increasing, reaching twenty-five symbols when he finally reached halfway around Orochimarus' seal. Then, on the twenty sixth symbol, things went wrong.

 _ **Sariah point of View**_

Sariah walked through the silver dunes of the desert she had awoken in, looking around cautiously, with confusion evident on her face as she did. 'Where am I?' Questioned Sariah as she glanced around, noting a thick purple haze in the air around her. Looking up she noticed the sun seemed dimmed out, as if something was interfering with the light it gave off.

A symbol began to form above the star, black lines, that seemed to absorb all light that touched it, began to break through the sky. Once the seal was complete the purple haze lessened, if only slightly, as the sun seemed to brighten, causing some of the silver sand to shimmer.

This process repeated twenty-four times, each time causing the haze to clear bit by bit, and the sands to gleam brighter once each seal was completed. The twenty sixth symbol began to be formed, just like all those before it. Just as the symbol was completed something went wrong.

Energy began entering the world, becoming tainted by the purple haze as it flooded over the sands, blocking the gleaming dunes from view. The energy entered the magnet release user as she screamed in shock, feeling, if not seeing the new energy combine with her chakra.

Sariah felt her control of her own body slipping, becoming a passenger as something else took control. 'What the hell is going on!' Internally screamed Sariah as the last vestiges of control were ripped from her.

 _ **Aizen point of View**_

Aizen jumped from tree to tree, his jacket blown backwards by the passing wind as he moved towards the cave where Raidens' trail ended. "Dammit, I'm going to rip that idiot a new one when I get there! What was he doing racing off like that and leaving me their alone." Grumbled Aizen as he leaped from the branch on which he stood.

Aizen almost slipped as he made contact with the next branch as a wave of energy blasted out of the cave on his byakugan. Regaining his balance, he looked on in worry he sped up, reaching the cave just in time to hear Raidens' shout. " **Uzumaki style: Chain Prison** " Intoned the voice, followed by the sound of chains moving at high speeds and something piercing into rock.

Aizen entered the cave to see a bizarre scene. Sariah stood struggling against a network of spiked white chains that held her in place, a look of intense rage on her face as she struggled. Acidic green chakra flowed off Sariahs body, heavily tinted with a sickly purple colour. This was being easily absorbed by the white chains.

Raiden was stood stock still in front of the girl, shoulders shaking slightly. The white chains emerged from the half Uzumakis' chest. "What did you do?" Growled Aizen as he stepped towards the swordsman before stepping back in shock as he saw Raidens face. it was set into a scared look, his eyes watering as he looked at the thrashing Jishaku, tears rolling down his face.

"I don't know." Muttered the white haired Senju, falling to his knees as he spoke.

Jutsu list:

Storm release:

Laser shot: The user releases a beam of focused storm element chakra from their body, causing it travel in a straight line and pierce through anything in its way. It can only be stopped by B rank or above defensive or chakra draining jutsu or high-quality chakra conductive items. It is an improved version of the Storm Shot technique. C rank

Storm Chain: The user releases a large bolt of lightning from their hands, causing a chain reaction as the lightning branches off after hitting its target, continuing to spread until the user can no longer support the technique. For each target the lightning hits either the effect halves or the cost doubles. B rank

Rupture palm:

Shock Pulse: The user utilises the force part of the rupture palm style to create an attack that sends the opponent backwards quickly, although it suffers from a decrease in damage dealt by the jutsu. C rank

Silver and Lightning release:

9 Circles of Hell: First Ring: The initial version of the first technique in the unique series of magnet release jutsu created by Sariah Jishaku, and one of the weakest, although it isn't a weak jutsu. It is a purely offensive technique that forms a ring around an opponent, from which a number, exact quantity dependent on chakra available, of lightning covered spears emerge and extend to where the renter the wall. The spears shift into blades whilst the circle begins rotating at high speed, lightning jumping from in between blades. Once used the user will be exhausted as all chakra will be used by the technique. C/B rank (Chakra dependent)

Fire release:

Cinder Stream: The user releases a stream of mid-level flames that will cause whatever they come into contact with to be set ablaze in a few moments if it is flammable. C rank

Earth Release:

Rock Skin: The user reinforces their body with earth natured chakra, allowing the user to withstand stronger attacks, whilst also decreasing the effectiveness of fire and lightning release techniques. C rank

Eight tri-grams:

Thirty-two palms: Petrifying Touch: The user utilizes the thirty-two palms technique while also focusing earth release chakra into their hands. This added nature chakra causes the palms to not only close the opponents tenketsu, but also forcefully restrict the chakra pathways and harden them, making it impossible to undo the effects without the assistance of a medic nin or Hyuuga. B rank

 **And that's where I'm ending it! Thanks to those who have already read my story so far, I'm amazed at how many of you there are! Like last time I'm asking how was it? Better, worse? Did you like it? hate it? Please comment and note flames will be ignored and fed to the Void.**


End file.
